


Die ganze Welt ist eine Bühne

by a_different_equation



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, F/F, Gender Roles, Literary References & Allusions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Murder Mystery, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_different_equation/pseuds/a_different_equation
Summary: "Die Bühne verlor einen guten Schauspieler, ebenso wie die Wissenschaft einen präzisen Geist, als er ein Spezialist für Verbrechen wurde."Januar, 1881: ein aus dem Dienst entlassener Armeedoktor erhält ein Ticket für ein Shakespeare-Stück und ist augenblicklich verzaubert von dem, der den dänischen Prinzen spielt. Dann passiert ein Mord. Dann verlieben sie sich.





	1. S. Scott Holmes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/gifts), [khorazir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorazir/gifts).
  * A translation of [Totus Mundus Agit Histrionem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215653) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



> German remix of mistyzeo's "Totus mundus agit histrionem" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/2215653/chapters/4857963), inspired by khorazir's art to Benedict Cumberbatch's "HAMLET" (2015) at the Barbican in London (https://khorazir.tumblr.com/post/127406037198/new-drawings-from-hamletbarbican-created-after).

Die mittleren Monate des Jahres 1880 waren solche, die ich unter keinen Umständen wünschte, zu wiederholen. Ich wurde in der Schlacht bei Maiwand verwundet, und obgleich meine Militärkarriere damit unumstößlich beendet war, brauchte es noch ein weiteres Vierteljahr, bevor ich wieder auf englischem Boden stand. Ich wusste damals nichts, mit mir anzufangen – so desillusioniert mit der Welt – sodass ich das Einzige wählte, das mir richtig erschien: ich ging nach London.

London war in einer Art und Weise gastfreundlich, wie es nur die größten Städte sein können. Allein in der Menschenmenge, vereinzelt in Gemeinschaft; _I could have been lost forever_. Ich existierte mithilfe einer Armee- Pension, die mich kaum fütterte und hauste, und selbst damit lebte ich über meinen Verhältnissen. Meine Hände zitterten zu stark, als dass ich mich für einen Dienst im Krankenhaus empfahl, und meine Nerven waren so angegriffen, dass ein Durchschlafen in der Nacht unmöglich war. Öfter als nicht, riss mich das Geräusch von Gewehrfeuer in den Ohren aus dem Schlaf.

Mit dem Anfang des Jahres 1881 wusste ich, dass es keinen Weg für mich gab. Dennoch weigerte ich mich, London wieder zu verlassen. Es erwartete mich nichts und niemand außerhalb von London – keine Familie, die helfen konnte oder Freunde, die verlässlich genug waren, um mich zu unterstützen – und so blieb ich, wo ich war. Trotzdem: Ich musste einen anderen Ort zum Wohnen finden als mein Hotel. Vielleicht ein Bett in einem Wohnhaus oder jemand, der gewillt war, die Miete einer Wohnung mit mir zu teilen. _But who wanted me as a flatmate?_ [1]Ich musste es versuchen.

Nur wenige Tage nach diesem Entschluss, erblickte ich Stamford in der Menge beim Criterion. Wir waren einst gemeinsam Studenten im Barts gewesen. Und alle Welt weiß, was dann geschah [2]:

„Watson“, rief Mike Stamford, meine Hand herzlich schüttelnd. „Gut, dich zu sehen, _good old chap_. Was haben Sie gemacht?“

Diese Frage brauchte ihre Zeit, um beantwortet zu werden, jedenfalls nachdem wir die üblichen Plattitüden hinter uns gelassen hatten. Ich lud ihn nach Holborn zum Lunch ein. Den ganzen Nachmittag verbrachten wir damit, uns Geschichten über Indien und England zu erzählen, die seit unserer Zeit zusammen im Krankenhaus geschehen waren. Schließlich fragte er mich, was ich diesen Abend vorhatte. Ich hatte nichts vor ( _nothing ever happens to me_ [3]). Wenn ich Verpflichtungen dieser Tage hatte, dann war es mich in Schwierigkeiten zu trinken und danach zu versuchen, mich beim Kartenspiel wiederheraus zu manövrieren. Das, freilich, sagte ich ihm nicht.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie interessiert sind“, sagte Stamford, einen Briefumschlag aus seiner Tasche ziehen. „Ich habe ein Ticket für ein Stück heute Abend, das ich leider nicht nutzen kann – ich muss eine Vorlesung übernehmen –, aber ich will ungern den Sitz verfallen lassen. Dabei habe ich mich wirklich auf diese Vorstellung gefreut.“

„Stamford, ich kann nicht…“, protestierte ich.

„Watson, ich bestehe darauf. Ich schwöre, ich kann nicht gehen. Und ich war außer Stande, jemanden anderen an meiner Stelle aufzutreiben. Nehmen Sie Ihr Scheckbuch weg, Mann, Sie können mir einen Gefallen zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt tun, wenn Sie darauf bestehen.“

Ich verstaute das Ticket in meiner Jackentasche. Es war vorprogrammiertes Desaster, aber es war etwas Neues, etwas Anderes, es war ein Luxus, den ich mir selbst nie geleistet hätte.

Nachdem Stamford und ich Hände geschüttelt und unserer Wege gegangen waren, verbrachte ich den Nachmittag damit, mich zu überreden, (auch) hinzugehen. Dafür sprach, dass sich das Theater sich in der Laufnähe zu meinem Hotel befand, und dass es eine wahre Vergeudung wäre, wenn ich die Möglichkeit nicht ergriff. Dagegen sprach, dass mein einziger Anzug, drei Jahre aus der Mode war und meiner ausgemergelten Figur sowieso nicht mehr stand. Und erneut sagte ich mir selbst, dass mich dort niemand erkennen würde, und daher sich niemand für mein Aussehen interessieren würde.

_Damn it_ [4], ich wünschte, es wäre nicht so wichtig. Lange und kritisch begutachtete ich mein dünnes, unnatürlich gebräuntes Gesicht im Spiegel oberhalb des Waschstandes an, und sagte mir selbst, dass ich mich absurd aufführte.

Normale Menschen gingen andauernd ins Theater.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Ich verließ das Hotel. Den Besitzer und seinen Blick ignorierte ich so gut es ging. Ich ging die wenigen Schritte zum Theater. Eine Gruppe von Menschen wartete bereits draußen. Etwas widerwillig schloss ich mich ihnen an. Es war nicht das normale Lärmen und das Gedränge der Londoner Straßen, das mich nervös machte. Es war das zielgerichtete Streben des Pulks von Theatergängern, das mich nervös machte.

Ich presste meine Zähne zusammen und ging hinein.

Der Ticketabreißer warf mir den kürzesten von Blicken zu und übergab mich an den Platzeinweiser, der mich zu meinem Sitz führte.

Endlich saß ich auf meinem Platz. Sofort ließ ich meinen Blick im Inneren des Theaterraums schweifen. Mein Platz war relativ weit vorne, nur wenige Reihen von der Bühne entfernt, dort wo der Orchestergraben bedeckt worden war, und die Bühnenleuchten auf den noch geschlossenen Bühnenvorhang schienen. Mein Sitz war mit rotem Samt bespannt; weich und ungewohnt unter meinen Händen und Rücken. Es gab genug Platz zwischen den Reihen, sodass ich mein Bein ( _damn my leg!_ [5]) austrecken konnte. Mein Gehstock verstaute (nicht versteckte!) ich zwischen meinen Sitz und dem nächsten. Die Armlehnen waren aus dunklem Mahagoni; poliert bis sie glänzten.

Die Bühne selbst war aus bemaltem Holz; die Gebrauchsspuren von dutzenden Schuhen sichtbar und mit Papierfetzen hier und dort versehen, die die Position der Schauspieler markierten. Der Vorhang schien aus demselben roten Samt wie mein Sitzbezug zu sein. Die Bühnenleuchten flackerte beim Vorbeigehen eines Cast oder Crew-Mitglieds hinter der Bühne. Die goldenen Schnüre pendelten bei der leichtesten Bewegung.

Ich ließ leise Luft in einem Seufzen entweichen und zwang meine Schultern, sich zu entspannen.

Theoretisch kannte ich HAMLET. Jetzt aber, im Theater kurz vorm Heben des Vorhangs, konnte ich mich praktisch an fast Nichts mehr erinnern. Außer, dass HAMLET in Dänemark spielt, es um Wahnsinn ging, und _to be or not to be_ , natürlich. Oh, und am Ende sind sie alle tot. Nun, wenigstens damit war ich vertraut [6].

Das Theater begann sich zu füllen. Ich musste meinen Gehstock für einen Gentleman neben mir wegnehmen. Und dann meinen Fuß für eine Lady an der anderen Seite. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war ich umgeben von Menschen. Ich schloss meine Augen und wartete darauf, dass sich der Vorhang hob. Als der Raum dunkel wurde und der Zuschauerraum um mich herum verstummte, konnte ich die Augen wieder öffnen. Die Schauspieler erschienen und liefen auf ihren angestammten Platz.

_The stage is set, the curtain rises._ _I was ready to begin._ [7] _  
_

Der Geist brachte mein Herz zum Klopfen. Die Furcht der Soldaten war meine eigene. Ich zitterte in meinem Sitz. Und dann erschien der Prinz der Dänen.

Hamlet war groß gewachsen, vermutlich über 1,80 und erschien noch größer aufgrund seiner schmalen Silhouette. Er war ganz in schwarz gekleidet, von seinen weichen Schuhen bis zu seinem Lederkleid, das ihn so blas wie den Geist erschienen ließ, den er zu sehen glaubte. Sein schmales Gesicht wurde von den Bühnenleuchtern akzentuiert, und als er sprach, hallte seine Stimme in meinem Innern wider.

Ich war transfixt.

Ich konnte meine Augen nicht von ihm nehmen.

Er zog mich tiefer in die Geschichte.

Seine Zweifel wuchsen in mir, und ich sah die Zweifel, wenn er sie zeigte. Seine gequälten Monologe bewegten mein Herz; sein Wahnsinn fand das Echo in meiner verlassenen Seele. Er dachte zu viel, er analysierte zu sehr, wenn ich nur Order hatte Folge leisten musste. Seine Liebste versuchte ihn zu retten, aber er war gefangen in seinem eigenen Ich. Und ich konnte nichts tun, um ihm zu helfen. Er sprach direkt zu mir, wenn er in Kreisen irrte, vergeblich versuchend, das Netz, das er sich gewebt hatte, zu entwirren, und ich konnte nichts tun, um ihn zu helfen. Ich war gequält, wurde gefoltert, für und mit ihm. Und als er schließlich dem Wahnsinn des Geists erlag und dem Gift des Schwertes, da fühlte ich, als ob mein eigenes Herz gebrochen sei.

Für einen langen Moment war das Theater beinah völlig still, und dann begann der Applaus, irgendwo im Zuschauerraum. Er ergriff alle, wie eine Welle aus Tönen, und ich fand mich selbst mit den Massen, stehend, applaudierend. Wir klatschten und klatschten, als die Schauspieler auf die Bühne zurückkehrten und sich verbeugten. Hamlet war immer noch in Blut getränkt, sein dunkles Haar fiel über seinen feinen, hohen Vorderkopf, feucht mit Schweiß. Sein Lächeln war breit und anmutig, und er nickte seinen Dank zu der tosenden Menge. Dann, als die Schauspieler sich zurückzogen, verebbte der Applaus.

Ich setzte mich wieder hin und wartete darauf, dass meine Reihen sich lichteten und nahm mein Programm zu Hand.

_Scott Holmes als Hamlet_.

Er war großartig; ich gab es unumwunden zu. Die Erinnerung an seine Stimme, schickte ein Zittern durch meinen Körper. Es war lange her, seit mich eine Person so sehr beeindruckt hatte. Was für eine Schande, dass es alles imaginär gewesen ist.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“, fragte eine bekannte Stimme. Ich schaute hoch in Überraschung.

Scott Holmes stand barfuß auf der leeren Bühne, seine Hände an einem Tuch, getränkt in falschem Blut, abwischend. Er hatte das meiste vom Theaterblut aus seinem Gesicht entfernt, und er hatte seine Kleidung gewechselt. Nun, in Hemd und Hose, seine Hosenträger gelöst und seinen Kragen aufgeknöpft, war er komplett verwandelt. Anstelle des verletzten, melancholischen, unnahbaren Prinzen aus Dänemark, stand ein sterblicher Mann vor mir.

Er lächelte als sich unsere Blicke trafen; ein schlichtes, erwartungsvolles Lächeln: „Gibt es irgendetwas?“

Das Haus war beinah geleert, absehen von Holmes und mir. Ich räusperte mich, ertappt. „Nein“, sagte ich, auf die Füße kommend und mich auf meinen Gehstock lehnend. „Ich war nur… in Gedanken versunken. Ich habe nicht bemerkt… Sie waren großartig.“

Das Lächeln weitete sich in ein ehrlicheres, und Holmes senkte sein Kinn, als ob er es verstecken wollte. „Dank.“, sagte er, das Tuch, das er hielt, zusammenfaltend. Ich starrte auf seine Hände, fasziniert. Sie waren völlig sicher, seine Bewegungen weich und präzise, nichts erinnerte an die flatterhaften, wilden Gesten des Prinzen. Es war, als ob er endlich zu Ruhe gekommen war; im Tod. Frieden gefunden, am Ende seines Lebens.

Aber, nein. Der Schauspieler vor mir war äußerst lebendig. Er hatte die Persona des toten Prinzen hinter sich gelassen, ihn mit dem Kostüm backstage abgestreift.

Ich blickte hoch – und unsere Blicke trafen sich. Seine Augen glitzerten mit Freude und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem wissenden kleinen Grinsen. Ich fühlte meine Wangen rot werden.

„Lassen Sie mich Ihre Hand schütteln“, sagte Holmes, zum Bühnenrand kommend.

„Wie bitte?“

„Lassen Sie mich Ihre Hand schütteln“, widerholte er, seine eigene austreckend. „Das ist nur anständig.“

Überrascht, machte ich mich auf meinen Weg. Holmes beobachtete mich, als ich den Mittelgang hochkam, aber er machte keine Bewegung in meine Richtung. Vielmehr wartete er, bis ich den Rand zur Bühne erreicht hatte, und erst dann streckte er seine Hand herunter, als ich meine nach oben streckte. Wir schüttelten Hände. So nah, dass ich sein Bühnen Makeup erkenne konnte: den Kohlestift, der seine Augen vertiefte und seinen weißen, leicht silbrigen Teint akzentuierte; den Hint von Rouge auf seinen Wangen und seine Lippen, die sein Gesicht im Bühnenlicht noch röter erschien. An einem anderen Mann hätte solch ein Makeup nicht solch eine Wirkung entfalten können. Mein Hals fühlte sich trocken an.

„Sie waren in Afghanistan“, sagte er, meine Hand haltend.

„Das stimmt“, sagte ich, von seiner Beobachtung überrascht. „ _Good god, how do you do it?_ " [8] Ich trug nichts, was an Militär erinnerte.

„Sie bewegen sich wie ein Soldat“, sagte er, näher herantretend, um mich genauer zu betrachten. „Und ihre Haltung spricht Bände. Nicht zu vergessen, dass ihr Gang leicht verlangsamt ist und dass Sie ihren linken Arm näher an ihren Körper pressen als ihren rechten, was zu vermuten lässt, dass Sie in Aktion verwundet wurden. Sie haben jedoch den Handgriff eines Doktors.“

„Assistenzarzt“, bestätigte ich. „Zu den Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers gehörig, und danach den 66th Berkshires.“

Er entließ einen leichten Pfiff von Anerkennung. „Sie waren in Maiwand“, sagte er. „Sie sind ein Held, Sir.“

„Gott bewahre, nein“, protestierte ich, versucht mich vom durchdringenden Blick abzuwenden, aber er hielt immer noch meine Hand.

„Nun“, sagte Holmes, „dann lassen Sie mich wenigstens Ihnen ein Drink spendieren.“

Ich starrte ihn an. „Wie bitte, was, jetzt?“

Als er meine Hand losließ, war für einen Moment meine Hand kalt. Er richtete sich wieder auf. „Geben Sie mir zehn Minuten, damit ich mich abschminken kann. Und dann gehöre ich Ihnen.“

„Ich…“, ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte.

„Verzeihen Sie mir“, sagte er, in der Mitte der Bühne stoppend. „Sie sind anderweitig verabredet.“

Ich verzog mein Gesicht. „Nein“, gab ich zu.

Sein Lächeln war zurück, und es besaß nun eine zweideutige Qualität. „Dann sind Sie es nun.“, sagte er, und verschwand hinter der Bühne.

Ich schluckte. Mein Herz raste und meine Hände fühlten sich klamm an. Für einen Moment glaubte ich, ich würde krank werden. Dann rauschte Adrenalin durch meinen Körper und ich grinste so hart, dass mein Gesicht schmerzte. Ich ging den Mittelgang beschwingter hoch wie in sechs Monaten nicht mehr, und als ich die Tür zur Lobby öffnete, gab das Fräulein auf der anderen Seite einen kleinen Ruf des Überraschtseins von sich.

Mein Gesichtsausdruck von etwas, das sicherlich einem manischen Grinsen ähnelte, abschwächend, entschuldigte ich mich, und trat an ihr vorbei. Sie murmelte etwas hinter mir, aber ich war zu euphorisch, um ihr nur einen Gedanken zu schenken. Ich knöpfte meinen Mantel zu, um mich gegen die kalte Winterluft zu schützen und band meinen Schal um Hals und Gesicht, auch, um das Lächeln zu verstecken, was sich nicht verscheuchen lassen wollte.

In der Armee hatte ich mir einen Namen als _Three continent- Watson_ gemacht [9]. Ich hatte mit keinem Mann mehr geschlafen, seit ich England verlassen hatte, aber nun mit meiner Rückkehr, kamen die alten Gewohnheiten aus Universitätszeiten und noch früher zurück. Ich bezeichnete mich als glücklich, dass mich beide Geschlechter anzogen. Ich vermied Probleme für den größten Teil.

Aber ich hatte Dinge über Schauspieler gehört, und es schien, als ob Mr S. Scott Holmes ein solcher Vertreter ist.

Anderseits, er konnte vielleicht nichts anderer als ein Londoner sein, der seine Dankbarkeit für einen gedienten Helden zeigen wollte. Ich machte mich lächerlich. Wenn Frauen von der Realität meiner Wunden abgeschreckt sein würden, dann bezweifelte ich, dass zivile Männer anders reagieren würden. Sie waren schrecklich anzusehen; und ich war ein Wrack von einem Mann. Meine ruinierten Oberschenkel hielten mich kaum aufrecht und ich wagte, zu glauben, dass es keinen Unterschied in einem sexuellen Kontext machen würde? Ich war verrückt, sagte ich mir selbst, und setzte meinen Hut gegen den Wind auf.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Ich stand für etwas, das mir wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, in der Kälte, und schimpfte mich selbst für meine Dummheit. Ich wünschte, ich hätte eine Taschenuhr, um mich der Zeit zu vergewissern. Es mussten mehr als zehn Minuten sein, dachte ich. Holmes würde sich nicht mit mir treffen. Nun, ich war ein Dummkopf und ein Idiot, und ich sollte mich rarmachen, bevor mich jemand sehen und mich einbuchten würde.

Ich nahm meinen Gehstock und machten mich auf den Weg; der kalte Wind bloß durch meinen Mantel. Meine Schulter schmerzte und ich presste meinen Arm näher an meine Seite. Ich presste meine Zähne gegen den Schmerz zusammen.

Hinter mir, rief eine Stimme. „ _Doctor_!“ [10]

Ich drehte mich um. Eine große, schmale Person trat aus dem Schatten der Seitenstraße neben dem Theater heraus und eilte auf mich zu. Als er im Kreis der Straßenlaterne kam, sah ich, dass es Holmes war.

„Ich kenne Ihren Namen leider nicht, _Doctor_ “, sagte er, vor mir stehen bleibend.

„Watson“, sagte ich, „John Watson“.

„Sherlock Holmes“ antwortete er, und wir schüttelten zum zweiten Mal die Hände. Selbst durch die Schicht unserer Handschuhe, konnte ich den festen Griff seiner Hände fühlen. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie habe warten lassen, Doctor Watson“, fuhr Holmes fort. „Miss Sillars hatte ein Missgeschick mit den Süßigkeiten und sie benötigte unsere Hilfe. Ich hätte Sie holen lassen sollen, aber ich habe nicht gedacht, dass Sie hier in der Kälte auf mich warten würden.“

„Ich dachte…“

„Unerheblich“, sagte Holmes, meinen Arm nehmend. „Ich sollte Sie nicht einen Moment länger als nötig in dieser erbärmlichen Kälte aufhalten. Wir gehen nur diese Straße hinauf.“

Ich ließ mich den Weg zurück führen, am Theater vorbei, einer Gruppe von lachenden und quasselnde Menschen folgend, ihre lautstarken Stimmen und affektierte Kamaradie als Schauspielertruppe entlarvend. Holmes schien nicht das Bedürfnis zu verspüren, mit ihnen aufzuschließen, sodass wir in einem respektablen Abstand ihnen hinterher gingen. Holmes hatte seine Hand in meiner Ellbogen eingehakt. Sein Körper hielt etwas vom schneidenden Wind ab, und ich konnte die Wärme, die von seinem Körper ausging, fühlen.

Bald trat die Meute von der Straße in ein hell erleuchtetes Pub ein. Der Lärm und die Wärme des Pubs begrüßten uns und wir beeilten uns, ihnen zu folgen. Holmes hielt die Tür für mich auf und legte meine Hand auf meinen unteren Rücken, als ich an ihm vorbei ging.

Ich atmete die warme, erdige, Tabak enthaltende Luft mit einem Lächeln der Entspannung ein. Die Kälte, die ich fürchtete, bis in meine Knochen gezogen zu haben, verließ mich bereits, und an ihre Stelle trat die heißes, pulsierendes Blut in meinen Extremitäten. Hinter mir nahm Holmes seinen Hut und seine Jacke ab, und bat mir an, dasselbe zu tun. Ich zögerte nur einen Wimpernschlag, daran denkend, wie schäbig es wäre, wenn ich meinen Mantel durch Unabsichtigkeit oder Diebstahl verlieren würde, und er lächelte.

„Sie können auf mich vertrauen, dass ich ein Auge auf ihn habe werde, _Doctor_ “, sagte er. „Wir sind hier recht bekannt.“

Ich nickte, peinlich berührt. Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass ich so _transparent_ [11] war.

Einen Augenblick später, kehrte Holmes zurück, und führte mich zur Bar, für ein Paar Brandy über die Theke rufend. Der Rest der Company war eins geworden mit dem Publikum des Pubs und aus ihren Kostümen waren sie beinah unmöglich, aus der normalen Menge herauszupicken. Die einzige Möglichkeit, sie zu identifizieren, war hier und da ein Aufblitzen von Bühnen- Makeup, welches sie leicht surreal, _larger than life_ , erschienen ließ.

Holmes reichte mir mein Glas und prostete mir zu. „Für Ihren Dienst“, sagte er leise und hielt mich in seinem Bann, als er einen Schluck nahm.

Ich schäme mich, zuzugeben – selbst jetzt noch – aber mein Hals schnürte sich zu und ich musste meinen Kopf wegdrehen, um die Tränen wegzublinzeln. Der Krieg hatte Ehren und Beförderungen für viele meine Kameraden gebracht, aber ich hatte nichts als Unglück und Disaster erlebt. Selbst meine Entlassung war mehr ein Nachtreten; ich war zu sehr verletzt an Körper und Geist, um zu etwas zu nützen, also hatten sie mich aus dem Dienst entlassen. Und dieser, einzige, erste Mann, in einer dunklen Seitenstraße, in einem Pub, mit einem Hint von falschem Theaterblut noch an seinem Ohr haftend und sein Haar streng nach hinten mehr aus Schweiß denn mit Pomade frisiert, hatte mir mehr ehrlichen Dank entgegengebracht, für das, was ich riskiert hatte, als mein eigenes Regiment.

„ _Oh, my dear fellow_ [12]“, sagte Holmes augenblicklich, seinen Arm um mich legend und mich vom Lärm der Bar wegdrehend. „Ich wollte… ich hoffe, ich bin Ihnen nicht zu nahe getreten.“

„Nein“, sagte ich, meinen Kopf schüttelnd und hart schluckend. „Nein, ich bin… Sie haben mich überrascht, dass ist alles.“

„Vergeben Sie mir“, sagte er. „Ich hätte nicht unerwünschte Erinnerungen heraufbeschwören sollen.“

Ich vollbrachte ein Lachen und probierte den Brandy, den er mir gereicht hatte. Das reichte als Antwort und so brachte mich Holmes zu einem Tisch in einer Ecke. Wir setzten uns gegenüber und Holmes nahm noch einen großzügigen Schluck von seinem Drink. Er lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und betrachtete mich ausführlich, seine Augen schweiften über mich, von meinem Kopf zu den Knöpfen meiner Jacke und wieder aufwärts. Als ich keine Anzeichen gab, unter seinem Blick zu Boden zu geben, lächelte er.

„Sie haben durchaus Recht“, sagte er. „Ich bin in keinerlei Weise wie der Prinz der Dänen.“

„In keinerlei Weise“, sagte ich und unterbrach mich gleichzeitig. „Gütiger Himmel!“

Holmes legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und lachte, über sich selbst erfreut. Ich starrte, bewundert, unfähig ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken.

„Ich bin ein professioneller Schauspieler.“, sagte er. „Ich benötigte Wissen über Menschen und die Möglichkeit, sie zu lesen, Doktor. Ist es daher verwunderlich, dass ich Sie lesen kann? Sie zeigen ein ungewöhnliches Interesse an meinem linken Ohr; ich vermute, dass dort noch Spuren von Makeup befinden, die ich vergessen habe, zu entfernen. Und dann ist da die Tatsache, dass Sie beständig meine Begleitung betrachten, und dann zurück zu mir Ihren Blick wenden, mit einem Ausdruck von Nachdenklichkeit, so als ob Sie versuchen, in den Gesichtern ihre Rollen weiterzulesen,- was Ihnen jedoch nur bedingt gelingt. Es ist normal. Aus den Kostümen geschlüpft, sehen wir alle ähnlich aus. Oder vielleicht auch das Gegenteil, und das ist die Krux.“

„Sehr wahr“, stimmte ich zu. „Vielleicht ist es beides. Verzeihen Sie meine Direktheit, aber Sie scheinen sehr jung, vielleicht zu jung, um solch eine anspruchsvolle Rolle, wie die des Hamlet zu spielen.“

Holmes verzog seine Lippen in Gedanken. „Ich bin Teil der Lyceum Players für sechs Jahre“, sagte er. „Das ist genug Zeit, um mich von den Rängen der Boten und Diener herauf zu spielen. Ich habe Patroclus in TROILUS AND CRESSIDA gespeilt und ich hatte die Ehre Prince Hal in HENRY IV, PART I zu spielen, obgleich ich sagen würde, von allen, war Mercutio in ROMEO AND JULIET meine liebste Rolle.“

„Es ist eine Ewigkeit her, seit ich Shakespeare in der Schule gelesen habe“, gab ich zu.

„Meine Spezialität sind charmante oder tragische Rollen, manchmal beides zusammen“, erklärte Holmes mit einem Grinsen.

„Ich muss Ihrem Wort Glauben schenken.“

„Ich würde gerne eine Komödie spielen“, fuhr er fort, „aber Irving [13] ist ein sturer alter Esel und…“

Wir wurden vom plötzlichen Auftauchen einer der Schauspielerinnen überrascht; die junge, blonde Frau, die Ophelia verkörpert hatte. Sie trat heran und sank auf den Stuhl neben Holmes, ihre Hand auf seine Schulter ablegend und ihr Gesicht auf seinen Arm.

„Sherlock [14]“, lamentierte sie, „rette mich von diesem schrecklichen Disput! Aiden und Quincy streiten wieder.“ Sie setzte sich auf. „Ich kann es nicht mehr hören. Willst Du mich nicht deinem hübschen Begleiter vorstellen?“

Holmes erlaubte ihre Nähe ohne ein Zucken und ließ sogar seine Hand wiederum auf ihre Schulter ruhen. Er tat es, während er mich anschaute, und ich hätte schwören können, seine Berührung auf meinem eigenen Arm zu spüren.

„Das ist Doktor John Watson“, teilte Holmes Ophelia mit. „Doktor, das ist Miss Lydia Bainbridge.“

„Miss Bainbridge“, sagte ich. Sie bot mir ihre Hand wie es eine Lady tun würde und ich nahm jene und küsste diese. Sie lachte, ein hohes, silbriges Lachen, dass mich und Holmes zum lächeln brachte. „Ein Vergnügen“, sagte ich, „wie Ihre Vorstellung diesen Abend.“

„Oh, Sie haben das Stück gesehen?“, fragte Miss Bainbridge. „Nun, vielen Dank, in diesem Fall.“

„Ich habe ihm im Zuschauerraum gefunden, nachdem alle anderen bereits gegangen waren. Saxby kam zu mir, um mir mitzuteilen, dass der Doktor mir etwas mitteilen wollte, aber in Wahrheit war er nur…“

„Verzaubert“, bat ich an, als Holmes pausierte, um das passende Wort zu finden. „Ich habe solch eine Vorstellung lange nicht mehr beigewohnt.“

Miss Bainbridges Gesicht rötete sich. „Oh, nun schmeicheln Sie aber, Doktor.“

Eine Stimme tönte im Raum, ihren Namen rufend. Sie schaute hoch, ihr Gesicht ein Bild der Unschuld; keine Spur von der Zerrissenheit Ophelias. Beeindruckende, zauberhafte Kreaturen, Schauspieler.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich, Gentlemen, ich habe einen Streit beizulegen.“, sagte Miss Bainbridge, und löste sich aus Holmes leichten Umarmung. Sie deutete einen Kuss in seine Richtung an und verschwand in Richtung der anderen.

„Ist sie Ihr Sweetheart?“, fragte ich, bevor ich mich stoppen konnte. Ich fühlte, wie sich mein Gesicht rötete und ich hob mein Gesicht zu meinen Lippen, um es zu verstecken.

Holmes schickte mir einen unentzifferbaren Blick, und dann lehnte er sich vor, um sein Kinn auf seiner Hand aufzustützen. Seine Augen verschleierten sich und ein melancholisches Lächeln setzte sich auf seine Lippen. „Ich bin in sie verliebt jeden Abend“, sagte er, „und jeden Abend ist es meine Liebe, die sie tötet.“

Ich schluckte den Schluck, den ich genommen hatte. „Ich hege die Vermutung, dass Sie mich aufziehen wollen“, sagte ich.

Er grinste. „Ich wäre niemals so töricht.“

„Nun bin ich mir sicher.“

Holmes griff über den Tisch nach meiner Hand und seine langen Finger schwebten über mein Handgelenk, meinen Puls nehmend. Ich nahm seine Hand in meine und drückte sie. Im Halbdunkel ließ Holmes‘ eindeutiger Blick mein Herz stottern. Es fanden sich immer noch Spuren vom Kohlestift um seine Augen, die ihm einen besonderen, exotischen Ausdruck verliehen. Ich hatte mich lange nicht mehr als Objekt der offensichtlichen Begierde eines anderen Mannes befunden und ich empfand es als aufregend. Holmes wusste offensichtlich, wie er seinen Wünschen Ausdruck verlieh, und ich war nicht immun gegenüber seinem Charme.

„Nun“, sagte er, „vielleicht kann ich nicht widerstehen.“, als unsere Hände sich wieder entfernten. Mir ein erneutes Halb- Lächeln schenkend, fischte er eine Zigarette aus seiner Tasche und nahm sie zwischen seine Lippen. Ich suchte nach einem Streichholz, zündete es an, und näherte meine Hand, um ihm Feuer zu geben. Erneut trafen sich unsere Finger, über der Spitze der Zigarette, als er tief inhalierte. Ich löschte das Streichholz und er lehnte sich im Stuhl mit einem Seufzen zurück.

„Der Rauch stört Sie nicht, hoffe ich?“, fragte er.

„Ich rauche selbst Ships hier und da“, gab ich zu. [15]

„Was haben Sie für den morgigen Abend geplant?“

„Nichts“, sagte ich. Ich wollte nicht zugeben, dass ich faktisch nie etwas Nennenswertes geplant hatte.

„Komm und sehen Sie mich erneut“, sagte er, einen erneuten Zug von seiner Zigarette nehmend. „Nach der Vorstellung könnte ich Ihnen den Backstage- Bereich zeigen.“

Ich unterdrückte einen Schauder von Erregung. „Das würde ich sicherlich genießen.“

„ _Oh,_ _Doctor_ , “, sagte Holmes, „ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie das würden.“

Ich wusste nicht, was ich dazu erwidern sollte, aber ich ahnte, dass von Holmes‘ hellem Lachen, mein Gesicht alles, was gesagt hätte werden können, abzulesen gewesen war. Ich drehte mein Glas in meinen Händen, meine Lippen beißend. „Nun dann“, sagte ich schließlich. „Morgen Abend.“

Ich erinnere mich an jede Minute vom Rest dieses Abends, aber das meiste ist nicht erwähnenswert. Wir waren von der Hamlet Company umgeben, und so selbst wenn Holmes seinen Stuhl bewegte, um Platz für jemanden zu machen, und dabei einen Platz neben mir einnahm, und mit seinem langen Oberschenkeln nur wenige Zentimeter von meinem und seinen Arm auf der Rückseite meines Stuhls hielt, wahrten wir stets den geforderten Abstand. Seine Mitspieler schickten uns ein paar wissende Blicke – einer von ihnen ging sogar so weit, mir zuzuzwinkern – aber nicht einer brachte es zur Sprache. Wir waren der Inbegriff von Anstand. Selbst als er wie zufällig mit seinem Daumen über mein Schulterblatt streifte, ließen wir uns beide nichts anmerken.

Schließlich, als die Stunden der Nach kurz und das kleine Pub ruhiger wurde, reichte mir Holmes meinen Mantel und nahm den seinen. Gegen die Kälte ankämpfend, traten nach draußen, Holmes die noch verbliebenden Schauspieler „Gute Nacht“ wünschend und ich an seinem Ellbogen verweilend, dankend wer immer mein Auge erfasste, für den vergnüglichen Abend.

Holmes schlang seinen Schal bis zur Nase hoch und blickte mich an. „In welche Richtung sind Ihre Räume?“

„In dieser Richtung“, sagte ich, deutend.

„Exzellent“, sagte Holmes. „In diese Richtung muss ich auch. Dürfte ich Sie wohl ein Stück des Weges begleiten?“

„Sicherlich“, sagte ich, das hoffnungsvolle Flattern in meinem Bauch erneut spürend. Wir gingen am Gehsteig Seite an Seite, die Ellbogen berührend, als wir liefen. Ich ballte meine Hand zu einer Faust in meiner Jackentasche. Meine andere Hand fühlte sich bereits halb erfroren um meinen Gehstock an.

Holmes brachte mich bis Tür meines Hotels, beteuernd, dass seine Räume nur um die nächste Ecke seien. Ich stoppte und sagte „Vielen Dank für heute Nacht“. Dann streckte er seine Hand aus, damit ich sie ergreifen konnte. Wir schüttelten unsere Hände und er drückte meine Finger.

„Vielen Dank“, sagte er, „fürs Kommen und für das überraschende Bleiben.“

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen“, sagte ich ehrlich.

„Morgen Abend, dann“, sagte Holmes, sein spezielles Halb- Lächeln aussendend.

„Morgen Abend“, stimmte ich zu.

Ich hätte hier auf der Stufe länger stehen können, aber die Wärme des Hotels war einladend und Holmes begann zu zittern. Ich ließ seine Hand widerstrebend los und ging hinein, über meine Schulter schauend, kurz bevor die Tür schloss, sah ich ihn immer noch dort stehend, mich beobachtend. Als ich aus dem Flurfenster spähte, sah ich ihn den Weg zurückgehen, aus dem wir gekommen waren. Er war all den Weg nur wegen mir gegangen, der Lügner, und die Beobachtung ließ Wärme in der Mitte meiner Brust aufgehen.

Ich machte mich schnell fürs Bett fertig, über alles, was passiert war, nachdenkend. Als ich ins Bett ging, warum auch immer, fokussierten meine Gedanken auf all jenes, was passieren könnte. Ich konnte es mir nicht leisten, die Vorstellung ein zweites Mal anzusehen – ich hatte mir die erste schon nicht leisten können – aber ich konnte abschätzen, wann in etwa sie fertig sein sollte und wann etwa der Backstage- Bereich sich leeren sollte. Selbst wenn wir nicht offen hatten sprechen können, so hatte ich dennoch verstanden, dass ich nicht eine ausgedehnte Tour über die Mechaniken der Bühne oder eine ausführliche Einführung zu allen Cast- Mitgliedern erhalten würde. Ich vermutete, dass ich den Durchgang und das Innere von Holmes‘ Ankleidezimmer sehen würde und vermutlich nicht viel mehr.

Ich sollte aber nicht voreilige Schlüsse ziehen. Ich sollte nicht meine Hoffnung zu sehr nähren, aber es war bereits zu spät.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Die ersten beiden Abschnitte sind 1:1 aus ACD Holmes mit Ausnahme des ikonografisch gewordenen "who wanted me as a flatmate?". Deutschsprachige, zeitgenössische Leser mögen mir diesen kleinen Anachronismus verzeihen.  
> [2] Der Satz "Alle Welt weiß, was dann geschah" steht so weder bei ACD noch in der FanFiction; da der gesamte Dialog sich aber am Original stark anleht, und der Titel der FanFiction auf Deutsch de facto "Die ganze Welt ist eine Bühne" bedeudet, und SHERLOCK eine Studie in Meta ist,... You can follow my reasoning, I hope.  
> [3] "Nothing ever happens to me" > Das ist eine Hommage to Martin Freeman's John Watson. Die gesamte FanFic spielt mit Schauspielern und 'roles'; ein 'nod' zum 'constant companion', zumal solch ein ikonografisch gewordener Satz, ist hoffentlich in Ordnung.  
> [4] John Watson ist selbst im 21. Jahrhundert noch 'repressed' genug.  
> [5] Siehe Fußnote 5. Plus: Eine Hommage an SHERLOCK, die die Ungenauigkeit ACD zu einem Mehrwert (PTSD) entwickelten.  
> [6] Sadly, in mistyzeo's fanfic there was little to nothing about "HAMLET". At least, the iconic 'to be or not to be' had to be mentioned, don't you agree. When you want to watch the famous line performed by Cumberbatch, David Tennant, Judi Dench, Ian McKellen etc. on stage for Shakespeare!400: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mGTR__LiueM  
> [7] Aus "TAB", dort von Sherlock (Cumberbatch) gesprochen und "we are ready to begin",- zu perfekt, um nicht genutzt zu werden.  
> [8] Die allererste Deduktion von Sherlock Holmes; 1:1 aus ACD und dreimal in SHERLOCK zu finden ("PILOT", "ASIP" und "TAB" aka 'Afghanistan or Iraq'.  
> [9] Three continent-Watson... Falls a dear reader wirklich dies ins Deutsche übersetzt haben wünscht, so möge er/sie es bitte selbst übernehmen. M. E. hört es sich grauenhaft an.  
> [10] We can agree that when Benedict Cumberbatch says 'Doctor' it has more layers (*ehm*) than just a proper job description.  
> [11] Aka John Watson als 'mirror' für uns 'Normalos' ('Am I really this transparent?'). Und a. a. S. ('larger than life') für den 'modern myth', Sherlock Holmes ('Don't be an idiot, John. Oh, don't look offended. Most people are.')  
> [12] No explanation necessary. '(My) dear (John)...'  
> [13] Möglich Meta: Henry Ivring (1838 – 1905) ist einer der prominentesten Hamlet- Darsteller. Seine Vorstellung (1874) wurde dafür bekannt, dass „We saw Hamlet think.“ (Zitiert nach THE ARDEN SHAKESPEARE, S. 104). Ironischer Weise (Absicht?) wurde Sir Henry Ivrings Porträt von einem seiner Zeitgenossen verrissen, einem gewissen Mr Scott (vgl. THE ARDEN SHAKESPEARE, S. 95).  
> [14] Mit der persönliche Anrede (Vorname! „Sherlock“) wird zweierlei offensichtlich: erstens sehr starke Vertrautheit und zweitens Personen außerhalb der „proper“ Viktorianischen Gesellschaft, wie auch Schauspieler damals galten. Daher hat sich die Übersetzerin in diesem Fall auch dafür entschieden, im Dialog der Schauspieler das Du zu wählen.  
> [15] Queer subtext ("THE PRIVATE LIFE OF SHERLOCK HOLMES"... die FanFiction ist 2014/15 entstanden, ergo: "TAB" und v.a. Staffel 4 waren noch unbekannt,... oh, happier days!) und Kanon-Referenz: In "A STUDY IN SCARLET" ist Rauchen als Teil der Negativliste bzw. der Warnung, die Sherlock Holmes ausspricht, als er John Watson mehr oder minder zu seinem neuen Mitbewohner befördert.


	2. MORD!

Ich fand den Lyceum Bühneneingang in Aufregung, als die Schauspieler begannen, abzutreten; ihr Atem war in der kalten Nachtluft leicht zu erkennen. Ich näherte mich der Tür, als sie raustraten, und ich wurde bei einem grobschlächtigen Wärter mit einer Hand vor meiner Brust abgehalten.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“, fragte er.

„Ich bin hier, um… Mr Holmes“, sagte ich.„Ich wurde eingeladen.“

„Wurden Sie, wirklich?“, fragte der Wärter, mein Gesicht fixierend.

„Oh, lass es sein, Jim“, rief einer der Schauspieler von der Straße herüber.

„Du bist nicht einer der Wächter der Königin!“ „Nicht wirklich“, tönte ein anderer, und sie krümmten sich vor Lachen.

Ich biss auf meine Zunge. „Es tut mir leid“, sagte ich. „Vielleicht besteht ein Missverständnis.“

„Vielleicht besteht eines“, stimmte der Wächter zu und ich machte einen Schritt weg von der Tür.

„Watson!“

„Mr Holmes“, sagte der Wächter in Überraschung, als Holmes sich seinen Weg bahnte und mich begrüßte, indem er seine Hände mit den meinen umschloss.

„Watson, kommen Sie bitte rein“, sagte er. „Jesus, Jim, es ist eiskalt da draußen. Was haben Sie sich nur gedacht?“

„Mr Holmes, Sie wissen, dass Sie mich darüber in Kenntnis setzen sollten, wenn Sie Besuch erwarten.“

„Ich war nicht sicher, ob er kommen würde“, sagte Holmes, mir zuzwinkernd.

Er war noch nicht ganz fertig damit, sich abzuschminken, und so wirkte er außergewöhnlich und dramatisch im flackernden Gaslicht des Flurs.

„Jim, Sie sind ein Idiot. Gehen Sie aus dem Weg.“

„Bitte zu entschuldigen.“, sagte Jim zu mir, aber nicht sehr überzeugend, und Holmes zog mich weiter und in die Halle hinein.

„Meine tiefsten Entschuldigungen“, sagte Holmes, nur eine meiner Hände loslassend. „Jim nimmt seinen Posten sehr ernst, außer wenn es darum geht, Whiskey herein zu schmuggeln oder eine der Mädchen vom Chor zu beeindrucken.“

„Mädchen vom Chor?“, fragte ich in Verwunderung.

„Sie sind in der Nachmittagsvorstellung. Warteten Sie lange draußen?“

„Nur ein paar Minuten“, sagte ich.

Ich war von meinem Hotel hierher gelaufen und hatte mich verschätzt, wie lange es dauern würde, bis die Schauspieler herauskommen würden, wenn die Besucher gegangen waren. Ich konnte meine kleinen Zehen nicht mehr spüren. Holmes fixierte mich mit einem Blick. Er öffnete die Tür, die zum Umkleideraum führte und schob mich hinein.

„Sie haben sich nicht ein zweiten Mal die Vorstellung angesehen“, sagte er.

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und nahm meinen Mantel von meiner Schulter. Ich ließ ihn gewähren und schaute mich um. Der Umkleideraum war winzig: ein Tisch mit Spiegel nahm den meisten Platz ein; mit einem Holzstuhl davor. Zwei Gaslampen erhellten den Raum, Wasserschäden in den Ecken zeigten sich an der Decke und das abblätternde Rot der Wände war mit altem Kerzenrauch gefleckt. Eine Stange übervoll mit Kostümen stand neben dem Tisch, weiche Oberteile und Lederhosen und wollene Hosen. Darüber hängte Holmes meinen Mantel. Er legte meinen Hut darüber und drehte sich erwartungsvoll zu mir um.

„Nein, “ sagte ich, „ich muss zugeben, dass ich es… nicht schaffen konnte.“

Er ließ die Halbwahrheit stehen und sank in seinen Stuhl, in den Spiegel blickend. Ich stand links hinter ihm, den Rest des übrig gebliebenen Platzes einnehmend, und betrachtete seine Reflexion in der glitzernden Oberfläche, als er den Schwamm nahm, den er achtlos weggelegt hatte. Er war bereits feucht und ein bisschen vollgesogen mit Farbe und er wischte ein sauberes Stück über sein geschlossenes Augenlid, als er sprach.

„Das ist in Ordnung“, sagte er. „Ich denke, dass ich heute abgelenkt war. Mein Auftritt war nicht annähernd so gut wie der gestrige.“

„Sie waren atemberaubend, gestern.“

Er lächelte und wischte das Rouge von seinen Lippen.

„Das sagten Sie bereits.“

„Und ich werde es erneut sagen, falls Sie es wünschen.“

Seine Zurückhaltung war recht charmant und seine geröteten Wangen waren mehr als Farbe der Schminke.

„Vielen Dank.“, antwortete Holmes, seine Augen von meinen im Spiegel nehmend.

„Woher wussten Sie, dass ich nicht anwesend war?“, fragte ich.

Holmes legte den Schwamm hin und drehte sich um, um mich genauer zu betrachten.

„Ihr Mantel war sehr kalt, kälter als er sein würde, wenn Sie nur vom Haus her gekommen wären. Sie haben etwas gehinkt, als Sie eintraten, aber nicht so sehr, wie wenn Sie bereits für drei Stunden gesessen hätten, wie gestern Nacht geschehen. Es war die Kälte, die Sie etwas unsicher auf den Beinen gemacht hat, nicht die mangelnde Bewegung. Und Ihr abgerissenes Ticket von gestern befindet sich noch in Ihrer Manteltasche.“

Ich klopfte auf meine Tasche und fand, dass er Recht hatte; ein Teil lugte oben heraus.

„Sie haben das alles bemerkt? In wenigen Augenblicken?“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das ist mein Training.“

„Sicherlich nicht Teil des Curriculum einer Theaterschule.“

„Ich habe nie behauptet, eine solche besucht zu haben“, sagte Holmes, seine Nase anhebend.

„Was dann?“, sagte ich, lachend. „Sagen Sie mir nicht, dass Sie ein Oxford- Absolvent sind?“

Er schüttelte sich.

„Cambridge?“

„Ich studierte Chemie dort, falls Sie es wissen wollen.“

„Und?“

„Und nun bin ich ein Schauspieler, also können Sie sich denken, wie das ausging.“

„Sie mussten die Universität verlassen.“

„Seien Sie nicht töricht“, sagte Holmes, aufstehend und ein Schritt auf mich zugehend, den Abstand zwischen uns endgültig schließend. „Ich war der Beste meines Semesters, aber es langweilte mich. Nun, haben Sie vor, mich den ganzen Abend zu befragen oder wollen Sie mich lieber küssen?“

Sein Mund war auf meinem, bevor ich protestieren konnte, und ich packte ihn bei seinen schmalen Hüften. Er schmeckte ein bisschen nach der schmierigen Farbe, aber als seine Lippen sich öffneten, vergaß ich den öligen Geschmack zugunsten der warmen, süßen Bewegung seiner Lippen gegen meine. Er stöhnte, nahm mein Revers in seine Hände und zog mich näher zu sich, und zusammen fielen wir gegen die Tür des Ankleideraums.

„ _Doctor_ “, murmelte Holmes, den Kuss unterbrechend, um seinen Mund auf die Unterseite meines Kinns zu pressen. „Ich hoffe, Sie denken nicht, dass ich zu schnell vorgehe.“

„Gott, nein.“, sagte ich, meinen Kopf in den Nacken legend, um ihm mehr Raum zu geben, sodass er sich seinen Weg meinen Hals herunter knabbern konnte. „Ich denke, dass Sie genau das richtige Tempo vorlegen.“

Holmes‘ Lachen vibrierte durch mich hindurch und er presste einen letzten Kuss in die Mulde zwischen meinem Hals und meinem Schlüsselbein, bevor er seinen Kopf wieder anhob, um mir in die Augen zu sehen. Wir verstummten, der einzige Ton war unser synchronisiertes Atmen, und dann küsst er mich erneut, sanfter dieses Mal.[1]

 

OOOOOOOOOOOO

 

Während der ganzen Zeit, war ich mir nur peripher den Geräuschen von Öffnen und Schließen der Türen entlang des Flurs bewusst gewesen: Füße, Stimmen und Gelächter. Es waren Holmes‘ Company Members, die in die Nacht hinausgingen und sich auf den morgigen freien Tag freuten. Wir waren relativ still, Holmes und ich, auch wenn uns beiden durch Beobachtung und Erfahrung bewusst war, wie viel durch die Wände hindurch dringen würde. Plötzlich war im Nebenraum zu uns, ein lautes Geräusch zu hören. Wir beide zögerten, lauschten, und hörten das Krachen eines Regals oder vielleicht eines Tisches, der auf den Boden fiel und seinen Inhalt auf den Boden ausleerte.

Holmes setzte sich aufrecht hin, seine Augen alarmiert.

Dann wurde eine Tür geöffnet, gefolgt von einem dumpfen Geräusch.

Kurz darauf schrie eine Frau.

Holmes war bereits halb von meinem Schoss, als wir den Schrei hörten. Und das Geräusch setzte uns in Bewegung. Er hatte noch den Gedanken, ein oder zwei Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu schließen, aber für den Rest hatte er offensichtlich keinen mehr, weder für seine Kleidung, noch für seine Erregung. Wenngleich meine mit dem ersten Laut des Schreis zusammengefallen war. Holmes eilte zur Tür und riss diese beinah aus den Angeln, als er sie mit zu viel Energie öffnen wollte.

Ich folgte ihm in meinem Halbstadium und wir traten vom Raum in einen Ort einer schrecklichen Tragödie.

Die schreiende Frau war die junge Lady, die ich erst gestern kennengelernt hatte, Lydia Bainbridge. Sie war an eine Wand des Flurs gelegt, mit einem jungen Gentleman in einem feinen grauen Anzug halb schützend, der versuchte, sie zu beruhigen. Zwischen ihr und Holmes, lag ein Mann mit dem Gesicht zu Boden, in einer Blutlache. Ich drängte Holmes beiseite und kniete nieder, der dicke, metallische Geruch füllte meine Nase, und transportierte mich augenblicklich in eine andere Welt. Ich fühlte nach dem Puls und fand ihn, ungleichmäßig und schwach, aber unmissverständlich.

„Er ist am Leben“, sagte ich. „Schickt nach der Polizei. DU!“, ich zeigte auf den jungen Mann. „Schicke nach der Polizei, verdammt noch mal. Holmes, wo sind … Holmes, helfen Sie mir, ihn umzudrehen.“

Holmes tat wie befohlen, mit einer bewundernswerten Unberührtheit für das Blut, welches nun den Holzboden, meine Hosen, Hände und den Mann, der dort lag, bedeckte. Wir rollten ihn herum und ich hörte Holmes ein Husten unterdrückend. Der Griff eines Klappmessers steckte in der Leistengegend des Unglücklichen. Augenblicklich begann ich zu errechnen, wie tief die Schneide gelangt sein musste, in welchem Winkel, und wie viel Blut er bereits verloren hatte. Es musste beinah mit 100% Sicherheit seine Aorta verletzt haben, und das Blut, welches um die Verletzung herum heraustrat, dürfte nichts im Verhältnis zur inneren Blutung sein. Ich riss mir mein Hemd vom Leib, dankbar dafür, dass die Knöpfe bereits gelöst waren, und wickelte es um das Messer, um es hart gegen die Wunde pressend und schaute dann zu, wie der Stoff sich sofort voller Blut saugte.

Irgendwo hörte ich Holmes rufen: „Geht zurück, geht zurück! Watson ist ein Doktor, geht zurück, sage ich!“

Der Mann in meinem Schoß bewegte sich, hob eine Hand, um an meinem Unterhemd sich festzukrallen, und um mit der anderen Hand, mit zitternden Fingern hinter mir in den Flur zu zeigen. Ich umgriff seine Hand und beugte mich zu ihm, als er seinen Mund öffnete. Aber Worte, die er womöglich sprach, kamen nur als Gurgeln hervor, Blut aus seinem Mund hervorsprudelnd. Sein Gesicht verzog sich in Schmerzen, seine Hände zuckten, und ich dachte, ich hörte das Tosen der Artillerie in meinem Kopf. Ich duckte mich, mein Hals verschloss sich mit Panik, und ich presste noch fester mit meinem nun ruinierten Hemd auf die Wunde. Ein Soldat war dabei in meinen Armen zu sterben und ich hatte kein Verbandszeug zur Hand, keine Unterstützung der anderen Ärzte, keinen Frieden vor dem Getöne der Bomben und dem Geschrei der Getroffenen. Wir waren eingeschlossen.

Die Hand auf meinem Unterhemd löste sich und ich schrie: „Nein!“

Mein blutdurchtränktes Hemd in meinen Fäusten.

„Bleib bei mir, Gott verdammt, Sutton! Bleib bei mir.“

Sein Griff wurde endgültig gelöst und ich fühlte mehr als ich es sah, als der letzte Atemzug seine Lippen verließ. Das Blut trat immer noch aus, meine Hosen durchtränkend, aber als sein Herz aufhörte zu schlagen, ließ die Intensität nach. Ich verfluchte ihn erneut, diese Hülle die einst ein Mann gewesen war, und den ich verloren hatte. Den ich erneut verloren hatte. Dann waren da Hände auf meinen Schultern, die mich wegzogen, und ich erlaubte es ihnen. Ich war taub, ausgelaugt, und ich schaute hoch, um zu registrieren, dass ich mich nicht im Wüstensand, sondern auf dem Holzboden eines Theaters befand, umgeben von Fremden.

Es war Holmes, der mich wegzog; ich klammerte mich an ihn; blutige Handabdrücke auf seinem Hemd hinterlassend.

Er quetschte sich durch die kleine Menge, die sich geformt hatte, und führte mich in sein Ankleidezimmer zurück.

Meine Beine gaben unter mir nach.

„Ruhig“, sagte Holmes, der mir half, mich gegen die Wand zu setzen, „ruhig, jetzt. Zeige mir deine Hände, Watson.“

Ich zeigte es ihm, nun unmännliche Tränen zurückhaltend. Ich war rot bis zu den Handgelenken, mit dem Zeichen des Todes über meine ganze Vorderseite markiert. Mein Unterhemd und meine Hosen würden unrettbar sein. Holmes verließ mein flirrendes Sichtfeld für ein Moment und kam dann zurück, ein nasses Tuch in seinen Händen. Er kniete vor mir nieder und begann das Blut von meinen Händen zu entfernen. Ich begann still zu weinen.

„Es tut mir leid“, wisperte ich.

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie sich nicht“, sagte Holmes sanft, jeden Finger einzeln reinigend, das Blut auch unter meinen Fingernägeln wegwischend. „Wer ist Sutton?“

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf.

„Ich konnte ihn nicht retten.“

„Sutton? Oder Sterling?“

„Keiner von beiden.“

Holmes faltete meine beiden Hände zwischen den seinigen.

„Doktor“, sagte er, und ich zuckte beim Titel zusammen, „hören Sie mir zu. Niemand hätte die Männer retten können. Sie taten, das, was Sie konnten, und das war mehr, als jeder anderer gekonnt hätte. Nein, schauen Sie mich an. Sutton wurde getötet im Krieg und Sterling wurde unzweifelhaft ermordet. Sie hätten ihre Tote genauso wenig verhindern können, wie sie die Sonne davon abhalten konnten, heute Morgen aufzugehen.“

Die Bemerkung „ _Mord_ “ brachte mich etwas zu Besinnung.

„Was meinen Sie damit, ermordet?“

„Er fiel nicht auf sein eigenes Messer“, sagte Holmes, grollend. „Wenn ich herausfinde, wem dieses Messer gehört hat, dann wird der Besitzer eine Menge zu erklären haben. Wie fühlen Sie sich?“

Ich hatte aufgehört, zu weinen. Und als ich meine Hand zu Gesicht hob, um es abzuwischen, hinterließ die Bewegung nicht eine Blutspur. Ich atmete zitternd aus, dann ein, und nickte.

„Sie hätte das nicht tun müssen“, sagte ich, in die Richtung des blutdurchtränkten Tuchs zeigend.

„Seien Sie nicht albern“, widersprach Holmes, während er es in Richtung des Tisches wegwarf. „Sie sind in einem unzumutbaren Zustand und so können Sie unmöglich herausgehen und mit der Polizei sprechen.“

„Die Polizei?“

„Sie werden hier in einer halben Stunde sein, kein Zweifel. Fühlen Sie sich in der Lage, denen Ihren Bericht zu geben?“

Ich nickte erneut. Ich war beinah in eine Kugel zusammengerollt, meine Knie zu meinem Kinn. Holmes änderte seine Position, sodass er nun auf meiner Höhe kniete. Er berührte meine Wange sanft. Ich lehnte mich in die Bewegung, und einen Augenblick später hatte er mich umarmt, seine Arme um meine Schultern gelegt und meine Stirn auf seinen Brustkorb abgelegt. Der Geruch von Blut hang über uns, aber unter ihm konnte ich den von Schminke und Tabak erfassen.

Ich atmete tief ein.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOO

 

Als die Polizei ankam, war ich soweit wiederhergestellt. Ich war aufrecht, zum einen, und die Konfrontation mit Sterlings Körper auf dem Boden erinnerte mich nicht mehr an den jungen Soldaten Sutton. Das Blut war dabei zu trocknen, dick und zäh auf dem Boden werdend, aber die Leute der Company hatten von Holmes die strikte Anordnung erhalten, es nicht zu entfernen. Miss Bainbridge schrie nicht mehr, aber sie war sehr blass. Ihr Begleiter hatte ein Arm um sie geschlungen und wisperte in ihr Ohr. Eine der Schauspieler, eine weitere junge Lady, war leise am weinen, ihre Augen auf Sterlings starrem Gesicht fixiert.

Der Rest von uns stand da und wartete im Angesicht des Sturms.

Als die Polizei ankam, wurden wir als Gruppe von der Szene weggeführt, und gebeten, im Box Office des Theaters zu warten. Holmes stellte mich dem Direktor, Irving, vor, der meine Hand schüttelte und mir dankte, für was ich getan hatte. Dann wurden wir nach und nach befragt, einer nach dem anderen.

Ein kleiner, drahtiger Inspektor bedachte mich mit einem langen Blick: auf das Blut, das auf meiner Front anfing zu trocknen, ebenso mein schockierender Zustand von Unangezogenheit, und sagte: „Nun, Sir, erzählen Sie mir, was passiert ist. In Ihren eigenen Worten, bitte.“

Ich räusperte mich. Holmes hatte mir geraten, recht unnötig, die Dinge, die sich vor dem Mord ereignet hatten, auszusparen. Ich berichtete dem Inspektor, was sie abgespielt hatte, nachdem wir den Krach und den Schrei gehört hatten, ebenso den Teil auslassend, in dem ich mich nach Afghanistan zurückgesetzt gefühlt hatte. Der Inspektor schrieb, als ich sprach und nickte, aber war sonst still.

Als ich fertig war, sagte er: „Und Sie haben niemanden gesehen, das Theater verlassen?“

„Nein.“ „Nicht, als Sie selbst kamen?“

„Natürlich, doch, aber das war zuvor. Mr Sterling konnte nicht bereits erstochen worden sein, als ich ankam und erst später in den Flur flüchte. Er war ernsthaft am bluten; er mag höchstens zehn Minuten zwischen dem Stich und dem Fall auf den Flurboden gehabt haben.“

„Wie lange waren Sie im Umkleidezimmer mit Mr Holmes?“

„Vielleicht zwanzig Minuten.“

„Und haben Sie nichts vor dem Krach gehört?“

„Leute draußen, “, sagte ich, „aber nichts, dass solch eine Art von … Attacke erklären würde.“

Der Inspektor klappte sein Notizbuch zu.

„Nun“, sagte er, „vielen Dank für Ihre Zeit, Doktor. Wir werden womöglich auf Sie zurückkommen, aber bis dahin, sind Sie frei zu gehen.“

Ich fand Holmes an der Theatertür, der wieder in seiner eigenen Kleidung, offensichtlich auf mich gewartet hatte, und mir nun meinen Mantel hinhielt. „Ich fürchte, sie haben Ihr Hemd mitgenommen“, sagte er schlicht, mir in den Mantel helfend.

„Soll ich Sie nach Hause begleiten?“

„Nein“, sagte ich, den Mantel zuknöpfend und ihm etwas schenkte, das als ein Lächeln durchgehen könnte. „Vielen Dank. Ich denke. Ich… Ich sollte besser alleine gehen.“

 

OOOOOOOOOOOO

 

Als ich mein Hotel erreicht hatte, strippte ich aus meinen Kleidern und schmiss sie in eine Ecke. Ich dachte darüber nach, sie in eine Seitenstraße zu bringen und dort zu verbrennen. Aber das tat ich nicht gleich. Ich wusch mich, das Wasser in meinem Waschbecken kalt wie Eis, und schlüpfte in mein Nachthemd, zitternd. Der Berg von Decken tat wenig, um mich aufzuwärmen.

Ich hörte die Uhr Mitternacht schlagen, dann zwei Uhr, und ich starrte aus dem Fenster hinaus, auf den Himmel von fern, und sagte mir, dass ich meine Augen schließen und jede Minuten einschlagen würde. Ich verpasste drei und vier Uhr morgens, aber ich erwachte just nach fünf mit meinem Herz rasend in meiner Brust, das Blut in meinem Kopf pumpend. Ich stieg auf und ging im Raum umher, der Teppich unter meinem Gewicht untergehend. Mein Bein schmerzte, aber ich verdrängte es, und bald verschwand die Steifheit, und mein Gang war annähernd so normal, wie er sein sollte. Ich wiederholte den Moment, in welchem Holmes und ich in den Flur gekommen waren, und Sterling auf den Boden gefunden hatten, und fragte mich, ob wenn wir nicht so sehr mit uns beschäftigt gewesen wären, wir den Angreifer gehört hätten?

Hätten wir ihn retten können?

Hätten wir die Tragödie verhindern können?

Aber es nutze nichts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Das Original ist hier noch deutlich expliziter, wobei die Übersetzerin sich stets gefragt hat, ob bestimmte Elemente SO übernommen werden sollten. M. E. fehlt in der Übersetzung nichts, um der Handlung selbst zu folgen; queer representation ist wichtig - keine Frage - jedoch ist queer representation (m. E.) MEHR als (explicit) gay male love. Da diese Übersetzung - mit Erlaubnis der Autorin - einst für Menschen auf dem a-sprectrum übersetzt worden ist und ebenfalls für für heterosexuelle Leser, hat sich die Übersetzerin in Absprache und Dialog mit der Autorin dafür entschieden, genauso wie alle anderen Dinge (Shakespeare, endearments, gender roles; deutsche Eigenheiten etc.), auch sex scences kritisch zu betrachten und ggfs. zu edieren.


	3. Die Ermittlungen beginnen

Kurz vor sechs in der früh, wurde ich durch ein zaghaftes Klopfen an meiner Tür aus meiner Melancholie gerissen. Ich ging hin, um aufzumachen, und da ich nur mein Nachthemd und meinen Bademantel trug, öffnete ich die Tür nur einen Spalt, nur so weit, dass ich meinen Kopf herausstrecken konnte.

„Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Sie so früh wecke, Watson“, sagte Sherlock Holmes, seinen Hut unter einen Arm geklemmt.

Mein Herz machte einen ungewohnten Hüpfer und ich lächelte, obgleich der Nacht, der hinter uns lag.

„Ich habe nicht geschlafen“, gab ich zu. „Kommen Sie rein.“

Holmes trat in mein kleines Zimmer, bedachte meine wenigen Dinge, meine zerknüllten Laken, meine Waschutensilien am Becken, mit einem langen Blick, und konzentrierte sich auf mich.

„Ich komme hierher, weil ich das Gefühl habe, Ihnen eine Entschuldigung für den gestrigen Abend zu schulden.“

„Gott bewahre, Holmes, keineswegs!“, sagte ich.

Ich schloss die Türe hinter ihm.

„Sie konnten nicht wissen, dass während wir… das ein Mann ermordet wird. Das können Sie nicht wissen.“

Holmes lächelte, entgegen all der schlimmen Dinge der Dinge, die passiert sind.

„Nein“, sagte er. „Aber Sie waren auf meinem ausdrücklichen Wunsch dort, und dass ist es, was ich bedauere.“

„Ich nicht“, sagte ich sanft, „bis zu einem gewissen Punkt.“

„Ja“, sagte Holmes, „nun, ich muss Ihnen dahingehend zustimmen. Bis zu einem gewissen Punkt entwickelten sich die Dinge… sehr günstig.“

Wir lächelten uns an, verschämt und etwas dümmlich, und dann räusperte sich Holmes.

„Der andere Grund für mein Kommen, ist meine Unzufriedenheit mit der Art und Weise, wie die zuständige Polizei die Dinge händelt. Wissen Sie, dass Sie Ned Bingham, Sterlings Zweitbesetzung, verhaftet haben?“

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Mir war nicht einmal der Name Ned Bingham ein Begriff.

„Nein, natürlich nicht“, rügte sich Holmes selbst, „Sie waren bereits gegangen. Aber sie taten es, und es widerspricht jeglicher Logik.“

„Setzten Sie sich und erklären Sie mir, wieso“, sagte ich.

Ich zeigte auf den Stuhl, während ich mich selbst auf der Bettkante niederließ. Holmes hängte seinen Hut auf den Bettpfosten, schlug seine Beine übereinander und lehnte sich zurück, die Fingerspitzen unter sein Kinn pressend.

„Ned ist seit etwa fünf Jahren Teil der Company“, begann er. „Er ist ein ruhiger Mann, ausgebildet, ein absolutes Wunder, was Gedächtnis und Imitation anbelangt. Die meisten Schauspieler kreieren eine eigene _Persona_ für die Bühne und versuchen, diese von dem der vorherigen Schauspieler abzugrenzen. Aber Ned kann einen Mann auf der Bühne für zwanzig Minuten beobachten und dann diese Rolle bis ins kleinste Detail reproduzieren. Dann ist es beinah unmöglich, das Original auszumachen.“

„Die Polizei nimmt an, dass Ned Sterling getötet hat, um seinen Part übernehmen zu können“, vermutete ich.

„Genau“.

Holmes‘ Gesicht hatte einen nachdenklichen, verschlossenen Ausdruck angenommen; seine Augen waren beinah geschlossen. Es wirkte fast, als ob er schlafen würde.

„Warum ist das absurd?“

„Wenn er seine eigene Kreation spielt, wirken jene zu oberflächlich. Also gibt ihm Irving kleine Rollen, um ihn zu beschäftigen, und gibt ihm die Hauptrollen als Zweitbesetzung für Notfälle.“

„Nach fünf Jahren“, sagte ich, „ist es wirklich so unvorstellbar, dass er vielleicht eine bedeutendere Rolle für sich haben möchte? Sie sagten, dass Sie Teil der Company für sechs Jahre seien und Sie sind einer der führenden Köpfe.“

Holmes bedachte mich mit einem Lächeln und sagte: „Weil Ned nicht diese Art von Ambitionen besitzt. Irving hat versucht, ihm Hauptrollen anzubieten, aber er hat es abgelehnt. Er zieht es vor, die Zweitbesetzung zu sein. Er spielt die Hauptrolle für ein, zwei Abende, und dann übernimmt wieder die Erstbesetzung. Er hat es bereits für mich ein oder zwei Mal gemacht, und er ist immer so dankbar dafür, wieder aus dem Scheinwerferlicht zu treten.“

Ich runzelte meine Stirn.

„Und wenn er es nicht sein sollte, wer kann es sein?“

„Das“, sagte Holmes, „ist, was wir herausfinden werden“.

Wie eine Maschine wieder in Bewegung gesetzt. Er sprang aus dem Stuhl auf und setzte seinen Hut auf seinen Kopf.

„Ich plane heute Morgen dem Theater einen Besuch abzustatten und ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie mich begleiten.“

„Ist das Theater nicht geschlossen?“, fragte ich.

„Sicherlich.“

„Haben Sie einen Schlüssel?“

„Das habe ich nicht.“

„Dann schlagen Sie vor, einzubrechen“, sagte ich.

„Das habe ich vor. Ich will einen Blick in den Vorratsraum werfen, um zu sehen, ob es dort Hinweis auf das gibt, was vor der Tat geschehen ist. Gleiches gilt für den Flur. Ich will die Wahrheit ergründen.“

Ich stand auf, nicht ganz so majestätisch in meinem Bademantel und Slipper, und sagte: „Dann bin ich Ihr Mann. Geben Sie mir nur einen Augenblick, um mich fertig zu machen.“

 

OOOOOOOOOOOO

 

Wir fanden unseren Weg im Zwielicht der Straßen bis zum Bühneneingang des Theaters, wo Holmes plötzlich anhielt, sich hinkniete und ein kleines Mäppchen aus seiner Tasche herauszog.

„Behalten Sie die Straße im Auge, Watson“, sagte er, während er es öffnete und ein Kit zum Schlösserknacken herausnahm.

Ich stellte mich so, dass man ihn nicht sehen, ich dafür die Straße im Blick hatte. Für einige Minuten war nur das Klicken und Klacken des Schlosses und von Metall zu hören. Dann öffnete sich die Tür und der muffige Geruch des Theaters strömte heraus, überlappend mit dem von geronnenem Blut. Holmes warf mir einen Blick zu, bevor er die Tür ganz öffnete. Ich nickte mit Nachdruck und gemeinsam traten wir ein. Die Halle war dunkel und verlassen, das Licht von der Tür zu gering, um mehr als Umrisse auszumachen. Holmes tastete sich an der Wand entlang und plötzlich ertönte das Zischen des Gases. Dann zog er ein Streichholz hervor und zündete es an. Im Licht der Gaslampe konnte wir nun den dunklen Blutfleck auf dem Holzboden ausmachen, wo Orrick Sterling seinen Tod gefunden hatte.

„Kommen Sie, Watson“, sagte Holmes sanft.

Ich schloss die Tür hinter uns. Holmes näherte sich der Lache und kniete nieder, den Ort analysierend, wo Sterlings Leiche gelegen hatte. Nachdem Holmes seine Beobachtungen stumm draußen abgeschlossen hatte, traten wir gemeinsam in den Vorratsraum. Ein blutiger Handabdruck befand sich bereits im Türrahmen. Das umgefallene Regal lag unverändert an seiner Stelle. Puder und Öle waren auf dem Boden verteilt. Eine Spur führte hiervon weg, an Regalen voller Requisiten und einer Stange mit Kostümen vorbei, zum Flur.

„Was sehen Sie“, fragte er.

„Die Menge von Blut auf dem Boden draußen“, sagte ich, in die Richtung zeigend, „lässt vermuten, dass Sterling mindestens fünf Minuten zuvor angegriffen wurde, bevor er es schaffte, den Raum zu verlassen.“

„Dem Mörder damit genügend Zeit gebend, zu verschwinden“, sagte Holmes. „Die Schminke wurde ausgeschüttet, als Sterling versuchte, zu fliehen. Sie könnte Dinge über den Tathergang verbergen, aber wenn wir sie wegräumen, zerstören wir womöglich Beweise. Gleiches gilt für das Blut draußen, welches jegliche möglichen Fußspuren bedeckt. Wir müssen uns auf andere Fakten stützen, Watson.“

„Welche andere Fakten?“

„Sterling kannte seinen Mörder.“, sagte Holmes. „Er stand hier…“, er zeigte auf die Regale, „aber er schlug keinen Alarm. Was machte er hier überhaupt? Egal. Wir werden es ergründen. Vielleicht wurde er bedroht. Das Messer ist definitiv ein gutes Argument. Jim, der charmante Türsteher, den Sie letzte Nacht getroffen haben, würde die Anwesenheit eines Unbekannten sofort bemerken. Er hat Sie sofort herausgepickt und hat ebenfalls versucht, die Polizei auf Ihre Spur zu bringen. Also war es jemand, der bereits hinter der Bühne war und der nicht Aufsehen erregen würde. Folglich: ein Mitglied der Company.“

Ich schnappte nach Luft.

„Sie verdächtigen doch nicht etwa einer Ihrer Kollegen?“

Holmes blickte mich an, die Stirn runzelnd.

„Selbstverständlich. Sterling wusste, wer es war. Er hat keinen Alarm geschlagen; dasselbe gilt für Jim. Es ist ein Mörder unter uns, Watson. Wir werden herausfinden, wer es ist.“

 

OOOOOOOOOOOO

 

Miss Lydia Bainbridge trat zurück, um uns in ihre Wohnung im zweiten Stock hereinzulassen. Sie sah immer noch leicht mitgenommen von den Geschehnissen des gestrigen Abends aus. Ihr blondes Haar war aus dem Gesicht gekämmt, aber Strähnen waren dem locker gesteckten Dutt entkommen, und ihre blauen Augen waren rotgeweint. Dennoch, sie sah unzweifelhaft wunderschön aus, unbeeindruckt davon, was die Welt von ihr hielt. Der Kuss, den Holmes auf ihre Wange zu Begrüßung setze, zeugte davon, wie nah sie sich standen, und das es nichts mehr als Freundschaft war, das die beiden verband.

„Wie schön, auch Sie wiederzusehen, Doktor Watson“, sagte Miss Bainbridge, mich schwach anlächelnd. Sie schloss die Tür hinter uns. „Billie hat gerade den Kessel aufgestellt, falls Ihr eine Tasse Tee wünscht.“

„Vielen Dank“, sagte Holmes, seinen Schal und Mantel ablegend.

Ich tat es ihm nach und Holmes hängte beides an den Hacken bei der Tür. Miss Bainbridge scheuchte uns zum Sofa vor der hell leuchtenden Feuerstelle und nahm sich selbst den Sessel auf der anderen Seite. Durch den Flur hinter ihr, sah ich den jungen Mann von letzter Nacht, im Langarmshirt und Hosen, Teetassen aus einem Schrank holend. Miss Bainbridge lehnte sich vor und nahm meine Hand.

„Doktor Watson“, sagte sie, „was Sie letzte Nacht – was Sie versucht haben, für Orrick – das war bedeutend. Vielen Dank.“

Ich wusste nicht, was ich erwidern sollte, also tätschelte ich ihre Hand und schaffte ein Lächeln. Wir saßen in gemeinsamer Stille für einen Moment, bis Holmes sprach.

„Lydia“, sagte er, „willst Du uns sagen, was passiert ist?“

„Oh, warum muss ich?“, lamentierte sie, sich selbst in ihren Sessel zurückfallen lassend und mit einem Arm ihre Augen bedeckend. „Es war so schrecklich, Sherlock!“

„Sie haben Ned verhaftet“, sagte Holmes.

„Nein!“

Miss Bainbridge setzte sich wieder auf.

„Sie denken nicht, dass er es war, oder doch?“

Holmes nickte bedächtig.

„Sie nehmen es an. Aber ich bezweifle es.“

„Ned würde niemals so etwas tun“, sagte Miss Bainbridge zögerlich.

„Watson und ich werden ermitteln“, sagte Holmes. „Die Polizei hat den falschen Mann, aber wenn diese gewillt sind, der Stimme der Vernunft Glauben zu schenken, so besteht Hoffnung.“

„Aber… du? Sherlock, du kannst,… du meinst das nicht ernst. Mein Gott, DU meinst es ernst. Warum, in Gottes Namen?“

„Weil die Polizei den falschen…“

"Warum du, Sherlock? Was hast Du damit zu tun? Du bist ein Schauspieler, kein Detektiv. Denk an all die Schwierigkeiten, in die Du gelangen könntest. Es könnte gefährlich sein. Und den armen Doktor noch mit hineinziehen…“

Holmes zuckte mit den Schultern, setzte sich aufrechter hin und faltete seine Hände wie zu einem Gebet unter sein Kinn.

„Ich muss die Wahrheit herausfinden“, sagte er. „Ich kenne Ned, und ich kenne die Company, und ich werde nicht die Polizei überall ihre Nase hereinstecken lassen. Sie werden ein Chaos hinterlassen. Du hast mit diesem Inspektor letzte Nacht gesprochen…“

„Was war sein Name?“, fragte Miss Bainbridge.

„Lestrade“, sprang ich bei.

„Inspektor Lestrade“, murmelte Holmes. „Er ist nicht ein kompletter Idiot, aber er weiß nichts über uns. Lydia, bitte.“

„In Ordnung“, seufzte sie. „Aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich euch helfen soll.“

In diesem Augenblick kam der junge Mann mit einem Tablett mit Tee zu uns und setzte es auf den Tisch zwischen uns ab. Als er sich neben Miss Bainbridge setze, registrierte ich mit einmal, dass es keineswegs ein junger Mann war: es war eine schlanke Frau [1] Sie war in Männerkleidung, die auf ihre weiblichen Maße geschneidert worden war, gekleidet. Und ihr weiches, hellbraunes Haar war sehr kurz geschnitten, aber jetzt, wo ich ihr Gesicht genau erkennen konnte, war er unbestreitbar weiblich. Sie hatte eine feine Nase und hohe Wangen, und ihre braunen Augen waren warm und intelligent. Sie schaute mir direkt in mein Gesicht, jegliche Fragen verbietend.

„Doktor Watson, nehme ich an“ und streckte seine Hand aus: „Billie Wilder .“[2]

Wir schüttelten unsere Hände über dem Tablett und ich schluckte jeglichen Kommentar herunter, der mir einfallen wollte.

„Wilder“, sagte Holmes, „du warst ebenfalls da, nicht?“

„Ja“, sagte Wilder , die Teekanne aufnehmend und einschenkend, „aber wie Lydia bereits sagte: wir sahen faktisch nichts.“

Holmes lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück, kreuzte ein Bein über das andere, und schloss seine Augen.

„Erzählt mir genau, exakt, was geschehen ist. Lasst nichts aus.“

Miss Bainbridge nahm ihre Teetasse in beide Hände und hob es zu ihren Lippen. Sie blies über die Oberfläche, nachdenkend, und begann.

„Billie wartete auf mich in meinem Umkleideraum. Wir hatten geplant, gemeinsam nach Hause zu gehen. Ich zog mich um und schminkte mich ab und ich hörte nichts Ungewöhnliches dabei. Wir redeten über … oh, Gott, ich erinnere mich nicht… Doch… über Urlaub, das war es. In Kent.“

„Ich hörte die Tür zum Vorratsraum öffnen und schließen“, sagte Wilder. „Jedenfalls nehme ich an, dass es jene Tür war.“

„Wann war das?“, forderte Holmes.

„Neun oder kurz danach.“

„Exzellent. Bitte fahrt vor.“

„Wir blieben noch ein bisschen länger, während Lydia ihr Gesicht wusch, und dann nahmen wir unsere Dinge und gingen auf den Flur.“

„War sonst jemand da?“

„Jim war am Bühneneingang“, sagte Miss Bainbridge, ihre Augen schließend. „Er ließ gerade eine Gruppe raus. Ich glaube, er hat ihnen etwas nachgerufen. Lily war auch da. Sie war vor den Umziehräumen, als Orrick,… als er aus dem Vorratsraum kam.“

Wilder legte ihre Hand auf Miss Bainbridge Knie und gab ihr ein aufmunterndes Drücken.

„Lily Sellars war romantisch mit Sterling verbandelt“, sagte Holmes, mir erläuternd.

„Ja“, bestätigte Miss Bainbridge, „sie haben sich seit ein paar Monaten gesehen, vielleicht ein halbes Jahr.“ „Wusste jemand anderes davon?“, fragte ich. „Es ist nicht schwierig, so etwas zu bemerken“, seufzte Holmes, „Besonders wenn man auf so engem Raum zusammenarbeitet. Du sagst, sie war auf dem Flur?“

„Sie stand vor den Umkleiden mit ihrem Mantel an“, sagte Miss Bainbridge, sich plötzlich aufsetzend: „Oh Gott, Sherlock, du denkst nicht, dass…“

„Wir werden nicht voreilige Schlüsse ziehen, Lydia“, sagte Holmes ernst, was die junge Schauspielerin zu beruhigen schien. „Watson und ich werden sie heute Morgen aufsuchen und in Erfahrung bringen, ob sie uns etwas berichten kann.“

„Du wirst den Schuldigen finden, nicht wahr?“, sagte Miss Bainbridge. „Wer immer Orrick getötet hat? Du wirst es wirklich tun.“

„Das ist jedenfalls meine erklärtes Anliegen“, sagte Holmes.

Wir beendeten unseren Tee mit leichterer Konversation und schließlich stand Sherlock Holmes vom Sofa auf. Miss Bainbridge, Wilder und ich folgten ihm. Unsere Gastgeberin knotete ihre Finger zusammen und löste sie dann wieder. Dann streifte sie ihre Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht mehr erzählen kann, Sherlock“, sagte sie. „Aber wenn es irgendetwas gibt, was ich tun kann, sag es ruhig. Wir stehen dir zu Verfügung.“

„Bis zu einem Punkt“, unterbrach Wilder.

„Billie!“

„Ich will nicht, dass er dich in Gefahr bringt“, sagte Wilder. „ _No disrespect_ , Mr Holmes.“ [3]

„Nicht geschehen, Wilder. Ich verstehe deine Bedenken. Lydia, falls ich etwas brauche, werde ich es dich wissen lassen. Vielen Dank euch beiden. Komm, Watson.“

 

OOOOOOOOOOOO

 

„Ich weiß, dass Du bereits mit der Polizei gesprochen hast, Lily“, sagte Holmes, als wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Miss Sellars Wohngemeinschaft geführt wurden. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Du müde bist, von all den Fragen, aber könntest Du ein letztes Mal wiederholen, was letzte Nacht geschehen ist?“

Miss Sellars saß auf einem Sofa vor einem knackenden Feuer, flankiert von einem Gentleman zu beiden Seiten. Der eine zu ihrer linken erkannte ich als den Schauspieler, der die Rolle des King Claudius inne hatte, und obgleich er nicht länger Mantel und Krone trug, hatte der Hauch von Autorität ihn nicht verlassen. Aber anstelle des kalten, bösen Mannes, den ich auf der Bühne gesehen hatte, tätschelte dieser Mann Miss Sellars Hand und hielt ihr ein frisches Taschentuch hin, wie es ein netter Großvater tun würde.

"Das ist Gregory Churchley", wisperte Holmes in mein Ohr, als wir reinkamen.

Er war am längsten mit der Company, und Miss Sellars drehte sich leicht in seine Richtung, seine Nähe suchend. Der andere zu Miss Sellars rechten war ein junger, obgleich ein bisschen älter als Holmes und ich, und sicherlich älter als Miss Sellars, Mann. Er hatte einen Arm um sie, obgleich der angespannten Schultern, die sie wohl genutzt hatte, um etwas Distanz zu ihm zu gewinnen. Ich erkannte sofort den Versuch eines eifrigen Mannes eine alte Liebe zu ersetzen und ich fühlte meine Wut in meinem Hals aufsteigen. Sterling war weniger als vierundzwanzig Stunden tot und dieser Mann verlor keine Zeit.

„Quincy Dudley“, hatte Holmes gemurmelt, ohne weitere Erklärungen.

„Nun, schau an, Holmes“, sagte Dudley, eine Hand von Miss Sellars nehmend, um einen Finger auf Holmes zu zeigen. „Was denkst Du dir, einfach hier hereinzustürmen und sie auszufragen? Lily hat genug durch gemacht, um noch weiter belästigt zu werden. Und wer ist das überhaupt?“

„Das ist mein Kollege, Doktor Watson“, sagte Holmes steif, seine Augen den jungen Mann fixierend.

„ _I am sorry for your loss_ [4], Miss Sellars“, sagte ich, an Dudley vorbeischauend, und mich ihr gegenübersetzend.

„Vielen Dank, Doktor“, schniefte Miss Sellars. „Sie waren derjenige, der versucht hat, ihn zu retten. Vielen Dank.“

Ich nickte still. Ich konnte das Blut wieder unter meinen Händen fühlen. Holmes räusperte sich, die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn richtend, und ich konnte etwas leichter atmen. Ich wusste nicht wie viel Dankbarkeit ich noch empfinden konnte.

„Lily“, sagte er, „ich will die Wahrheit ergründen. Du warst im Flur, als Orrick herauskam. Berichte mir, was Du gesehen hast.“

„Bist Du jetzt unter die Detektive gegangen, Holmes?“, forderte Dudley. „Das ist ein absoluter Witz!“

„Ich sah kaum etwas“, begann Miss Sellars.

Dudley unterbrach erneut, sein rundes Gesicht mit Hass verzerrt.

„Es ist widerlich, ihr das zuzumuten.“

„Still, Dudley“, sagte Mr Churchley, seine Stimme ein tiefes, vibrierende Tönen. „Lass das Mädchen sprechen."

Miss Sellars bedachte Churchley mit einem zögerlichen, dankbaren Lächeln und fixierte ihre gerötete Augen auf Holmes.

„Orrick und ich … wir waren verlobt und wollten heiraten“, brachte sie hervor, ihre Tränen wieder hervorquellend. „Wir sollten gemeinsam gestern Abend nach Hause gehen.“

„Warum war Sterling im Vorratsraum?“, fragte Holmes.

Schniefend, ihren beiden anwesenden Rittern einen Seitenblick bedenkend, sagte Miss Sellars: „Ich weiß… ich weiß es nicht, Mr Holmes.“

„Sie weiß es nicht, verdammt noch mal“, unterbrach Dudley erneut.

„Stopp dein vermaledeites Einmischen!“

„Dudley, Mr Churchley, könnten Sie uns beide für ein paar Minuten entbehren?“, sagte Holmes, bedächtig auf Miss Sellars schauend. „Vielen Dank.“

Dudleys Ausdruck war das einer schlecht verdeckten Ablehnung.

„Ich werde sie nicht alleine lassen“, protestierte er.

„Wir werden draußen warten“, sagte Mr Churchley, aufstehend und Dudley fest beim Arm packend.

Dudley windete sich in Protest, aber er wurde aus dem Raum gezogen.

„Lily, Du kannst offen mit mir sprechen“, sagte Holmes, als sie gegangen waren. „Doktor Watson und ich wollen die Wahrheit ergründen. Alles, was Du uns mitteilen kannst, egal welcher Art Information, wird helfen.“

„Wir haben uns verabredet“, sagte Miss Sellars, ihre Augen bedeckend. „Wir… wir wollten ein paar Minuten für uns, bevor wir in die Kälte gehen. Er brachte mir Blumen mit und ich… Ich dankte ihm dafür.“

„Gab es einen besonderen Anlass für die Blumen?“, fragte Holmes.

„Wir hatten gestritten“, sagte Miss Sellars, ihre Lippen zitterten. „Ich mag nicht, dass er so viel trinkt. Und er mag nicht, dass ich ihn dafür rüge. Nun, du warst dabei, Holmes, die Nacht zuvor. Er hatte zu viel vom Punsch und er hat mich beschämt.“

„Also kaufte er die Blumen, um sich zu entschuldigen.“ Miss Sellars nickte. „Ich wollte ihm sagen, dass es nicht genug sei. Dass Blumen nicht alles verzeihen, aber dann… nun, wir fanden eine Art Kompromiss.“

Ich vermutete dass ihr Art Kompromiss dem, das Holmes und ich geteilt hatte, nicht unähnlich gewesen war. Ich verdachte es ihr nicht, dass sie wage blieb.

„Also warst Du alleine mit ihm im Vorratsraum“, sagte Holmes. Sie nickte zitternd. „Welche Uhrzeit?“

„Neun Uhr. Ich wusste, wenn ich zu lange weg bliebe, dann würden sie mich in der Umkleide vermissen und nach mir schauen.“

„Und als Du ihn verließt, war er am Leben?“, fragte ich dümmlich.

Ihr tapferes Gesicht fiel für einen Moment, und sie weinte in Verzweiflung, nickend. Denn erlangte sie wieder ihre Haltung.

„Ich brauchte nicht mehr als zehn Minuten um mich abzuschminken und umzuziehen“, sagte sie. „Ich kam heraus und rannte fast in Wilder hinein. Das war als…“

„Ja“, sagte Holmes, dankbarerweise sie unterbrechend. „Wo ging Sterling normalerweise hin, um zu trinken, wenn er nicht mit der Company unterwegs war?“

„The Stoat and Barrel in der Charlotte Street. Das ist wo wir uns getroffen haben.“

Miss Sellars begann wieder zu zittern, in ihren blauen, weiten Augen, Tränen hervorquellend.

„Er war regelmäßig da?“

Sie nickte.

„Er hat seine Gruppe von Freunden“, sagte er. „Sie werden so traurig sein.“

„Wirst Du heute Nacht hingehen und es ihnen mitteilen?“, fragte Holmes, mehr freundlich.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht heute Abend. Ich kann nicht,… allein der Gedanke,… so kurz nach…“

Hinter uns, Quincy Dudley stolperte in den Raum zurück.

„Ich sah jemandem im Flur“, verkündete er.

Holmes bedachte ihn kühl, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. Sein Widerwillen gegenüber der Störung war offenkundig.

„Wirklich?“

„Jemand, der mir unbekannt ist“, fuhr Dudley fort, ernst nickend. „Er hatte einen… einen Mantel an.“

„Ein Mantel“, widerholte Holmes. „Im Winter, unvorstellbar. Trug er ein Bart oder war er rasiert?“

Dudleys Gesicht verdunkelte sich.

„Bart“, sagte er, was Holmes Augenbraue noch höher ansteigen ließ. „Und er trug einen Hut, um sein Gesicht zu verdecken.“

„Wann hast Du ihn gesehen?“

„Als ich dabei war, zu gehen.“, sagte Dudley. „Ich ging mit O‘ Kane und Gillings um 9 und er war im Flur.“

„Hast Du ihn in den Vorratsraum gehen sehen?“

„Nein, aber er näherte sich der Tür.“

„Wirklich.“

Holmes setzte sich zurück, seine Hände wieder zu einer Gebets-/Denk- Pose faltend.

„Lily, hast Du diesen Gentleman auf dem Flur gesehen?“

Miss Sellars schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Vielleicht war er hier, nachdem ich ging.“, sagte sie. „Frag Jim, er hat ihn vielleicht gesehen.

„Ja, das werde ich tun.“, sagte Holmes.

Mr Churchley, der Dudley gefolgt war, geleitete uns heraus.

„Mir gefällt das nicht, Holmes“, sagte er zu uns leise im Flur. „Dudley ist hinter Miss Lily her, seit sie Teil der Truppe wurde.“

„Ich weiß“, sagte Holmes.

„Es ist gut, dass Du bei ihr bist.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie in direkter Gefahr schwebt“, fuhr Churchley fort. „Aber ich bezweifle, dass sie die Aufmerksamkeit schätzt. Sie weiß nur nicht, wie sie ihn loswerden soll.“

Holmes schnaubte.

„Diese Aufgabe wird vielleicht Dir zufallen, fürchte ich. Hat sie irgendwelche Familie, die vielleicht vorbeikommen könnte?“

„Ich denke, sie erwähnte eine Schwester.“

„Finde die Schwester“, sagte Holmes. „Sie braucht nicht noch Dudley, der sie wie eine fette Fliege verfolgt. Gibt dem Mädchen etwas Ruhe.“

Churchley schüttelte unsere beiden Hände.

„Vielen Dank noch mal, Doktor.“, sagte er.

„Nichts zu danken“, murmelte ich, und folgte Holmes in die Straßen Londons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Nur kurz, da in Kapitel 6 ausführlicher die Rede davon sein wird: eine der zentralen Themen dieser Geschichte - neben Theater, Krimi und Liebesgeschichte - ist gender. Im Viktorianischen Zeitalter (wie alle Jahrhunderte zuvor) war die Rolle der Frau deutlich mehr auf Haushalt und Mutterschaft begrenzt, als es heutzutage - zumindest in westlichen Industrienationen - der Fall ist. Um auch beruflich - zumindest in einem Rahmen - emanzipiert zu sein, musste FRAU wortwörtlich ihren MANN stehen. Eine mögliche Variante hiervor war/ist die Camouflage, hier: in Form von Kleidung.  
> [2] Billie Wilder - womöglich eine Hommage an den Regisseur Wilder, der einst "The Private Life of Sherlock Holmes" drehte. In diesem Film wird Sherlock Holmes am explizitesten als homosexuell dargestellt, der zu Drogen greift ('seven percent solution'), um seine Trieben (und Liebe für John Watson) zu unterdrücken.  
> [3] No (dis)respect - aufgrund der vielfältigen Lesart wurde das Original an dieser Stelle beibehalten.  
> [4] Aufgrund einer Rückmeldung habe ich mich entschlossen, auch hier das Original schlussendlich stehen zu lassen. "I am sorry for your loss" ist doch inzwischen auch im deutschen Sprachraum verständlich. So sorry, not sorry :)


	4. Mantel & Degen

Es war beinah Mittag und wir waren seit der Früh auf den Beinen, also bestand ich darauf, dass wir etwas essen. Holmes stimmte widerwillig zu, wobei er seine Stirn in Falten warf und laut seufzte, um deutlichst zum Ausdruck zu bringen, wie wenig es ihm behagte, dass er sich den menschlichen Bedürfnissen und Wünschen unterordneten musste. Er verschlang ein halbes Sandwich und einen Becher Kaffee mit freundlichem Nachdruck – und seine Laune wurde besser.

„Wohin jetzt?“, fragte ich, als wir aus dem Kaffeehaus traten und an der Ecke Drury Lane und High Holborn standen. „Sollten wir mit der Polizei sprechen? Nach neuen Entwicklungen fragen?“

Holmes steckte seine Hände in seine Manteltaschen, stirnrunzelnd.

„Sie werden unser Interesse an den Ermittlungen nicht schätzen“, sagte er. „Am besten halten wir uns erst einmal bedeckt, bis wir mehr wissen.“

„Sollten wir mit dem Türsteher, Jim, sprechen? In Erfahrung bringen, ob er den Mann im Mantel gesehen hat, von dem Mr Dudley sprach?“

„Hmm, vielleicht. Er lebt in Clerkenwill. Wenn wir einen Wagen nehmen, sind wir schnell da.“

„Ich kann nicht“, sagte ich.

Plötzlich fiel mir wieder ein, welcher Tag heute war.

„Ich muss… ich muss woanders hin.“

Holmes schaute mich überrascht an.

„Oh“, sagte er, „natürlich. Sie… Sie sollten gehen, falls Sie müssen.“

„Ich muss meine Pension abholen.“, gab ich zu. „Die Schlange wird bereits einmal um den Block sein.“

„Nun, dann…“, sagte Holmes, lächelnd. „ Ich werde unserem allseits beliebten Türsteher alleine einen Besuch abstatten und dann…“.

Er zögerte und die Stille zerrte an meinen Nerven. „Vielleicht wollen Sie mich heute Abend auf einen Drink im _Stoat and Barrel_ [1]begleiten?“

„Sterlings Lieblingskneipe.“

„Genau. Ich muss die Sache anders angehen: nicht wer war im Vorratsraum, sondern wer hatte Grund, dort zu sein. Wir werden mit seinen Bekannten sprechen und so ein vollständigeres Bild des Opfers erhalten. Auch, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, wer womöglich von seinem Ableben profitiert.“

Ich nickte und streckte meine Hand aus.

„Heute Abend beim _Stoat and Barrel_.“

Er ergriff meine Hände und drückte sie.

„Kommen Sie zuerst zu meinen Räumen in der Montague Street [2]“, sagte er. „Wir werden noch einige Vorbereitungen erledigen müssen.“

 

OOOOOOOOOOOO

 

Das Gebäude in der Montague Street war dreigeschossig und als ich nach Mr Holmes fragte, wurde ich zu den Räumen im obersten Stock verwiesen. Die Tür war offen. Es war ein Raum mit einem Bett, einem Waschbecken und einem riesigen Schrank. Das Bett war unordentlich, die Tagesdecke verknittert und das Kissen irgendwo. Das Waschbecken war billiges Porzellan, das bessere Tage gesehen hatte, aber es war sauber. Der Schrank quoll von Stoffen und Kleidern aller Art und Farbe über. Mehr Dinge, als ich je möglich gehalten hatte, dass ein Mensch sie besessen könnte. Aber vielleicht wog diese Menge auch die Leere der Umgebung auf. Aus dem engen Fenster hinausblickend, konnte ich das British Museum auf der anderen Seite erblicken, dessen dunklen Schindeln sich in den Straßenlampen spiegelten.

„Da sind Sie ja“, rief Holmes aus, mich hereinziehend. „Ich bin froh, dass Sie so früh hier sind. Wir würden so wie Sie derzeit aussehen, keine Chance beim Gelingen unseres Unterfangen haben.“

„ _I beg your pardon_ “[3], sagte ich.

Ich schaute an mich herunter. Ich hatte eine neu gebügelte Jacke und Hose an. _Respectable_.[4]Holmes grinste mich an.

„Sie sehen gut aus“, sagte er, „was uns nichts nützt, im Gegenteil. Legen Sie Ihren Mantel ab; er wird hier sicher verwahrt.“

Ich gehorchte und hängte meinen Mantel an den Bettpfosten. Holmes zog eine Reihe von wollenen Pullovern und kaputten Jacken hervor, die er von Zeit zu Zeit mir vorhielt, um schließlich die beste und am wenigsten respektabel aussehende Kombination auszuwählen.

„Ich dachte, dass Schauspieler ihre Kostüme im Theater lassen sollen“, sagte ich, einen weiteren Pullover über meinen Kopf ziehend.

Er roch nach dem Zeder- Schrank und nach Holmes: Tabakrauch und Pomade. Holmes schnaubte.

„Das ist Teil meiner persönlichen Kollektion“, sagte er. „Sie haben nicht wirklich viel an Kostümen. Ich muss all meine Schminke selbst erstehen und ich kann mich nicht an ein Kostüm erinnern, welches nicht mindestens sechs Mal umgeändert worden war, bevor ich es trug. Und meistens musste ich es für mich ein siebtes Mal tun.“

„Sie können nähen?“

Für einen Moment schaute er verlegen drein.

„Nein“, sagte er, „ich lass es meinen Schneider machen.“

Das erzeugte neue Fragen, aber er wiegelte ab.

„Ziehen Sie das an“, sagte er, mir ein weichen Hut mit einer Krempe reichend. „Ja, das ist perfekt. Oh, verdammt, Sie haben sich rasiert.“

Seine Finger fuhren mein Kinn entlang und so frisch rasiert, fühlte sich die Berührung wie ein Brandabzeichen an.

„Hätte ich das unterlassen sollen?“, fragte ich.

Wir waren nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

„Nun, es ist wie mit der Jacke, es wäre weniger auffällig gewesen. Nun, gut. Der Schnurrbart wird gehen, sehr gut, vermutlich sogar.“

Ich lächelte.

„Vielen Dank.“

Holmes schluckte deutlich und trat ein paar Schritte zurück, während er seinen Kopf schüttelte, als ob er etwas oder jemanden aus ihm vertreiben wollte.

„Nun gut, wo war… ich…? Ja. Hier ist Ihr Mantel. Und los.“

Die kalte Nachtluft biss an Ohren und Nase, aber der Schal, den Holmes um meinen Hals geschlungen und die Kappe, die er auf meinen Kopf gestülpt hatte, sorgten beide dafür, dass ich nicht erfror. Er hatte seinen langen schwarzen Mantel durch einen kürzeren, brauen Wollmantel eingetauscht und seinen feschen Zylinder mit einem Deerstalker. Er schlurfte und murmelte, als er ging.

Holmes war bereits in einen seiner Charaktere geschlüpft. [5]

 

OOOOOOOOOOOO

 

_The Stoat und Barrel_ war ein unscheinbares, kleines Pub, zwanzig Minuten zu Fuß von der Montague Street entfernt, und sein Inneres war noch unscheinbarer als sein Äußeres. Einst mag es vielleicht ein mittelständiges Lokal gewesen, der Tapete und der schimmernden Bar her zuschließen, aber der Zustand der Decke und die Flecken auf dem Boden ließen vermuten, dass es bessere Zeiten gesehen hat. Die Aura von Verlust lag über dem Ort wie eine Decke und ich ahnte, als wir über die Türschwelle schritten bereits, dass wir als Fremde, nicht willkommen sein würden. Dennoch, der Wirt servierte uns je ein Pint Bier, und wir verzogen uns an einen Tisch in der Ecke, wo Holmes und ich den Raum im Blick hatten. Holmes rührte seinen Drink fast nicht an, auch wenn er mich selbst ermunterte, einen Schluck zu nehmen.

„Wir sind keine Spione“, versicherte er mir, „aber wir müssen überzeugend sein.“

„Sie sind der Schauspieler“, sagte ich, „nicht ich.“

„Watson, husch“, zischte er. „Folgen Sie meinem Beispiel“.

Und er begann laut zu lachen und haute mit der Faust auf den Tisch, als ob ich einen wahnsinnig unterhaltsamen Witz gerissen hätte. Ich stimmte in das Gelächter ein, zuerst wenig überzeugend, aber mit etwas Mut, von Alkohol und Holmes unterstützt, gelang es mir. Bald hatte unser Verhalten die Aufmerksamkeit der Anderen geweckt und ein Mann stand von einem der anderen Tische auf, wo sie als Pulk saßen. Er kam zu uns, bedächtig, ließ uns warten, wohlwissend, dass wir alle wussten, dass wir es waren, den er im Auge hatte.

„Ihr kommt wohl nicht oft hierher“, sagte er. Er war schließlich an unserem Tisch stehen geblieben; seine Arme vor seinen breiten Oberkörper verschränkt. Er war nicht so groß wie Holmes, noch so breit wie ich, aber der Umfang seiner Oberarme und das Glitzern seiner Augen oberhalb seines ungepflegten Barts sprach eine deutliche Sprache. Er hatte hohe Wangenknochen, eine breite, platte Nase und eine Narbe über seinen einem Auge, die seine Augenbraue in zwei spaltete.

„Wir wollten nur `nen stillen Platz zum Trinken“, sagte Holmes, seine Stimme total verändert: nun war sie nasal, kratzend, definitiv Arbeiterklasse [6].

„Dachte nicht, dass es hier so still ist. Jemand gestorben oder was?“

„Ja“, sagte der bullige Mann, „jemand ist tot. Also würden wir’s vorziehen, wenn ihr euren Mund haltet und `nem Toten Respekt zeigt.“

Holmes Gesicht war ein Bild der Überraschung: sein Mund ein perfektes O, die Augen weit. Er schaffte es sogar, zu erröten.

„ _My dear chap_ [7]!“, rief er aus. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung! Wie kann ich…? Die nächste Runde geht auf mich, ich besteh‘ drauf. Meine tiefste Entschuldigung, natürlich.“

Er legte ein bisschen dick auf, dachte ich, aber der bullige Mann schien gleichermaßen überrascht und eingenommen von seinem Verhalten zu sein.

„Nun, das können wir natürlich nicht ablehnen“, sagte er, „und Entschuldigung angenommen.“

„Will Escott“, sagte Holmes, seine Hand austreckend und auf mich zeigend, „und das ist mein Freund…“

„John Watson“, sagte ich, bevor er sich ein Pseudonym für mich ausdenken konnte.

Der Mann schüttelte unsere beiden Hände und stellte sich selbst als Charlie Tipping vor. „Kommt und schließt euch uns an“, sagte er, in Richtung der trauernden Männer zeigend.

„Ich hol‘ die Getränke“, sagte Holmes, mir mit einer Kopfbewegung zu verstehen gebend, ihm zu folgen. Als wir die Runde bestellt hatten, lehnte er sich mir zu und zischte: „Sie hätten denen nicht ihren richtigen Namen geben sollen!“

„Es war Ihr Wunsch, es so überzeugend wie möglich zu gestalten“, wisperte ich zurück. „Und das unnatürlichste, was ich mir vorstellen kann, ist ein falscher Name. Ich werde nie darauf reagieren können und so alles verraten.“

„Wenn wir auffliegen“, sagte Holmes, „werden die Sie finden können.“

„Wie sollen jene wissen, dass es mein…?“, begann ich, aber dann wurde ein Tablett vor uns abgestellt, voll von Pints, und Holmes scheuchte mich wieder voran.

„Nun, dann ist unsere einzige Hoffnung, nicht geschnappt zu werden“, wisperte ich, als wir von der Bar wegtraten.

Holmes ignorierte mich.

„Gentlemen“, sagte er, das Tablett auf den Tisch abstellend, „mein Beileid. Muss `n großartiger Mann gewesen sein, um solch `ne Stimmung zu erzeugen.“

Ein allgemeines Gemurmel von Dank und Zustimmung ertönte und Holmes zog ein Stuhl heran. Holmes setzte sich hin.

„Manchmal“, sagte er, „find‘ ich es hilfreich, mich `nen Menschen laut zu erinnern, Geschichten zu teilen und das Leben zu feiern.“

Die Anwesenden waren wenig überzeugt.

„Wie willst Du das wissen?“, fragt jemand, während ich jemanden anderen murmeln hörte: „Wer glaubt der, wer er ist?“

„Ich hab‘ meinen alten Herrn verloren“, sagte Holmes, sein Hut abnehmend und es zu seinem Herzen pressend, „nicht mal drei Jahre vorbei. Für Wochen war ich still, untröstlich, wollt‘ mit keinem sprechen. Aber dann brachte der gute alte Watson hier“, er zeigte auf mich, „mich zum reden und es wurd‘ besser.“

Weiteres, mehr zustimmendes Gemurmel.

„Ich lass‘ euch mit dem Bier allein, wenn’s das ist, was ihr wollt“, bot Holmes an, „Aber `n offenes Ohr kann nie schaden. Warum nicht mit dem einfachen anfangen: Wo hat er gearbeitet?“

„The Lyceum Theater“, sagte Tipping. „Schauspieler.“

„Schauspieler! Kenn‘ nicht viele Schauspieler, wie sind die so?“

Lügen fiel ihm so leicht, dass ich nur staunen konnte. Er war ein Naturtalent. Er hatte die Fremden bereits um den Finger gewickelt und so waren sie bereit, ihm alles zu erzählen, was sie wussten. Ich zog meinen Stuhl neben seinen und hielt meinen Mund geschlossen, wachsam für Stellen, an denen er vielleicht Hilfe brauchen würde. Er brauchte fast nie welche. Ein paar Mal musste ich einspringen, um für ihn zu bürgen, aber innerhalb einer halben Stunde hatte Holmes die Lebensgeschichte von Orrick Sterling’s erfahren.

Dank seiner Bekannten, die Loblieder auf ihn sangen und damit alle seine Geheimnisse verrieten.

Wir erfuhren, dass Sterling für die Mengen von Alkohol trinken konnte, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde, bewundert wurde. Dass er immer eine Runde spendiert hatte, sodass alle seine Freunde etwas zum trinken hatte, selbst wenn sie es selbst sich nicht hätten leisten können. Dass er es liebte zu singen, aber sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, bevor er nicht sieben oder acht Pints intus hatte. Dass er einen Mann nach Hause brachte, selbst wenn er kaum auf den eigenen Beinen stehen konnte. Dass er stolz darauf war, ein Schauspieler zu sein, und dass er keine schlechten Worte von Fremden hierfür annahm. Dass er ursprünglich von niedrigerer Herkunft war als sein Spiel auf der Bühne schließen ließ, nämlich als Sohn eines Hafenarbeiters und einer Schneiderin. Holmes wusste womöglich das eine oder andere oder vielleicht gar alles, aber er saugte jedes Detail und Fakt auf, den die Menge preisgab. Ich konnte nicht ausmachen, was davon nützlich war, aber ich merkte mir alles, um es wiedergeben zu können, falls Holmes es wünschte.

„Aber wie er zuschlagen konnte!“, schrie Tipping. Er hob sein Pint hoch und die Gruppe grölte in Zustimmung.

Zu Holmes gewandt sagte Tipping: „Wir haben darauf gewettet, wie lang‘ s dauern würde, bis er `nen Tisch umschmeißt oder `nen Schlag austeilt. Er hat’s irgendwann rausgekriegt und fast den Laden hier zertrümmert.“

„Klingt gefährlich“, sagte Holmes schlicht.

Tipping zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Er kannt‘ manchmal sein Limit nicht.“

„Bracht‘ sich oft in Schwierigkeiten?“

Die Frage klang beiläufig, aber ich konnte sehen, dass Holmes eine Fährte aufgenommen und nun eifrig dabei war, sie weiterzuverfolgen.

„Ne, nicht mehr wirklich“, sagte Tipping. „Nicht seitdem er mit diesem Mädchen da ausging…“

„Hatte ein Mädchen dann?“, fragte Holmes. „So eine vom Chor vom Theater“, sagte Tipping. „Hübscheste Augen, die ich je gesehen hab‘“

„Gingen sie länger miteinander?“

„Ein paar Monate lang. War nichts Ernstes. Oder vielleicht doch. Konnt‘ man bei Sterling nie wissen. Was ihm wirklich wichtig war, wusste man bei dem nie.“

„Musste für sie hart sein“, seufzte Holmes. „Hatt‘ sie andere Verehrer?“

Er gab Tipping einen kleinen vertraulichen Schubs. Tipping schüttelte den Kopf.

„Oh, nicht ich, “, sagte er, „meine Alte, sie würde mich köpfen. Gute Frau, meine Alte.“

Holmes hakte nach.

„Also keine Rivalen für Mr Sterling dann.“

„Nun jedenfalls nicht für sein Chormädchen.“

„Andere Mädchen? Ein anderer Rivale?“

Tipping begann sich zu wundern und ich stupste Holmes mit meinem Stiefel an. Weiter so forsch, und wir würden geschnappt werden. Er schien meine Warnung zu verstehen und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und blickte nonchalant.

„Was war ich am sagen?“, sagte er. „Dieser Mr Sterling klingt wie ein Mann, der keinen Feind in der Welt hatte.“

„Oh, er hatte ein paar“, korrigierte ihn Tipping.

Und Holmes blickte mich triumphal an.

„Leute von früher, die meinte, er hätte vergessen, woher er stamme. Idioten, die meinten, sie würden im Kampf mit ihm gewinnen. Kerle, dem er ihre Mädchen ausgespannt hatte. Er war ein hübscher Mann, und er hatte seine Art bei den Weibern.“

„Jemals wegen einem Mädchen in Streit geraten?“, fragte Holmes.

Tipping schüttelte seinen Kopf kurz, aber es war mehr Widerwillen als Verneinung, so wirkte es.

„Ein oder zweimal“, grunzte er.

„Wann?“, hakte Holmes nach.

Und ich fürchtete, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Tipping blickte hoch, seine Augen auf Holmes fokussierend.

„Was geht’s dich an?“, forderte er.

„Ich will nur…“, setzte Holmes an, seine Hände erhebend, aber just in dem Moment wurden wir von einem von Sterlings unfreundlichen Bekannten unterbrochen – mir war sein Name entfallen – der an den Tisch trat und mit seinem Finger auf Holmes zeigte.

„Ich wusste, dass ich Dich von irgendwoher kenne!“, sagte er laut und betrunken. „Du bist einer von Orrick’s Truppe, vom Theater!“

„Nein, „sagte Holmes rasch. „ Ich denke, du verwechselst mich. Wir haben uns nie…“

„Ich weiß nicht, wer das ist!“, auf mich zeigend. „Aber Du, DU bist dieser Holmes, nicht? Du bist der verdammte Prinz!“

„Wir haben eure Freundlichkeit zulange in Anspruch genommen“, sagte Holmes zu mir und er brauchte es mir nicht zweimal zu sagen.

Ich sprang aus meinem Stuhl und drehte mich in Richtung Tür.

„Ihr verwechselt uns, ganz sicher.“, rief Holmes über seine Schulter, als wir uns durch die Tür quetschten und flohen.

Oder wir versuchten zu fliehen, wenn eine Hand mich nicht gepackt hätte, als ich im Türrahmen mich drehte. Ich konnte mich losreißen, aber wir wurden von vier von Orrick Sterlings engsten Freunden bis auf die Straße verfolgt. Holmes drehte sich um, um ihnen ins Gesicht zu blicken, mich hinter ihn bringend, und hob seine Hände, um sich zu ergeben.

„Hört zu“, sagte er laut, „wir wollen nichts Böses.“

Sein rauer, ungeschliffener Akzent war verschwunden und sein Selbst war wieder an seine Stelle getreten. Die vier Männer waren kurz verwirrt, aber unterbrachen nicht ihr Näherkommen und drängten uns in die Mitte der Straße.

„Wer glaubst Du, bist Du, dass Du uns alle die Fragen stellen kannst?“, forderte der erste Mann.“ „Seine Nase in Orrick’s Angelegenheiten steckend, das will er!“, verkündete ein weiterer. „Wo er sich raushalten sollte“, stimmte der dritte zu. „Du kennst ihn bereits“, sagte der vierte Mann. „Also warum tat’s du, als ob Du ihn nicht kennst?“

„Ich will herausfinden, wer ihn getötet hat“, gab Holmes zu. „Ich muss alles über ihn wissen, um herauszufinden, wer es vielleicht getan hat.“

„Und Du denkst, das hat was mit uns zu tun?“

Ich hatte den Überblick verloren, welcher unserer Verfolger jetzt sprach.

„Ich halte es für möglich“, sagte Holmes. „Etwas, das er tat, etwas, das er sagte, jemand, den er kannte,… es muss eine Verbindung geben. Irgendwie. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie und warum, aber es gibt sie.“

„Du sagst, es war sein Fehler?“, grölte der größte Mann.

„Nein!“, schrie ich, unfähig still zu bleiben. „Jemand wollte ihm zum Schweigen bringen und wir müssen wissen, wieso.“

„Nun, wir werden es euch nicht sagen, nicht, Jungs?“

Wir waren in der Mitte der Straße jetzt. Eingekesselt von drei Seiten von diesen betrunkenen, wütenden und trauernden Männern und ich blickte mich um, um nach einer Waffe Ausschau zu halten.

„Nein, das werden wir nicht“, stimmten die anderen zu.

„Dann gehen wir einfach“, sagte Holmes, seine Hände in die Höhe streckend, als ob das sie beruhigen würde.

Es war zu spät. Ich konnte bereits den Kampf in ihren Augen sehen.

„Nicht bevor wir euch eine Lehre erteilt habe, dass man nicht die Nase in die Angelegenheiten von Anderen steckt.“, verkündete der erste Mann und dann schloss der Kreis um uns.

Holmes hielt sich relativ gut, für einen Mann, der definitiv keine Erfahrung mit Straßenschlachten hatte. Er hatte für Bühnenzwecken Fechten gelernt, wie er mir an unserem ersten Abend mitgeteilt hatte, aber ich hatte Nahkampf- Erfahrung aus Armeezeiten. Ich wusste, wie man die Schläge auf Rippen und Gesicht abwehrte, wie man einen Mann aus dem Tritt brachte und wie man ihn auf das Kopfsteinpflaster schickte, und beinah gelang mir es auch an diesem Tag. Bis ich ein Schmerzensschrei hörte – es war Holmes. Ich duckte mich, schwankte, schlug zurück.

Mein Herz raste und mein Blut kochte.

Ich stellte mich neben Holmes und er gab mir mit einem Stups zu verstehen, dass er in Ordnung war. Aber wir waren in der Unterzahl. Da gab es nichts zum schönreden. Vier gegen zwei, selbst wie fit ich sein mag und wie betrunken unsere Gegner sein mögen. Gerade als ich ein Mann zu Boden gestreckt hatte, sah ich, wie Holmes ein Ellbogen in Augenhöhe traf und ebenfalls zu Boden ging. Ich sprang auf den Rücken seines Angreifers und rang ihm in den Dreck. Aber als ich meine Hand nach Holmes ausstreckte, packte der dritte Mann meinen Rücken und setzte sein Knie in meine Rippen. Meine Luftzufuhr wurde abgeschnitten, ich schlingerte und fiel, würgte. Ich konnte nicht atmen; der Boden kam näher und der Aufprall wurde nur von meinen ausgestreckten Händen abgemildert.

Ich sah die Dunkelheit über mich hereinbrechen.

Es war vorbei.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOO

 

Eine Pfeife eines Constable ertönte. Ich fühlte Holmes Hände auf meinen Armen, mich vom Boden aufhebend.

„Komm“, presste er, „komm, schnell! Wir müssen hier weg!“

Wir rannten, zuerst nur taumelnd, dann rennend, als der Constable hinter uns her schrie. Sterlings Jungs wollten uns zuerst folgen, aber weitere Pfiffe des Constable verhinderten dies.

Holmes ergriff meine Hand und zusammen verschwanden wir in der Nacht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 'Stoat & Barell' ist nicht nur der Name der Kneipe, sondern auch der ursprüngliche Titel des Kapitels. Da die Überstetzung bzw. die Erschließung des Zusammenhangs für deutsche Leser vermutlich wenig bringt, hat sich die Autorin dafür entschlossen, "Mantel & Degen" - die Hommage zum Filmgenre - als Kapitelname zu wählen. Auch, da m. E. das Kapitel zwar nun - nach Edieren - ausschließlich im 'Stoat & Barell' spielt, aber Holmes & Watson doch "Mantel & Degen" spielen.  
> [2] Montague Street: Der Wohnort bevor (!) ACD!Holmes in die berühmte 221 B Bakerstreet zog und etwas später, Dr. John Watson als flatmate bekam.  
> [3] "I beg your pardon" for not translating it. Pardon-moi.  
> [4] Leichte Abwandlung des Orginals, um 'respectable' - eines der Charaktereigenschaften, die - wie 'loyal- Dr. John Watson zugeschrieben (bzw. er sich selbst via ACD zuschreibt) und v. a. neben den Handlungen, auch in der Kleidung des doctor/soldier transportiert wird.  
> [5] Leichte Abwandlung des Orginals, um den Aspekt des "Charakters" bzw. der "Performance" zu betonen. After all, this story is about playing (pretend)...  
> [6] Arbeiterklasse... Den Akzent irgendwie in ein deutsches Äquivalent zu übertragen; ich bin mir sicher, dass da noch Luft nach oben ist. Anmerkungen sind SEHR erwünscht.  
> [7] 'My dear chap', siehe a. a. S.


	5. The Show Must Go On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: This story is abridged version of mistyzeo's "Totus Mundus Agist Histionem". Of course, with the permission of the author. In detail, it means that - as you have probably already gathered - the explicit scences are toned down. This was a necessity because the story was - originally - only intended for an asexual audience. Then, a friend (yes, a man, yes, middle-aged, yes, straight) discovered that I was translating the fanfic (actually, it was khorizar's gorgeous fanart that peaked his interest first), and then there is the gay couple, together for almost thirty years who come together when homosexuality was a crime in Germany and still hoping for "Ehe für alle", and, and, and, now we're here. With one reader who chooses to follow the fanfic for femslash. 
> 
> Long story short: This version of "Totus Mundus Agit Histionem" has a particular audience. It's a smaller one then mistyzeo's one, for sure. But I would never ever trade every one of you for the world :) This version, this project is a project that keeps on giving. Still, it's an audience that does not need explicit male gay sex. Representation matters - of course - but THIS AUTHOR believes that all sexual orientations need representation. Therefore, when you look for more explicit content, please read the original. When you're interested in an unusual project of "Inklusion", this might be yours. And I promise: there are kisses and love declarations and all the hints at sexy times.
> 
> Und einmal kurz in Deutsch:
> 
> Diese Fanfiktion ist eine - mit Erlaubnis und Absprache und im Dialog mit dem Autor - gekürzte/ edierte Fassung von mistyzeo's "Totus Mundus Agist Histionem". Aufgrund der besonderen Umstände und der Leserschaft, hat sich die Übersetzerin entschlossen, die expliziten Sexszenen 'abzumildern'. Dafür sind - wie hoffentlich registriert - signifikante Ergänzungen im Bereich Shakespeare, Viktorianisches Zeitalter, gender roles und queer identity hinzugekommen, die NICHT im Original zu finden sind. 
> 
> Alle Veränderungen sind als solche gekennzeichnet, begründet und in Absprache mit der ursprünglichen Autorin erfolgt.
> 
> Last but not least: VIELEN DANK für euer Interesse. Es ist ein beinah 2-jähriges Projekt, und es ist ein wahres Geschenk. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, wieviele tolle Menschen und deren Geschichten ich "kennenlernen" würde. Es mag vielleicht nicht die ursprüngliche Intention von mistyzeo gewesen sein, aber ich, a_different_euqation, kann sagen: 'life happens while you're busy...'

Vier Straßen weiter pochte mein Kopf und mein Oberkörper war so eng, dass ich kaum atmen konnte. Holmes verlangsamte sein Tempo und schenkte mir ein Grinsen in der Dunkelheit.

„Nun, das war doch gar nicht schlecht, oder?“, fragte er.

„Wir sind beinah getötet worden“, sagte ich.

„Seien Sie nicht töricht“, lachte Holmes. „Wir hatten sie an die Wand gedrängt. Noch ein paar Minuten und wir hätten der Polizei die Geschichte erzählen müssen, wie eine Horde Betrunkener bewusstlos zu Boden gegangen sind.“

„Ich glaube, Sie überschätzen die Lage etwas“, sagte ich. „Wo gehen wir hin? Wir sind in der Baker Street. Das ist nicht der Weg zu Ihrer Wohnung…“

„Nun“, unterbrach Holmes, „in gewissem Sinne, durchaus.“

„Der Rückweg?“

„Der Hinweg.“

„Sie haben mich verloren.“

„Der Raum in der Montague Street ist eine Attrappe, wenn Sie es so nennen wollen. Ich nutze es nur, wenn... Hören Sie, ich werde alles in einer Minute erklären, versprochen.“ Er zog einen Schlüsselbund aus seiner Tasche, suchte den richtigen Schlüssel, und trat zum Haus mit der Nummer 221. Die Tür war schwarz lackiert, schimmernd vom Licht der nächsten Straßenlaterne. Eine von Holmes Schlüssel passte nahtlos ins Schloss und dann drängte er mich in die Eingangshalle.

„Holmes“, zischte ich.

„Hoch“, sagte er, „ _there’s a good fellow_. Mrs Hudson stört mein Kommen und Gehen nicht. Ich werde ihr einfach einen Zettel hinlegen.“

Ich öffnete meinen Mund, um eine Erklärung zu fordern und schloss ihn wieder. Ich würde aus ihm nichts herausbekommen, bis wir beide in Sicherheit waren, und das schloss eine sorgsame Begutachtung seines Gesichts mit ein. Das Veilchen, das begann sein Auge zu zieren, würde sich nichts selbst behandeln.

Holmes kritzelte irgendwas auf einen Zettel und ließ es auf der Kommode in der Halle liegen und dann scheuchte er mich hoch. Es war stockdunkel hier, aber Holmes huschte an mir vorbei und öffnete ohne viel Federlass eine Tür, und dann hörte ich das Zischen von Gas und Zündhölzern und es wurde hell.

„Rein mit Ihnen“, murmelte er und schloss die Türe hinter mir.

Wir standen in einem komfortabel eingerichteten Wohnzimmer, offenkundig des eines Junggesellen, mit zwei großen Fenstern, die zur Baker Street gelegen waren. Es gab eine Feuerstelle an der linken Wand und ein Frühstückstisch an der rechten und ein Sofa flankiert von zwei Armsesseln dazwischen. Ein luxuriöser Teppich lag vor der Feuerstelle und gegenüber den Fenstern stand ein großer Sekretär aus Eichenholz, der voll mit Papier und Phiolen war. Ich entdeckte ein Bücherregal, überfüllt mit Büchern, klein und groß, und eine geschlossene Tür zwischen ihm und der Schreibtisch. Beim Fenster stand eine gesund aussehende Palme in einem Porzellantopf.

„Was machen wir hier?“, forderte ich.

Holmes huschte an mir vorbei und entzündete eine weitere Lampe. Nun konnte ich einen Spiegel über der Feuerstelle ausmachen und eine Kollektion von Kuriositäten auf dem Sims darüber: ein persischer Schuh, ein Messer, eine kleine Pendeluhr, eine Porzellanfigur eines Pferdes. Er drehte sich erneut zu mir um, seine alte, kaputte Jacke abschüttelnd, und sagte: „Das sind meine Räume.“

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Holmes.“

„Es ist eine lange Geschichte.“

„Nun dann bringen Sie mir etwas kaltes Wasser und setzten Sie sich, und während ich nach Ihrem Gesicht und den Verletzungen Ihrer Hände schaue, erzählen Sie sie mir.“

Er strahlte mich an und holte das Gewünschte. Sein Auge war nicht schlimm geschwollen, sodass zu hoffen war, dass seine Verletzungen nicht allzu schlimm sein würden. Ich nahm den kalten Hut und die Jacke ab, die er mir gegeben hatte, zog dann meine Schuhe aus und ließ sie an der Tür. In meinen Socken und Pullover saß ich auf dem Sofa und wartete. Holmes kam ein paar Minuten später zurück mit einer Schüssel voller Wasser und ein paar Handtüchern, die er zu meinen Füßen legte.

Ich feuchtete einer der Tücher an und nahm sie in meine linke Hand. „Nun“, sagte ich, eine seiner verletzten Hände ergreifend, „erklären Sie sich.“

„Niemand vom Theater kennt diese Räume“, sagte er. „Ich habe niemand jemals in die Attrappe in die Montague Street eingeladen, aber ich wollte auf der sicheren Seite sein. Meine Kostüme lagern dort, es ist dafür der perfekte Ort.“

Ich war gewillt, nach dem Grund hierfür zu fragen, aber entschied, dass er die Erklärungen in seinem Tempo liefern würde.

Holmes seufzte. „Mein Bruder ist verantwortlich für diese Wohnung. Ich sagte ihm, dass es nicht nötig ist, aber ich vermute, dass ihm meinen Beruf wenig zusagt und daher zieht er es vor, so zu tun, als ob ich keinem Beruf nachgehen würde. Er ist der Auffassung, dass ich mein Talent im Theater vergeude.“

„Ich denke, dass Sie Ihr Talent dort nutzen, wo es genutzt werden sollte“, sagte ich. Ich säuberte jeden seiner Finger sorgfältig, den Dreck der Straße und das Blut, das begonnen hatte, an den Wunden zu gerinnen, bis seine Haut rosa und weich war und die Schnitte sauber. Er lächelte mich traurig an. „Es gibt sicherlich andere Tätigkeiten, die meinem Talent dienlich wären“, sagte er. „Aber ich liebe es, auf der Bühne zu stehen.“ Er schüttelte sich und offerierte mir seine andere Hand. „Jedenfalls soll die Company unter keinen Umständen erfahren, woher ich eigentlich stamme.“

Ich grinste ihn an. „Sagen Sie mir, dass sie im Geheimen ein Gentleman sind? Mit den Schauspielern vermischt, weil Sie es mögen?“

„Das ist genau das, was ich sage“, schnappte Holmes. „Meine Familie ist Landadel, mein Bruder sagt, es ziemt sich nicht für mich, auf der Bühne zu stehen.“

„Wer ist Ihr Bruder?“

Holmes schnaubte und seine Hand zuckte in meiner. „Er hält eine unbedeutende Position in der Britischen Regierung inne“, sagte er. „Er glaubt, dass ich meine Fähigkeiten dazu verwenden sollte, in seine Fußstapfen zu treten. Als ob ich den ganzen Tag hinter einem pompösen Schreibtisch sitzen wollte oder meinen Abend in seinem horrenden Club.“

Ich tauchte das Handtuch erneut ins Wasser und fragte: „Wie ist Ihre Sicht?“

„Gut“, sagte Holmes, aber er zuckte, als ich mit dem Tuch sein Gesicht berührte.

„Kein Schwindel? Keine Doppelbilder?“

„Nein.“

„Schmerzen?“

„Es schmerzt, wenn Sie Druck ausüben.“, sagte er. „Aber sonst ist es aushaltbar.“

„Wir sollten besser Eis darauf packen“, sagte ich. „Können Sie solches bekommen? Oder einfach eine kalte Kompresse? Das wird sicherlich ein Veilchen morgen geben. Wieso kann die Company von diesen Räumen nichts wissen?“

Holmes seufzte und nahm das Handtuch von mir, um es sanft gegen sein Gesicht zu drücken. „Weil sie glauben, dass ich eine Waise bin“, sagte, das gesunde Auge auf mich gerichtet. „Wenn Sie wüssten, wer mein Bruder ist, dann würden sie mich nie wie ihres gleichen behandeln.“ „Und Sie haben die Sorge, dass Ihnen jemand nach Hause folgt, daher die anderen Räumlichkeiten?“ „Jein“, sagte er, „aber ich mag diese Räume eh nicht. Die Einrichtung schreit Mycroft in großen Lettern. Es ist sowieso zu groß. In Montague Street bin ich wenigstens alleine.“

„Warum S. Scott?“, fragte ich, meine Augen auf seinen Mund fixiert. „Warum ein Pseudonym nutzen? Ist es wegen dieser Wohnung?“

Er kicherte. „Es ist ein Kompromiss.“, sagte er. „Meine Mutter war so in Aufruhr, als ich zur Bühne ging, dass Sie forderte, dass ich nicht den Familienname nutzen sollte. Es war zu spät für das, natürlich, aber mein Bruder überzeugte mich, wenigstens, nicht meinen Vornamen zu nehmen, als ob dies Ihr die Schande ersparen würde, dass Ihr Sohn einer solche Profession nachgeht. Jeder würde darüber reden, so wurde mir berichtet.“ Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem bitteren kleinen Lächeln.

„Sie haben Sie nie schauspielern sehen.“, sagte ich.

„Mein Bruder durchaus“, sagte Holmes, seine eine nackte, wunderschöne Schulter hochziehend. Ich wollte hineinbeißen. „Er sagte, es sei eine Erfahrung gewesen, die er niemals wünschte, zu widerholen.“

„Sie sollten jemanden suchen, mit dem Sie die Räumlichkeiten teilen“, schlug ich vor. Ich lehnte mich zurück und er senkte das Tuch, nachdenklich. Ich strich eine feuchte Strähne von seiner feinen, hohen Stirn. Er lächelte mich an.

„Vielleicht sollte ich das tun“, sagte er. Und dann lehnte er sich vor und küsste mich. [1]

„Bleib heute Nacht“, wisperte er zwischen den Küssen. „Bitte?“

„Wird Ihre Haushälterin nicht daran Anstand nehmen?“, fragte ich, seine Nase küssend, meine Augen geschlossen haltend. Ich war bereits überredet, das merkte ich, als ich bewundert feststellte, wie perfekt meine Hände in den Platz zwischen seine Rippen und den Hüftknochen passte.

Holmes lachte warm. „Sie kennt mich zu gut“, sagte er. „Komm, ich habe ein Nachthemd, das Sie leihen können.“

Das Schlafzimmer hinter der verschlossenen Tür war kleiner, aufgeräumter als das Wohnzimmer, im guten Zustand – alles deutete daraufhin, wie selten es genutzt wurde. Holmes strippte aus seinem Shirt und schlüpfte in einen mausgrauen Bademantel, bevor er seinen Kleiderschrank nach dem versprochenen Nachthemd durchwühlte. Als er es mir schließlich in die Hände drückte, sagte er: „Ich werde mich noch schnell frisch machen; ich werde in ein oder zwei Minuten zurück sein“, und mit diesen Worten verschwand er wieder.

Ich zog mich langsam um; die Schmerzen in meinen Rücken machten sich bemerkbar. Ich begutachtete mich selbst nackt im Standspiegel, versucht, die Krater, die die Kugeln in meine Extremitäten gerissen hatten, zu ignorieren, und konzentrierte mich stattdessen auf die Stelle, wo das Knie des Brutalo gelandet war. Nichts fühlte sich gebrochen an, nur geprellt, und daher zog ich das Nachthemd über und setzte mich auf die Bettkante, um auf Holmes zu warten.

Holmes kehrte wie versprochen nur ein oder zwei Minuten später zurück und tauschte ohne Scham den Bademantel mit einem weiteren Nachthemd. Ich bewunderte die lange, schlanke Silhouette von Kopf bis Fuß, die Bewegung der Muskeln unter der alabasternen Haut. „Wie geht es Ihnen?“, fragte er, sich neben mich setzend. „Ich werde es überleben.“ „Wie schlafen Sie am besten?“ Ich zögerte. Das Adrenalin nach dem Kampf – neben anderen Dingen – würde mich womöglich die Nacht durchwachen lassen oder erneute Alpträume provozieren. Ich konnte es nicht sagen. „Sie sollten am besten außen liegen“, sagte er, hinter mich kletternd und die Decken zurückschlagend. Ich legte mich auf meine unverletzte Seite und er kuschelte sich hinter mich und legte die Decke über uns beide. Seine Füße waren kalt gegen meine, aber das Bett würde uns beide schnell aufwärmen.

Wie seltsam, dachte ich, dass nicht einmal zwei Tage zuvor, ich durch die Straßen Londons gewandert bin, und ich keine andere Seele in der Welt mein, Freund oder Vertrauter oder Geliebter nennen konnte. Und jetzt lag ich hier, im Bett dieses wunderschönen, mutigen, unglaublich verrückten Schauspieler, in seiner geheimen Wohnung, mit seiner weichen Hand auf meinem Bauch und sein Atem ruhig und gleichmäßig im Nacken, mit dem Gefühl, ein Zuhause gefunden zu haben.

Ich schlief.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Morgen fand Holmes und ich in geänderter Position vor; ich erinnerte mich daran, an einem Punkt in der Nacht, mich umgedreht und einen schläfrigen, murmelnden Holmes in meine Arme manövriert zu haben, und nun waren wir aneinander gekuschelt, mit mir hinter ihm.

„Wie geht es Ihrem Gesicht?“

Er petzte seine Augen zusammen und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer parodistischen Grimasse. „Wund“, sagte er, entspannt. „Ihre Rippen?“

„Gut“, log ich, die Stellen berührend, wo sich blaue Flecken bilden würden. „Wir haben Glück.“

„Da ist etwas, dass sie uns nicht gesagt haben“, sagte Holmes nachdenklich.

„Sie haben uns eine ganze Menge nicht gesagt.“

„Ja, aber da gibt es etwas Bestimmtes, das sie nicht wollen, dass wir es herausfinden. Etwas, dass Sterling getan hat. Ich konnte es in ihren Gesichtern lesen: etwas ist geschehen, etwas schlimmes, sodass jeder von ihnen glaubt, dass das den Mord verursacht hat. Vielleicht wegen einer Frau; Sie haben gehört, was Tipping über die Mädchen zu sagen hatte. Dass er stets eine neue Angebetete zu haben schien. Vielleicht gab es jemanden vor Lily, der Rache nehmen wollte.“

„Möglich“, gab ich zu.

„Ich besitze nicht genug Informationen“, grummelte Holmes. „Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt. Ich wünschte, wir hätten sie länger befragen können.“

„Noch länger und wir wären auf der Straße gelandet“, sagte ich. Ich strich mit meiner Hand über seinen nackten Rücken und setzte mich aufrechter hin, um sein Schlüsselbein zu küssen.

„Wir müssen womöglich zur Polizei gehen“, sagte er, mich an mich kuschelnd und sein Kopf auf meine Schulter ablegend. „In Erfahrung bringen, ob er in etwas Kriminelles verwickelt gewesen ist, dass bei ihnen verzeichnet worden ist. Herausfinden, ob er ein Strafregister hatte.“

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ mich aufschrecken, aber Holmes drehte nur seinen Kopf in dessen Richtung.

„Ja“, rief er.

„Guten Morgen, Mr Holmes“, sprach eine weibliche Stimme von der anderen Seite der Tür. „Ich habe Ihre Notiz erhalten. Sie müssen sehr spät zurückkehrt sein, Sir.“

Holmes zwinkerte mir zu und antwortete: „Es war recht spät, fürchte ich. Ich hoffe, wir haben Sie nicht gestört.“

„Keineswegs“, sagte er. „Wünschen Sie und Ihr Gast ein Frühstück heute Morgen?“

Er lachte beim Anblick meines Ausdrucks des Erstaunens/ Entsetzens in meinem Gesicht und sagte, immer noch grinsend, „Bitte, wenn es nicht zu viele Umstände bereitet.“

„Sehr wohl, Sir“, sagte die Vermieterin. „In etwa zehn Minuten dann.“ Ich hörte sie von der Tür wegtreten und in Richtung des Wohnzimmers weggehend. Ich schlug Holmes hart auf den Arm in Entrüstung.

„Oh, bitte!“, rief Holmes, lachend, meine Hand wegstoßend. „Ich sagte Ihnen, dass Sie mich zu gut kennt.“

„Bringen Sie eine Menge von ‚Gästen‘ in Ihre Wohnung?“, forderte ich, über ihn rollend und ihn aufs Bett drückend. Es wurde mir bewusst, dass ich keinerlei Grund hatte, solche Fragen zu stellen, aber Holmes schien eher erfreut als beleidigt bei meinen Besitzanspruch, und er schlang seine Beine um meine Oberschenkel und seine Arme um meine Schultern.

„Niemals“, sagte er.

„Was, nie?“

„Nun, beinah nie.“

Ich küsste ihn und er empfang mich warm. Wir blieben so ein paar Minuten, abgelenkt, und dann sagte Holmes. „Wir müssen aufstehen, _my boy_. Mrs Hudson wird uns niemals in diesem Zustand Frühstück servieren.“

Ich kletterte vom Bett und pickte meine verstreuten Kleidungstücke von der vorherigen Nacht, und versuchte zu verbergen, wie sehr mir das Kosewort [2] gefallen hatte. Ich zog meine Hose und Pullover unter dem Nachthemd an und als ich über meine Schulter blickte, konnte ich Holmes nackt mit dem Rücken zu mir, vor dem Waschschrank stehen sehen. Ich entledigte mich meines Nachthemdes und knöpfte mein Hemd bis zum obersten Knopf zu, als ich hörte, wie Holmes sich neben mich stellte. Er schlang meine Arme um meine Mitte und legte sein Kinn auf meine Schulter.

„Tee oder Kaffee?“

„Kaffee“, antwortete ich, überrascht bei der sanften Berührung von Lippen auf meiner Wange.

Er ließ mich los und öffnete die Tür. „Mrs Hudson!“, schrie er, „Kaffee für zwei, bitte.“

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Wir waren beide respektabel angezogen bei der Zeit, als die Vermieterin mit Frühstück und einer Kanne Kaffee heraufkam. Holmes hatte sich selbst in einen Bademantel geschlungen. Mrs Hudson war vielleicht in ihren Fünfzigern, mit ihrem weichen, ergrauten Haar in einem sorgfältigen Dutt zusammengehalten und ein leichtes Lächeln in ihrem runden, freundlichen Gesicht. Sie verzog keine Miene bei meinem Anblick, sondern schaute amüsiert, als ich aufstand, als sie eintrat, und Holmes, beinah in seinem Sessel liegend, sagte: „Mrs Hudson, Dr. John Watson; Watson, meine geschätzte, großartige und vieles aushaltende Vermieterin, Mrs Martha Hudson.“

„Es ist eine Freude, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen“, sagte ich leicht steif und sie schickte Holmes einen wissenden Seitenblick.

„Dasselbe gilt für Sie“, sagte sie. „Und wie ich mir sicher bin, auch für Mr Holmes.“

Ich fühlte, wie das Blut in meinen Kopf schoss.

Holmes schüttelte sich vor Lachen. „Mrs Hudson! Wirklich. Sie bringen den armen Mann in Verlegenheit.“

„Vergeben Sie mir, Doktor“, sagte sie, ohne viel Reue zu zeigen und immer noch lächelnd. „Wenn die Herren noch etwas benötigen…“

„Schreien“, bot Holmes an.

„Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn Sie die Klingel benutzen würden“, sagte sie, als sie ging. „Aber das tun Sie nie.“ Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Gütiger Gott“, murmelte ich, mich wieder setzend, immer noch stark errötet. Um meine Verlegenheit zu kaschieren, begann ich damit, die Dinge vom Tablett zu nehmen und zu inspizieren, während Holmes sich zu mir an den Tisch gesellte.

Das Angerichtete war mehr als ich in einer langen Zeit zum Frühstück zu mir genommen hatte. Die Armee, selbst für die Ärzte, war schlecht ausgestattet, und als ich zurückkehrte, rationierte ich Kaffee und Toast für die meisten Morgen. Das war ein wahres Fest. Es gab gekochte Eier, Schinken und Würstchen, Toast mit Butter, gegrillte Tomaten und Pilze und Kartoffelstampf. Holmes belud meinen Teller und macht es somit unmöglich, vorzugeben, dass ich nicht hungrig sei. Er selbst füllte seinen Teller nur halbherzig. Ich aß mit Gusto, während Holmes mich mit Geschichten von der Bühne fütterte und an seinem Essen pickte. Sein Hauptfokus war auf dem Kaffee, den er zweimal nachschenkte. Als ich meinen Teller geleert und meine zweite Tasse Kaffee begonnen hatte, fragte ich, ob er nicht die Mühen, die seine Vermieterin in die Zubereitung des Mahls gesteckt hatte, mehr schätzen würde.

„Ich denke nach“, protestierte er. „Verdauen kostet so viel Energie.“

„Über was nachdenken? Sie sind sich darüber bewusst, dass Lebensmittel die Energie bereitstellt, um Ihren Körper in Aktion zu halten? Auch ihr Gehirn?“

„Über Sterling, selbstverständlich“, sagte Holmes, die Tasse zwischen seine Hände nehmend. „Trinken Sie ihren Kaffee aus, _Doctor_. Wollen Sie zuerst nach Hause und sich umziehen? Wir haben einiges auf der Agenda bis zur 6 Uhr- Vorstellung heute Abend.“

„Ein Mann ist gerade gestorben!“, protestierte ich.

„Ja, das ist wohl wahr“, sagte Holmes, während er seinen Mantel aufnahm und zuknöpfte. Er war von noch besserer Qualität als seine Anzüge und er schien auf seine Form maßgeschneidert zu sein; die Breite seiner Schultern, seine schlanke Taille, die Länge seiner Arme und Beine akzentuierend. Ich schaute weg. Ich sollte nicht so leicht beeindruckt sein.

„Ned Bingham wird ihn ersetzten, sofern er aus der Haft entlassen ist. Sonst wird Quincy Dudley seinen Part übernehmen. Das Theater kann nicht schließen, selbst nicht für solch einen Anlass.“

„ _The Show must go on_ “, resümierte ich.

„Exakt. _The Work comes first_. Nun. Kommen Sie heute mit?“

Ich zögerte. Ich wollte nichts mehr als an seiner Seite sein, um ihm zu begleiten, egal welches Unternehmen er plante, ob mit dem Fall verknüpft oder alltägliche Dinge. Aber dann dachte ich daran, wie es wirken würde: ein Armeedoktor vom Krieg heimgekehrt, der einem Schauspieler wie ein Hund folgte. Es war nicht, dass ich mich zu gut für Holmes verstand, sondern war eher davon überzeugt, dass Holmes besseres zu tun hatte, als mich zu unterhalten. Ich sollte mich lieber darum kümmern, eine Arbeit zu finden. Ich sollte mein Hotelzimmer nutzen, wenn ich bereits dafür bezahlt hatte.

Holmes schien mein Dilemma zu ahnen, als er hoffnungsvoll sagte: „Vielleicht dann heute Abend?“

Mein Hotelzimmer, das nüchtern und einfach und all meine weltlichen Güter besaß. Und jetzt, die Annehmlichkeiten eines Heims, dass nicht das meine war, und dennoch nach mir rufend.

„Vielleicht heute Abend“, stimmte ich zu.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

„Sie sollten öfter nach Hause kommen“, sagte Mrs Hudson in der Eingangshalle, sich hoch reckend und Holmes auf die Wange tätschelnd. Er drehte sich weg, offensichtlich verschämt, aber lächelte liebevoll. „Ich weiß nicht, was Sie mit diesem fürchterlichen Verschlag wollen,- wenn ich doch alles für Sie tue. Ich stehe in Ihrer Schuld, wie Sie wissen, Mr Holmes.“

„Ich kann nicht“, seufzte Holmes, Mrs Hudsons Handgelenke ergreifend und sie zu seinem Brustkorb anhebend. „Wenn es jemand herausfinden würde, ich hätte keine Ruhe mehr.“

Sie strich sein Hemd glatt und er ließ sie los. Sie schauten sich an, adoptierter Mutter und Sohn, bis Holmes sich schüttelte und in seinen Mantel schlüpfte.

„Ich werde bald wieder hier sein, Mrs Hudson“, sagte er. „Ich verspreche es.“

„Ich werde Sie daran erinnern“, sagte sie. „Doktor, es war eine Freude, Sie kennengelernt zu haben.“

Ich errötete und stammelte meinen Weg hinter Holmes zur Tür. Er lachte mich aus, als wir an der Schwelle standen.

„Sie haben ein Händchen für Frauen, Watson“, zog er mich auf, mich auf die Straße in die kalte Morgenluft leitend.

„Sie sollten wissen“, gab ich zurück, ausatmend, „dass meine Erfahrung mit Frauen sich über drei Kontinente erstreckt.“

Das ließ Holmes nur in lauteres Gelächter ausbrechen. „Drei! Was war der dritte? Nein, warten Sie, lassen Sie mich tippen.“ Er stoppte mitten auf dem Gehsteig und drehte sein Gesicht zu mir. Er studierte mich für eine Minuten, seine Augen fixierend, sichtlich in Gedanken, meine Jacke, meine Hose, meine Schuhe, mein Gesicht, mein Haar, mein Hut, alles abwägen. Ich wusste nicht, nach was er suchte oder was er erkennen konnte – einige der Stücke hatte ich von ihm geliehen.

„Australien“, sagte er schließlich, mit der Überzeugung eines Mannes, der Gedanken lesen konnte.

„Grundgütiger, Holmes!“, rief ich aus. „Wie in aller Welt…“

„In der Art wie Sie bestimmte Dinge aussprechen, lässt vermuten, dass Sie einige Jahre dort verbrachten hatten. Solange her, dass Sie Erfahrungen mit einer Frau oder eher einem Mädchen sammeln konnten.“ Er knuffte mich an.

„Wir waren jung“, gab ich zu.

Er nahm meinen Arm, seine Hand in die Krümmung meines Ellbogens steckend, als wir weitergingen. An der Ecke, begrüßte uns der Zugang zur U- Bahn Station, warm und nach öligem Rauch stinkend.

„Hier?“, fragte ich?

Er nickte. „Elf Uhr. Ich werde Ihre Jacke von der Montague Street mitbringen.“

„Sehr gut“, sagte ich, mein Herz in der Brust klopfte. „ _Break a leg._ “

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Ich verbrachte den Tag damit, nicht an Holmes zu denken, und scheiterte kläglich. Es war das Geheimnis, welches den Mann selbst umgeben zu schien, was mir nicht aus dem Kopf gehen wollte. Meine Rippen waren blau und schmerzten und je weiter der Tag voran schritt, desto schlimmer wurde es. Ich lag im Bett mit einer Eiskompress auf meiner Seite, schalt meine Torheit lautstark und war in der Stille doch aufgeregt, dass ich mich in solch ein Abenteuer gestürzt hatte. Das war es wert, dachte ich, an Holmes‘ Seite zu sein.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Das leise Klopfen reichte, um nicht seine Haushälterin, sondern Holmes selbst die Türe zu öffnen. Sein Auge sah schrecklich aus.

„Sie sind so auf die Bühne gegangen?“, fragte ich, als er mich rein bat.

„Oh, das?“ Er schloss die Türe und nach dem kürzesten Sich- Versichern, küsste mich auf den Mund. „Hierfür ist Make-up erfunden worden, _my dear Watson_.“

Wir gingen hoch, meine Hand sicher in seiner.

„Was würden Sie gerne trinken?“, fragte er, meinen Mantel aufhängend und mich zum Sofa vor dem Feuer geleitend. Das Feuer gab eine angenehme Wärme ab und ich entspannte mich sichtlich, während er im Sideboard nach etwas, das er mir anbieten konnte, durchsuchte. „Aha! Ich wusste, es gibt Brandy hier.“ Er präsentierte mir die Flasche, die Augenbraue anhebend.

Ich nickte.

Holmes kam zurück und setzte sich neben mich, als er mir ein Glas reichte und lehnte sich dann in die Kissen zurück, seine Augen schließend.

„Bei Gott, was für eine Nacht“, seufzte er, sanft seine Schläfen mit seinen Fingerspitzen massierend. „ _Word got out_ , vermute ich. Über Sterling. Das Theater war voll und Irving fühlte sich schrecklich, die Vorstellung nicht abgesagt zu haben.“

„Was er hätte tun sollen“, sagte ich hitzig. „Wenigstens eine Nacht euch frei geben, nach so etwas. So etwas ist unmenschlich.“

Holmes öffnete seine Augen einen Spalt und lächelte mich müde an. „Wir können uns nicht weigern, auf die Bühne zu gehen.“

„Sie sehen erschöpft aus.“

„Nun“, sagte er, mich mit seinem Knie knuffend, „ich weiß, wer dafür verantwortlich ist.“

Ich errötete und nahm einen Schluck von meinem Drink. Holmes grinste.

„Ihre Jacke ist auf dem Stuhl“, sagte er, in die Richtung zeigend.

„Was haben Sie zu Ihrem Auge gesagt?“, fragte ich.

Er schaute etwas schuldig. „Lily Sellars war wütend und war nicht gewillt, außer den Zeilen des Stücks, mit mir ein Wort zu wechseln“, sagte er. „Sie hat natürlich von der Aktion gehört.“

„Tut es nicht weh?“

„Schrecklich.“

Ich beendete meinen Drink still. Hörte das leise Knacken des Feuers und das rhythmische Atmen von Holmes. Er schien eingeschlafen zu sein, aber ein paar Augenblicke später wurde er wach, schüttelte seinen Kopf und setzte sich aufrecht. Sein Knie war warm gegen meinem.

„Watson, vergeben Sie mir“, murmelte er, blitzend.

„Wofür?“

„Ich bin das Model eines unfähigen Gastgebers. Ich lade Sie hierher ein, sodass Sie mir beim Dösen zusehen.“

„Das ist nicht die schlechteste aller Beschäftigungen, wie mir scheint“, sagte ich. Ich setzte das Glas ab. „Jemand sollte Sie ins Bett bringen.“

Aufstehend, nahm ich Holmes bei den Händen und half ihm ebenfalls aufzustehen. Er lehnte sich an mich und ließ mich ihn zum Schlafzimmer führen. Als wir das Bett erreichten, warum auch immer, zögerte er.

„Ich fürchte, ich werde Sie erneut enttäuschen müssen“, sagte er. „Bereits zum zweiten Mal in solch kurzer Zeit, muss ich zu meiner Schande gestehen.“

„Holmes“, gab ich zu, den Subtext verstehend, „letzte Nacht fühlte ich wenig Schmerz im Angesicht der vorherigen Schlägerei und allem anderen, aber heute Abend quälen mich meine Rippen.“

„ _Oh, my poor fellow_ “, murmelte Holmes, seine Hände sanft über meine verletzten Seiten streifend. „Ruhen Sie mit mir, sodass wir uns beide erholen und nicht allzu sehr überanstrengen.“

Er zog sich um und ich entledigte mich meines Shirt und meiner Hosen. Ich legte mich neben ihn und er zog die Decke über uns beide. Die Lampe auf dem Nachtisch brannte noch und tauchte Holmes entspanntes Gesicht in warmes Licht. Ich bewunderte seinen Ausdruck, sowohl die schönen als auch die hässlichen Seiten: seine aristokratische Nase, seine reine Haut, das geschwollene Auge, eine verblasste Narbe auf der einen Wange, seine hohen Wangenknochen, seine ausdrucksstarken Lippen. Er öffnete erneut seine Augen und grinste und ich errötete, weil ich erneute beim Starren erwischt worden war.

Er reckte sich über mich, um das Licht zu löschen. In der Dunkelheit konnte ich fühlen, wie er sich noch enger an mich schmiegte, seine Wange gegen meine Schulter, seine Finger mit den Knöpfen meines Shirts spielend. Es war bereits eine solch vertraute Bewegung, dass es meine Luft abschnürte. Holmes schien es nicht zu merken. Ich bedeckte meine Hand mit seiner, um ihn zu abzuhalten und zu halten.

„Da ist noch so viel, was ich noch herausfinden muss“, wisperte Holmes. „Ich muss die Wahrheit ergründen.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Die ersten Anzeichen des sich ankündigenden Alptraums war das Gefühl von Sand unter meinen Schuhen. Aber natürlich war ich keinerlei Weise fähig, der Tortur meines Unterbewusstseins auszuweichen. Und so fiel ich in den Traum, halb Erinnerung, halb Fiktion.

Der Sand unter meinen Stiefeln bewegte sich und ich musste mich anstrengen, um voranzukommen. Ich schlingerte. Ich wusste, dass ich von Kameraden umgeben war, Soldaten und Medizinern, aber sie waren stets an der Peripherie. Der Mond über uns war voll und verwandelte die Wüste in eine unwirkliches Blau, ein Dämmern, Zwischenwelt, Halbstadium.

Eine unbekannte und vertraute Sensation startete von meiner Schulter aus. Mein Blick richtete sich auf sie und ich sah das Blut aus der Uniform austreten. Ich wusste den korrespondierenden Schmerz im Rücken einzuordnen und auch wenn ich nichts sah, ich wusste doch, dass ich verbluten würde. Es war noch nicht soweit, der Schmerz, die Wunde, der Schuss nicht real, aber dennoch: das Blut floss aus mir und mit ihr mein Leben.

Wir warteten. Die Zelte waren errichtet und alles war auf Kampf eingestellt, hinter uns, weit hinten in den Truppen, die Kavallerie, die Artellerie. Wir hätten sicher sein sollen. Aber ich wusste, was passieren würde. Und ich konnte nichts tun. Ich konnte meine Kameraden nicht warnen.

Das Feuer wurde eröffnet. Bald würde es uns überstürmen. Ich hörte bereits die Schreie der Gegner. Und die meiner eigenen Männer.

Jetzt brannte die Sonne auf uns herunter. Die Nacht zum Tag werdend. Das Blut von meinem Hemd war verschwunden. Aber ich wusste, dass es wiederkehren würde. Die Verwundeten wurden gebracht, zuerst auf Liegen angeschleppt, erschossen und aufgerissen und explodiert in Teile, aber dann standen sie gestützt auf die Schultern ihrer Kameraden, und bald hinkten sie und schleppten sich alleine weiter. Der Sand wurde nass und rot, meine Stiefel vollsaugend, während ich arbeitete, die Wunden nähend und die Kugeln entfernend. Ich führte mehr Amputation durch als ich konnte. Die anderen Mediziner waren weg. Die Jungen unter mir starben und ich konnte es nicht stoppen.

Dann traf mich die Kugel in meiner Schulter und ich wusste, wir waren gefallen. Ich rannte, meine Füße versanken im blutgetränkten Sand, mein Arm tot. Ich stolperte über Leichen, die einst Soldaten gewesen waren, und die zweite Kugel traf mich im Oberschenkel.

Ich ging unter, blind voller Panik und Terror, mit dem Wissen, dass der Tod auf mich wartete. Keine helfende Hand, die mich aufrichten und weiterschleppen würde. Es war vorbei.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

„Watson!“ Holmes lehnte sich über mich, seine Hand auf meine Wange gepresst. „John, wache auf. John. [3] Sie träumen, _my boy_. Wache auf.“

„Ich bin wach.“ Ich schnappte nach Luft und der Schmerz, der meinen Körper gepackt hatte, lokalisierte sich in meiner Seite. „Ich bin…“

„Sh“, sagte Holmes, „sh. Es ist in Ordnung.“

Ich nickte. Und ohne Nachzudenken, hob meine Hand, um meine verwundete Schulter zu betasten. Sie pochte wie meine Rippen. Holmes setzte sich auf und wollte zur Lampe greifen. Ich hinderte ihn daran. „Nein.“

„Sicher?“

„Ja“, sagte ich. „Es geht mir gut.“

„Vergib mir, Watson“, murmelte Holmes, „aber Du klingst nicht annähernd gut.“ Dennoch legte er sich erneut neben mir. Seine Hand lag immer noch auf meiner Brust, mich ankernd. „Willst Du darüber sprechen?“

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„In Ordnung“, sagte Holmes und küsste meine Wange, „das ist in Ordnung. Es geht mich nichts an. War es Afghanistan?“

„Holmes“, grummelte ich.

Er zuckte. „Entschuldige. Wirst Du es schaffen, wieder einzuschlafen?“

„Ich weiß es nicht.“

„Nun, dann wirst Du sicherlich nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich rauche“, sagte er sanft und nahm seine Pfeife.

Ich beobachte das kleine Licht, sein regelmäßiges Ein- und Ausatmen, ich sog den nun vertrauten Geruch seines Tabaks ein. Seine Hand strich meinen Rücken hoch und runter. Er sagte nichts mehr, bis der Morgen graute und wir aufstiegen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Abridged version (siehe notes).  
> [2] Ab diesem Zeitpunkt – wie der Leser sowohl im Original als auch in der vorliegenden Übersetzung – verwendet Sherlock Holmes die Kombination Nachname, z. T. Titel, das förmliche „You“ und oft (selbstverständlich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit) Kosewörter. Dies ist der sprachlich manifestierte Startpunkt ihrer Liebesbeziehung.  
> [3] Aka: I LOVE YOU in capital letters. Alle verwendeten Koseworte aus TOTUS MUNDUS AGIT HISTORIONEM sind übrigens von Sherlock Holmes bei ACD in anderen Kontexten verwendet worden. Ja, alle da… von „dear fellow“ bis „my boy“. Wir erinnern uns - mit Wehmut - and den ikonischen Dialog am Reichenbach/Mind Palace Fall in "TAB"...


	6. Scotland Yard

Ich begleitete Holmes am nächsten Nachmittag zum Theater, wo wir am Bühneneingang auf den Theaterleiter, Mr Henry Irving, und Inspektor Lestrade trafen.

„Mr Sherlock Holmes?“, sagte der Inspektor, wohl wissend, wen er ansprach.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Inspektor?“, fragte Holmes.

„Ich würde Sie gerne zu mir auf die Wache bitten, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht.“

„Aus welchen Gründen, wenn ich fragen dürfte?“

Der Inspektor blickte Holmes von oben nach unten an; er hatte augenscheinlich nicht den höflichen, aber offensichtlichen Widerwillen des Schauspielers erwartet. „Aufgrund des Mordes, der an genau dieser Stelle vor genau drei Tagen verübt worden ist, Mr Holmes.“

„Offensichtlich, Inspektor“, sagte Holmes kühl. „Aber was ist der genaue Grund für Ihren Wunsch?“

„Ich muss Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen“, sagte Lestrade, seine Hände hinter seinen Rücken verschränkt. „Ist Ihnen bekannt, dass es einen Einbruch hier am Sonntag gegeben hat? Das Schloss zum Bühneneingang ist geknackt worden.“

Holmes Gesicht war unentzifferbar.

„Wie ungewöhnlich“, sagte er.

„Ihr Arbeitgeber, Mr Irving, scheint zu glauben, dass Sie ein gewisses Talent mit Diebeswerkszeug besitzen.“

„Gibt es Handfestes für diese Anschuldigungen, Inspektor, oder listen Sie schlicht Fakten auf?“

„Holmes“, unterbrach Irving, „gehen Sie mit dem Inspektor, um Himmels Willen. Sie machen es nicht für sich besser, wenn Sie hier den Aufstand proben.“

„Im Gegenteil“, sagte Holmes. „Ich habe nichts mit dem Mord an Orrick Sterling zu tun, und wenn der Inspektor wilde Theorien spinnt, dann würde ich es vorziehen, dass jene Hand und Fuß besitzen.“

Irving schnaubte.

„Wenn Du für _being smart_ verhaftet wirst, Holmes, dann wird das Stück abgesagt.“

Holmes Haltung änderte sich schlagartig. Er packte Irving mit beiden Händen.

„Sag‘ nicht das Stück ab, Irving. Nicht einmal, wenn ich verhaftet werden sollte. Verspreche es mir, Irving!“

Irving zuckte zurück, aber nahm nicht seine Hände aus Holmes Griff.

„Was? Bist du verrückt geworden? Ohne Ned, wer sollte…“

„Egal wer“, sagte Holmes. „Wer ist egal. Dobbs kann Hamlet spielen,- es ist mir egal. Nur beschäftige die Schauspieler, lass sie auftreten. Du musst das Stück spielen lassen, bis das hier geklärt ist.“

Der Inspektor und Irving starrten Holmes in fassungslosem Unglauben an. Holmes machte ein Geräusch von Widerwillen, seine Hände hochhebend.

„Seht Ihr denn nicht? Der Mörder ist innerhalb des Cast. Jemand in hier“, und zeigte mit einem Finger in Richtung des Bühneneingangs, „hat Sterling getötet und ich…“. Er hielt sich plötzlich zurück, realisierend, dass er vielleicht verraten könnte, wer derjenige sein könnte. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass der Inspektor denjenigen finden wird, wenn er nur sie überzeugen kann, dass sie nicht verdächtig werden.“

Sein Gesicht leuchtete von einem Geistesblitz auf.

„Ehrlich gesagt“, sagte er, sich zu Lestrade drehend, „Sie sollten mich festnehmend. Tun Sie es gleich. Watson, Sie sind Zeuge. Komm mit mir zur Verteidigung. Irving, sag ihnen, dass man mich zu Scotland Yard mitgenommen hat, aber sag nicht, wieso. Lass die Gerüchteküche brodeln. Ja, das ist ein notwendiger Schritt, Inspektor. Es wird unseren Mann in Sicherheit wiegen lassen.“

Lestrade warf mir einen Blick zu, eine Augenbraue angehoben, und schaute Irving an. Irving verzog sein Gesicht, betrachtete eingehend seinen Füße, und fixierte dann seinen Blick auf Holmes. Für einen Moment war es still, als Holmes, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, den Direktor davon überzeugte, ihn diesen wahnsinnigen Plan in die Tat umsetzen zu lassen.

Holmes nickte einmalig und sagte: „Gut. Nun, Inspektor: Nehmen Sie mich mit. Watson, komm mit.“

Der Inspektor zuckte mit den Schultern, nahm die Handschellen von seinem Gürtel und nahm eines von Holmes hingehaltenen Handgelenke. Er schloss Holmes Hände vor seinem Oberkörper und führte ihn zum Wagen, das in der Nähe wartete. Holmes zwinkerte mir zu, als er einstieg.

„Keine Sorge, Watson“, sagte er zu mir, als wir uns in Bewegung setzten. „Das läuft alles wie am Schnürchen.“

Als wir Scotland Yard erreichten, wurden Holmes und ich durch den nächsten Eingang gescheucht, vorbei an den Zellen im Erdgeschoss und zwei Treppen hoch, einen Flur entlang. Inspektor Lestrade öffnete eine Tür für uns und befreite Holmes. sobald wir eingetreten waren. Er schloss die Tür hinter uns.

„Bitte setzen Sie sich, Gentlemen“, sagte er. „Doktor Watson, nicht wahr? Ich muss Ihr schnelles Eingreifen Samstagabend komplementieren, Sir, auch wenn es bedauerlicherweise keinen guten Ausgang genommen hat.“

Ich schüttelte mich und schaute auf meine Hände, die auf meinen Oberschenkeln ruhten. Meine Glieder schmerzten von der Kälte und dem Heraufsteigen der Stufen. Ich presste den Handrücken gegen die Wunde.

„Nun, Mr Holmes“, fuhr der Inspektor fort, „ich habe den Eindruck, dass Ihre Beteiligung in dieser Angelegenheit äußerst wichtig für unseren Erfolg ist. Liege ich da richtig?“

Holmes hob eine Augenbraue und schwieg.

„Es waren Sie, der sich am Bühneneingang am Sonntag zu schaffen gemacht hat, nicht wahr?“

Ich starrte weiterhin auf meine Hände. Holmes hob und sank seine Schultern und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. „Stört es Sie, wenn ich rauche, Inspektor?“

„Das würde mich sehr stören“, sagte der Inspektor. „Mr Holmes, Sie sind nicht wirklich festgenommen. Daran erinnern Sie sich?“

„Natürlich.“

„Also: Noch einmal, Sie waren es, der am Sonntag im Theater war?“

„Das war ich.“

„Sie haben Zugang zu allen Teilen des Theaters zu allen anderen Zeiten. Sie sind ein Hauptdarsteller der Company und Sie besitzen daher das Recht, in diesem Flur zu sein. Und dennoch wählten Sie eine Zeit, zu der das Theater verlassen und keine Vorstellung angesetzt ist. Können Sie mir sagen, wieso?“

Holmes nahm einen tiefen, nachdenklichen Atemzug, blickte zu mir, und sagte: „Ich musste mir die Szene noch einmal anschauen.“

„Sie sind kein Ermittler, Mr Holmes“, erinnerte ihn der Inspektor. „Sie sollten keinerlei Interesse am Tatort haben. Wir hatten ein Team die ganze Nacht lang vor Ort, um Beweise zu sichern.“

„Ja, das habe ich gesehen“, murmelte Holmes.

„Die ganze Nacht“, widerholte Lestrade scharf, „und wir haben einige Schlüsse über den Fall gezogen. Wir brauchen nicht, und ich sagen das mit dem größtmöglichen Respekt, Mr Holmes, einen Amateur, der uns attestiert.“

„Brachten Sie mich hierher, um mich zu rügen, Inspektor?“, ragte Holmes. „Falls Sie bereits alles, was Sie vom Vorratsraum benötigten, genommen haben und Ihre Schlüsse gezogen haben, wieso ist es von Belang, dass ich ebenfalls einen Blick darauf werfe?“

Lestrade verknotete seine Finger auf dem Schreibtisch und lehnte sich auf seine Ellbogen. „Ich bin Teil bei Scotland Yard seit zehn Jahren, Mr Holmes. Ihre Impertinenz beeindruckt mich nicht.“

„Also haben Sie den Mord identifiziert“, schlug Holmes vor.

Es kam zu einer unangenehmen Pause. Dann sagte der Inspektor: „Wir haben unsere Vermutungen.“

„Ich ebenfalls.“

Lestrade grinste.

„Dann bitte, Mr Holmes, erhellen Sie mich.“

„Ich kenne das Motiv noch nicht, Inspektor.“

„Das können Sie uns überlassen.“

„Ich dachte, Sie benötigen keinen Amateur, der Ihnen assistiert“, sagte Holmes. „Es sollte Ihnen erlaubt sein, Ihre eigenen Schlüsse aus den Beweisen, die Ihnen gegeben sind, zu ziehen. Stimmen Sie mir nicht zu?“

„Holmes“, murmelte ich. Er schaute mich an, überrascht von der Unterbrechung, aber ich zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch,  – seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Inspektor“, sagte er, seine Ellbogen auf den Armlehnen des Stuhls ablegend und seine Fingerspitzen vor seinen Mund wie zu einem Gebet faltend, „erlauben Sie mir Ihnen ein Angebot zu unterbreiten.“

Der Inspektor hob seine Hand. „Mr Holmes, ich werde zu nichts meine Zustimmung geben, solange Sie mir nicht hinlänglich bewiesen haben, dass Sie wissen, wer der Mörder ist.“

„Der Mörder ist ein kleiner Mann, unter 1,80, mit dunklem Haar. Er trägt Stiefel mit abgerundeten Spitzen, die mindestens ein Jahr alt sind, er bewegt sich mit den Fersen leicht nach innen geneigt, extra Druck auf die Ballen und die Innenfrist der Füße. Er plante sein Mord methodisch, schloss sich der Company an, um es zu vollenden, aber im letzten Moment wurde er panisch. Etwas lief schief.“

„Ich würde sagen, dass sehr viel schief lief, Mr Holmes“, sagte der Inspektor.

„Wenn Sie die Company so gut kennen würden, wie ich es tue, Inspektor, dann wüssten Sie, wer Orrick Sterling ermordet hat.“

„Nun, Mr Holmes, was würden Sie dann vorschlagen?“

„Ich möchte Zugang zu Ihrem Strafregister.“

Das war überraschend. Der Inspektor schüttelte sofort seinen Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, Mr Holmes. Das kann ich nicht tun.“

„Ich muss.“

„Und was haben Sie vor, falls Sie Zugang zum Strafregister erhalten würden? Sie haben doch bereits einen Mörder im Visier.“

„Ich brauche das Motiv“, erklärte Holmes, seine Hände auf den Schreibtisch des Inspektors ablegend. „Sie könnten den Mann jetzt festnehmen – und Ned Bingham freilassen – aber ohne zu wissen, wieso er es getan hat, haben Sie keinen Fall.“

„Er kann es zugeben.“

„Er wird es nicht zugeben.“

„Nach was oder nach wem wollen Sie in diesen Akten suchen, Mr Holmes?“

„Orrick Sterling.“

Überrumpelt war kein wirklich ansehnlicher Ausdruck im Antlitz des Inspektors. „Was kann Mr Sterling uns noch mitteilen?“

„Oh, Inspektor“, rügte Holmes. „Die Toten haben noch so manche Geschichte zu erzählen, wie es scheint. Ich bin sicher, dass Sterling eine Akte besitzt. Er wurde festgenommen, aber nicht verurteilt, sonst hätte ich bereits davon erfahren. Ich habe es zu meiner Aufgabe gemacht, zu wissen, was andere nicht wissen, besonders wenn es meine Kollegen betrifft.“

„Verhaftet für was?“

„Barschlägerei und Totschlag.“

„Mr Holmes.“ Der Inspektor seufzte, sich in seinen Stuhl setzend. „Ihre Vorstellungskraft ist recht bunt. Ich tippe, dass das ein Nebenprodukt der Schauspielerei ist.“

„Sie können diesen Pfad durchaus einmal für sich selbst entdecken, Inspektor“, sagte Holmes. Er verknotete seine Finger zusammen. „Aber ich prophezeie, dass Sie sich verirren werden.“

„Nun, sehen Sie…“, begann der Inspektor, aber ich hatte meine Chance erkannt.

„Was für einen Schaden kann es haben, Inspektor?“, fragte ich. „Alles, was er wünscht, ist Einsicht in die Akten.“

„Sie sind nicht öffentlich zugänglich, Doktor Watson.“

„Aber es wäre womöglich hilfreich in einer Mordermittlung.“

„Wir können keinen Zivilisten…“

„Nennen Sie es Recherche“, unterbrach ich. Seitdem ich wusste, in welche Richtung es tendierte, war ich gewillt, den Inspektor nicht vom Pfad abzubringen. „Holmes hat kein Interesse an großen Namen, er möchte nur, dass der Gerechtigkeit Genüge getan wird. Die Polizei wird den Schuldigen dingfestmachen, wenn alle Teile zusammengefügt sind.“

„Und wenn Sie nicht denjenigen finden, nach dem Sie suchen?“

„Dann ist nichts verloren, keine Zeit für Sie oder Ihre Männer vergeudet. Vielleicht wird nur eine Neugier gestillt und nicht mehr als das. Oder aber wir schnappen einen Mörder, bevor er erneut zuschlagen kann.“

Holmes bezweifelte, dass jemand aus der Company in unmittelbarer Gefahr schwebte, aber Inspektor Lestrade wusste dies nicht. Er schien meine Worte abzuwägen, seine Stirn in Falten gelegt. Schließlich nickte er und Holmes‘ Mund zuckte in einem kurzen, unterdrückten Lächeln des Triumpf.

„Nun gut, Mr Holmes. Obwohl es gegen die Vorgaben ist, nicht zu vergessen, meinem besseren Wissen, meinem Instinkt, gebe ich Ihnen Zugang zu all den Akten, die wir haben.“

„Und es wird der Doktor sein, der Zugang benötigt.“ Holmes stand auf, seinen Hut in der Hand. „Ich, wie ich bedauerlicherweise sagen muss, werde im Theater erwartet. Wenn wir den Mörder beschäftigt wissen wollen, dann muss ich heute Abend auf der Bühne stehen.“ Er imitierte eine halbe Verbeugung und verschwand aus dem Raum.

Lestrade und ich schauten ihm nach und dann uns gegenseitig an.

„Nur“, sagte ich, „eine halbe Minute.“

Holmes wartete am Ende des Flurs auf mich und er begann zu lachen, als er den Ausdruck meines Gesichts gewahr wurde.

„Holmes!“, hisste ich.

„Es müssen Sie sein, Doktor!“, sagte er. „Ich sprach die Wahrheit: Ich muss pünktlich am Lyceum sein, um mich für die heutige Vorstellung vorzubereiten. Ich muss den Fall in Ihre Hände legen, _my dear fellow_ , und hoffen, dass Sie finden werden, was ich vermute.“

„Aber was vermuten Sie? Wo soll ich überhaupt anfangen?“

„Der Mörder schloss sich der Company…“

„Wer ist es?“

Holmes zögerte. „Ich denke, es wäre falsch, es Ihnen mitzuteilen“, sagte er, „falls ich falsch liegen sollte.“

„Aber Sie glauben nicht, dass Sie falsch liegen.“

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Dennoch. Der Mörder schloss sich der Company etwas über einem Jahr an. Er hat bereits länger geplant. Sie müssen Ihre Suche mindestens fünf Jahre zuvor beginnen.“

„Fünf Jahre!“

„Suchen Sie nach Kneipenschlägereien, Ruhestörungen, und am wichtigsten, einem Toten.“

„Und wenn nichts zu finden ist?“

„Dann entschuldige ich mich für jegliche Unannehmlichkeit. Und ich werde es wieder gut machen.“ Seine Augen glitzerten bei diesen Worten.

„Nun gut“, sagte ich, den Impuls unterdrückend, meine Hände nach ihm auszustrecken. „Ich sollte gleich beginnen.“

„ _Good man_ “, sagte er und unterdrückte nichts dergleichen. Er drückte meine Schulter warm. „Geh zurück und teile Inspektor Lestrade mit, was Sie benötigen. Falls er sich weigert, kontaktieren Sie mich. Ich wünsche Dir das größte Glück.“

 

OOOOOOOOOOOO

 

Der Inspektor führte mich ins Kellergeschoss, wo das Archiv gelegen war, und sprach in leisen Worten zum gelangweilt aussehenden Constable vor Ort. Der junge Mann verschwand und Lestrade nickte mir zu, immer noch offensichtlich skeptisch, und teilte mir mit, dass alles, was ich zu sehen wünschte, mir zu Verfügung gestellt werden würde. Wenn ich nicht finden sollte, was Holmes zu suchen hoffte, dann wäre es mir gestattet – und er nutzte das Wort widerwillig – morgen erneut wiederzukommen, und dort weiterzumachen, wo ich heute enden würde.

Als er gegangen war, kehrte der Constable mit einem Arm voller Akten vom Jahr 1876 zurück. Ich war damals noch in der medizinischen Fakultät gewesen und es schien mir eine Ewigkeit her zu sein. Der Constable platzierte die Akten auf einen Tisch und deutete an, dass ich mich setzen sollte. Als ich damit durch war, könnte ich um den nächsten Schwung Akten bitten, teilte er mir mit. Seine Schicht war um Punkt sieben Uhr um, sodass ich zur selben Minute das Archiv verlassen musste.

Ich setzte mich. Ich fühlte mich in Schulzeiten zurückversetzt, unter dem strengen Blick der Bibliothekarin arbeiten, nur dass dieser Vertreter weniger Interesse daran zu haben schien, dass ich die Seiten pfleglich behandelte. Ich schlug die erste Akte auf und begann zu lesen.

Das Strafregister las sich wie eine emotionslose Auflistung aller gewaltsamer Taten, die die Stadt erschütterten. Es gab Datum, Name, Grund und entweder Geldforderungen oder juristische Folgen. Es war ein Fenster zur Unterwelt Londons. Jene, mit der ich hoffte, nie in Berührung zu kommen. Selbst wenn ich meine schmale Pension in Betracht zog. Sherlock Holmes hatte mich für ein paar Tage von all dem abgelenkt. Und jetzt war nicht die Zeit, mich wieder von diesen Gedanken einholen zu lassen.

Ich konnte nichts finden. Ich machte nicht einmal Pause, um etwas zu essen, sodass als ich um sieben Uhr entlassen wurde, hungrig wie ein Wolf war. Holmes hatte mir keine Nachricht hinterlassen. Also kehrte ich in mein Hotel zurück, aß zu Abend, die Gedanken immer noch bei den Akten, und ging alleine zu Bett.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOO

 

Ich wachte am nächsten Morgen früh auf, erfrischt, voller Tatendrang, gewillt, so schnell wie möglich zum Archiv zurückzukehren. Ich mochte zwar noch nichts herausgefunden zu haben, aber Holmes hatte mir die Aufgabe anvertraut und ich würde mein Bestes geben, um ihn nicht zu enttäuschen. Ich ging sogar zu einem Barbier, um mich rasieren zu lassen. Ich musste hiervon auf dem Weg zum Archive wieder an meinem Hotel vorbei und wurde überraschend dabei von irgendwo höher, mit meinem Namen gerufen.

Holmes war da, seinen Kopf aus dem Fenster des ersten Stockwerks des Hotels steckend.

„Watson!“, rief er, einen Arm austreckend, um mir zuzuwinken. „Bleibe da stehen, _old fellow_!“

Ich tat wie befohlen, unfähig ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Als er aus dem Eingang trat, strahle Holmes mich an.

„Guten Morgen“, sagte er.

„Ebenfalls einen guten Morgen“, sagte ich, seine angebotene Hand schüttelnd und sie warm zwischen die meine nehmend. „Was ist hierfür der Grund?“

„Ich dachte, ich komme hierher, um Sie zu aufzusuchen, weil ich Sie letzten Abend vermisst habe“, sagte er. „Aber Sie waren bereits gegangen.“ Er entdeckte mein frisch rasiertes Kinn und sein Lächeln wurde mehr zweideutig und privat und ich erinnerte mich an seine Hand auf meiner Wange nur einige Tage zuvor.

Ich räusperte mich. „Ja, nun, ich muss gestehen, dass ich keinen Erfolg mit den gestrigen Akten hatte.“

„Das ist in Ordnung“, sagte Holmes. „Dass ich vom Inspektor in Handschellen abgeführt wurde, hat die Runde gemacht. Und wie ich gehofft hatte, hat es den Täter in Sicherheit wiegen lassen. Die Company, wiederum, ist in völliger Aufruhr und ich fürchte, dass Irving doch die Show absagen wird.“

„Das würde ihn entkommen lassen, nicht?“

„Die einzige Sache, die ihn vom Fliehen abhält, ist die Tatsache, dass sein Verschwinden, ihn verdächtig machen würde. Aber wenn die Show abgesagt wird, und wir alle unsere Wege gehen, dann ist er aus dem Schneider.“

„Ich werde so schnell arbeiten, wie ich kann“, sagte ich.

„Wie steht es mit einem Frühstück als Beginn?“

„Das wäre mir sehr genehm.“

Holmes nahm meinen Arm mit einem Lächeln und wir wanderten gemeinsam in Richtung Scotland Yard. Die Januar- Kälte hatte sich leicht verflüchtigt und so blieb nur der Wind, stets harsch, aber nicht länger beißend, auf unserer Haut. Die Sonne schien hell vom beinah wolkenfreien Himmel herunter. Holmes Lederhandschuhe waren warm um meinen Bizeps gelegt und ich stahl mir die ein oder andere Sekunde, in der ich meine Hand mit der seine bedeckte.

Er führte mich zu einer kleinen Bäckerei in einer Seitenstraße zwischen Strand und Whitehall, bestellte für uns zwei in fließendem, fehlerfreiem Französisch und zog mir einen Stuhl ans Fenster heran. Uns wurde heißer, schwarzer Kaffee und warme, gebutterte Backwaren gebracht, und Holmes streckte ein Fuß zwischen meine Füße unter dem Tisch. Hinter den Scheiben wurde es warm und als wir fertig mit Frühstück waren, hatte ich alle äußeren Schichten abgelegt und badete im Sonnenlicht.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOO

 

Ich nahm die Wärme mit mir, selbst als Holmes und ich unserer Wege gegangen waren, und ich mich wieder in die alten Akten vertiefte. Ich wühlte mich hindurch, während der Staub um mich herum schwirrte im modrigen Keller und das schlechte Licht, meine Augen blinzeln ließ. Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie Holmes mit seinen Fingern meinen Hals entlang streichend, Fremde deduzierte. Er konnte, während sie vorbeigingen, ihre Lebensgeschichte erzählen. Unüberprüfbar, aber er schwor, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Und ich erinnerte mich an die Sensation, während ich mit meinen eigenen Fingern Seite um Seite umschlug. Etwas suchend, was ich nicht erwartete, zu finden.

Aber ich fand es.

Orrick Sterlings Name fand sich in einer Akte aus dem Jahr 1879, nur zwei Jahre zuvor. Er war für eine Barschlägerei verhaftet worden, wie Holmes vermutet hatte, gemeinsam mit drei weiteren Männern. Es gab eine Notiz am rechten Rand über eine schwerverletzte Partei, und eine Ergänzung in einem anderen Stift, die lautete: _Seinen Verletzungen erlegen_. Die Anklage gegen die vier Männer war fallen gelassen und der Tod als Unfall gewertet worden. Der hohe Alkoholgehalt aller Beteiligten wurde als Schuldiger ausgemacht.

„Bei Gott, Holmes“, wisperte ich in Erstaunen, wenngleich der Mann sich nicht in meiner Nähe befand, um das Lob selbst zu hören. Ich kopierte den gesamten Eintrag, zusammen mit den Namen aller Beteiligten, und eilte zum zuständigen Constable, mein Hut und meinen Mantel in der Hand.

„Eine weitere Akte, Doktor?“, fragte er, ohne von seinem Magazin hochzublicken, in das er vertieft war.

„Nein, vielen Dank.“, sagte ich. „Ich bin hier fertig.“

Er hob seinen Kopf. „Sind Sie, wirklich?“

„Können Sie Inspektor Lestrade meinen Dank ausrichten?“, fragte ich, meinen Mantel anziehend. „Haben Sie einen guten Tag.“

Als ich den Keller verließ, realisierte ich, dass ich nicht wusste, ob Holmes zu dieser Zeit des Tages verfügbar war. Es war bereits später Nachmittag und seine Vorbereitungen für die Abendvorstellungen würden bereits beginnen. Dennoch, ich war in der Nähe, also begann ich mich in Richtung des Theaters zu bewegen.

Das Glück war mit mir, wenngleich nicht jenes, was ich wünschte. Als ich mich dem Bühneneingang näherte, unsicher, ob Jim der Türsteher mich hineinlassen würde, aufgrund oder gerade wegen der vorherigen Begegnungen, sah ich Billie Wilder heraustreten, einen modischen, wenngleich unscheinbaren, dezent blauen Hut auf ihr kurzes Haar setzend.

„Doktor Watson!“, rief sie, eine Hand zur Begrüßung hebend.

„Wilder“, antwortete ich, ihrem Wunsch noch gerade rechtzeitig erinnernd. „guten Tag.“

„Und Ihnen ebenfalls, Sir. Sind Sie hier, um Mr Holmes zu sehen?“

„Das war meine Absicht“, sagte ich, „aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich nicht eine Ablenkung darstelle.“

„Lydia hat mich gerade heraus komplementiert“, sagte Wilder. „Ich würde erst nach der Show wiederkommen. Es ist ein Tollhaus, nach… all dem.“

„Natürlich“, sagte ich, leicht enttäuscht. Ohne Zweifel würde Holmes gerne die Neuigkeiten, die ich für ihn hatte, hören, aber ich wollte ihn jetzt nicht stören.

„Was halten Sie von einem Kaffee?“, fragte Wilder.

Ich grinste. „Davon halte ich viel.“

 

OOOOOOOOOOOO

 

Das Kaffeehaus, zu dem ich geführt wurde, war warm nach der Kälte draußen. Wilder und ich wählten einen Tisch in einer Nische und hängten unsere Mäntel und Hüte auf die Stühle neben uns [1]. Der Anzug unter Wilders Mantel war von demselben Blau wie der Hut, und passte wie angegossen. Es war ein Männeranzug für eine Frau geschneidert – etwas, das ich noch nie gesehen hatte [2]  


„Ich hoffe, es stört Sie nicht, wenn ich frage“, begann ich, als wir uns hinsetzen und ich sah Wilders Rückgrat sich streckend, in Vorbereitung für eine unangemessene Frage.

„Ja?“

„Wo lassen Sie ihre Sachen schneidern?“

Wilders leises Lachen war mehr Entspannung als Freude. „In Jermyn Street“, sagte sie. „Es gibt einen kleinen Laden in der Nähe der Duke Street, die nicht allzu großes Aufhebens über meine Proportionen macht.“

„Ist das nicht…“

„Teuer?“ Wilder zwinkerte mir zu. „Nicht für den richtigen Anzug.“

Wir bestellten Kaffee und ich hatte ein Sandwich und während des gesamten Nachmittags stockte die Unterhaltung nie. Ich erzählte Wilder über meine medizinische Ausbildung und meine Armeekarriere, aber ließ den meisten Teil meiner Verwundung und die beschämenden Fakten meiner Entlassung aus.

Wilder, wiederum, erzählte Geschichten über die Jugend in London, aufgewachsen zwischen fahrenden Händlern und Nachrichtenjungen, sich verkleidend, um Arbeit zu bekommen [3]. Ein Hausverwalter mit philanthropischer Ader war die erste Anstellung, erst als Laufbursche, dann als Schreibkraft, und als die Wahrheit über ihr Geschlecht herauskam, war sie bereits so essentiell für das Geschäft gewesen, dass er sie behalten hatte. Sie kleidete sich weiterhin wie ein Mann und er bezahlte sie weiterhin für die Arbeit und als er verstarb, kinderlos und unverheiratet, hatte er ihr sein ganzes Vermögen hinterlassen.

„Es war nicht viel“, wehrte Wilder ab. „Aber ein paar sinnvolle Investitionen an den richtigen Stellen, ließen mich weitermachen. Die Banken schauen mir meist nicht allzu sehr auf die Finger, solange das Geschäft läuft.“

„Wie haben Sie Miss Bainbridge getroffen?“, fragte ich.

„Sie war eine meiner Investitionen, ehrlich gesagt.“, sagte Wilder mit einem Lächeln. „Sie war ein Tänzerin im East End, aber sie hatte das Talent um auf der West End Bühne zu stehen. Sie haben Sie gesehen.“

„Das habe ich durchaus.“

Wilder hatte das Kinn auf die Hand abgestützt und blickte über meine Schulter mit einer Art von wunschvollem Ausdruck – das Antlitz weich von Gefühl. „Ich bekam ihr Förderer und ich zog ein paar Fäden, um sie bei Henry Irvings Company vorzustellen. Das war, oh mein Gott, fünf oder sechs Jahre her. Und als sie begann erfolgreich zu werden, und als sie fühlte, dass sie nicht länger eine _kept woman_ [4] war sie gewillt…“ Wilder fokussierte den Blick erneut auf mein Gesicht. „Eine Veränderung unserer Beziehung in Erwägung zu ziehen.“

Ich lächelte, leicht neidisch, zugegeben. „Sie sind ein sehr glückliches Individuum.“.

Wilder grinste. „Das bin ich.“

Die Menge im Kaffeehaus war angewachsen und wieder abgeflaut und der Besitzer gab uns nonverbal zu verstehen, wir mögen uns bequemen, zu gehen. Wilder blickte in Überraschung auf die Taschenuhr.

„Güter Himmel“, sagte sie, „sie werden beinah am Theater fertig sein. Ich vermute, Sie haben nichts dagegen einzuwenden, wenn wir uns bei uns treffen? Ich werde Lydia einen Nachricht schicken, um Holmes mitzubringen.“

„Das klingt… großartig, sogar.“, sagte ich.

Ich verscheuchte jeglichen Gedanken daran, was die Gesellschaft davon halten würde, dass ich mich mit Schauspielern und Bohemiens umgab, in einem Kaffeehaus mit einer androgynen Frau sprach, und darauf hoffte, die Lippen eines anderen Mann wieder auf den meinen zu spüren. Ich ließ Geld auf dem Tisch für die beindruckende Anzahl von Kaffee, die wir in der Zeit, die wir hier verbracht hatten, getrunken hatte, und folgte Wilder in die Straßen Londons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Der Text redet von einer Garderobe. Weder für Wilder, noch für Watson, macht diese Aktion jedoch Sinn: Erstere hat ein primäres Interesse das ihre/ seine Identität unerkannt bleibt – und Kleidung, die nicht den Körpermaßen eines Mannes entspricht, würde eine existentielle Gefahr bedeuten. Zweiter zeigte in den Kapiteln zuvor stets Sorge um sein Hab und Gut,… wieso plötzlich sein Verhalten ändern?!
> 
> [2] Im Folgenden sind z. T. drastische sprachliche Veränderungen vorgenommen worden. Nach reiflicher Überlegung hat sich die Übersetzerin dafür entschieden, nicht dem Original und damit womöglich dem 'mind space' eines ACD!John Watson zu folgen, sondern das dIndividuum Wilder und dessen/ deren Repräsentation.
> 
> [3] Ein Phänomen v. a. des Viktorianischen Englands. Einen guten, für general audience konzipierten Einblick liefert der großartige Film ALBERT NOBBS mit Glenn Glose in der Titelrolle. (Persönliche Note: Leider ist dieser Film – ähnlich wie THE IMITATION GAME – bei den Kritikern, Publikum und v.a. Awards ebenfalls wenig gut angekommen. Das belegt nach Ansicht der Übersetzerin weniger die mangelnde Qualität der Filme, als vielmehr die „Vorurteile“ des Establishments.)
> 
> [4] Nach Ansicht der Übersetzerin sollte das Äquivalent des kept man des englischen Original a. d. S. erhalten bleiben, damit die – besonders damalige Brisanz und Progressivität (!) – sich auch sprachlich manifestiert (und lobend erwähnt) wird.


	7. Jemand wird verhaftet

„ _My dear Watson_ “, sagte Holmes, als er hinter Miss Bainbridge hervor trat. „In was hat dich Wilder wieder hineingezogen?“

Wilder stand auf und begrüßte ihren Partner. Ich beobachte in unverhohlener Verwunderung, wie Wilder das Mädchen umarmte und küsste. Es war kurz und vertraut, sodass es eine flüchtige Begrüßung sein könnte, aber die Zuneigung auf ihren Gesichtern, das Vertrauen, war unmissverständlich. Holmes schickte mir ein Lächeln, als er aus dem Mantel schlüpfte und hängte ihn neben meinen.

„In gar nichts“, sagte ich. Ich rutsche, um ihm Platz neben mir zu machen. Er setzte sich mit einem tiefen Seufzen neben mich. Dann lehnte er sich an mich, seinen Arm auf die Sofalehne platzierend. Er war warm und roch nach Makeup, Schweiß und Tabakrauch. Ich atmete - nicht allzu subtil - tief ein und fragte: „Wie war heute Abend?“

„Aushaltbar“, sagte Holmes.

Er rollte seine Beine auf dem Sofa zusammen und nahm meinen Brandy aus meiner Hand. Er nahm einen Schluck und gab das Glas zurück. Das Getränk brannte im Rachen.Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihn berühren. Meine Finger krümmten sich auf der Rückseite des Sofas, gewillt, ihren Weg zu seinem Arm zu machen. Sein Ellbogen drückte sich in meine Seite. Er bediente sich wieder an meinem Getränk und machte es leer. Dann hielt er das Glas Wilder hin, um es wiederaufgefüllt zu bekommen. Als er wieder seine Position an meiner Seite einnahm, bewegte ich so unauffällig wie möglich meinen Arm zu seinem Rücken. Er legte seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter und berührte mein Knie. Seine Hand blieb.

„Und die Menge?“, fragte Wilder.

„Nicht auszuhalten“, antwortete Lydia. „Es ist widerwertig. Das Ganze ist eine Travestie. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich es noch länger aushalten kann, um ehrlich zu sein.“

„Es wird vielleicht nicht mehr lang dauern“, versprach Holmes. „Watson verfolgt die eine Spur, und ich nähere mich vom anderen Ende.“

„Oh“, sagte ich, mich erinnernd, „Holmes…“

Er hob den Kopf. „Ja, Watson?“

„Ich habe Sterling in den Akten gefunden.“

Holmes schwang seine Beine vom Sofa, sich aufrecht hinsetzend, um mich voll im Blick zu haben. Er ergriff meine Hände.

„Berichte, was Du weißt. Augenblicklich, Watson!“

„Eine Minute“, sagte ich, ihn widerwillig loslassend und aufstehend, um meine Jackentasche zu durchstöbern.

„Es ist hier… wo… ach, hier.“ Ich kam zurück und überreichte das Stück Papier.

„ _Seinen Verletzungen erlegen_.“ Holmes las es laut vor. „James Carpenter. Hm, das ist eher unerwartet: der Name ist nicht… oh!“ Er sprang auf und gab mir die Notiz zurück. „Du bist Dir sicher?“, forderte er. „Das ist was dort stand?“

„Ich habe es exakt kopiert.“, protestierte ich.

„Verdammt!“, fluchte Holmes, auf den Zettel erneut starrend. „Ich war doch auf der falschen Spur. Ich muss noch ein weiteres Detail verifizieren, aber… Watson, _my very dear fellow_ , Du hast die ganze Sache ans Licht gebracht!“

Er breitete seine Arme aus, grinsend, und dann ergriff er meinen Kopf von beiden Seiten und küsste mich lautstark.

„Ich wünschte, Du würdest uns einweihen, Sherlock.“

Beschwerte sich Lydia, während ich die doppelte Sensation seiner warmen Handflächen auf meinen Wangen und seine nach Brandy schmeckenden Lippen auf meinen genoss. Holmes entließ mich und sagte.

„Vorsichtig zu sein, ist die einzige Art, wie wir den Mann kriegen. Wenn ich es Dir sage, wirst Du morgen zum Theater gehen und Dich verraten. Wenn ich es Inspektor Lestrade sage, dann würde er eingreifen und die Verhaftung durchführen, bevor der Fall abgeschlossen ist. Wenn ich es Dir sage, Watson – _no offence, my dear_ – dann würdest Du über meine Sicherheit bis zum Punkt der Ablenkung sorgen.“

„Ich sorge mich sowieso über deine Sicherheit.“, sagte ich.

„Wir sorgen uns alle über unsere Sicherheit“, sagte Lydia. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Du uns weiterhin mit diesem Wahnsinnigen in unserer Mitte arbeiten lässt, erwartest, dass wir unsere Arbeit tun, als ob nichts geschehen wäre.“

„Nein“. Holmes setzte sich aufrecht hin. „Er ist kein Wahnsinniger. Er ist ein dummer, kleiner Idiot mit einem Rachgelüst und einer schrecklichen Art damit umzugehen. Ich weiß, was ich tue, also lassen wir die Sache für jetzt ruhen. Ich schwöre, dass ich den Inspektor am Morgen anrufe.“ Er schlug mir auf die Schulter und strahlte mich an. „ _Well done, old boy_. Wir werden Ruhm teilen.“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich den Ruhm will“, sagte ich, meine Hände hoch und runter an seinen Seiten bewegend. „Ich habe das alles nicht erwartet.“

„Keiner von uns hat das“, sagte Holmes sanft, Lydia und Wilder anschauend, die beide ihn immer noch anstarren. „Aber es wird vorbei sein, bevor Ihr es registriert. Nun, schenk mir noch ein Glas ein, Wilder, oder muss ich alles selbst machen?!“

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Der Kater, der uns im Morgengrauen weckte, war jede Stunde der vorausgegangen Nacht wert. Wir hatten uns an Lydias und Wilders exzellenten Brandy bis halb eins bedient und dann, als die Flasche leer war, die ganze Feier in der Baker Street überführt. (Lydia hatte nur einen Blick auf die Wohnzimmer- Einrichtung geworfen und kommentiert: „Sherlock Holmes, ich wusste, dass Du ein dunkles Geheimnis hast, aber ich wäre nie darauf gekommen, dass du ein _posh tosser_ bist!“) Holmes Barschrank war gut gefüllt mit alten Jahrgängen und funkelnden Kristallgläsern.

Lydia und Holmes unterhielten uns mit Improvisationen ihrer liebsten romantischen und tragischen Szenen aus ihrem Shakespeare Katalog, die Wilder und ich entweder mit Beifallsstürmen oder lauten Protest (Aufschrei jedes Mal wenn eine Kuss-Szene kam) kommentierten. Am Ende der Nacht kehrten Lydia und Wilder im oberen Schlafzimmer zur Ruhe, stolpernd, sich gegenseitig stützend und kichernd, während Holmes ihre Abwesenheit ausnutzte, und sich auf mich stürzte, mich unter ihn auf dem Sofa brachte und mich fast zur Besinnungslosigkeit küsste.

Ich wachte in seinem Bett auf, immer noch angezogen – oder soweit wie ich um vier Uhr morgens gewesen war – mit Holmes als eine warme Präsenz neben mir und eine Pferdekutsche mit lauten Antreiber mit Peitsche auf dem Bock, der durch meinen Kopf fuhr.

„Holmes“, wisperte ich, nach ihm greifend. Meine Hand berührte seine Hüfte, ihn rüttelnd, und er grunzte. „Holmes“, wisperte ich erneut.

Er verbarg sein Gesicht tiefer in die Kissen. „Nein“, murrte er, schwach, nach meiner Hand greifend um sie wegzuwischen, aber als er sie erwischte, sich doch anders entschied und mich näher an ihn zog. „Nur fünf Minuten.“

„Gut zu wissen, dass Du noch am Leben bist“, wisperte ich. Ich schloss meine Augen erneut und atmete die schlafwarme, alkoholgetränkte Geruch von ihm ein.

„Shh“, sagte er. „Watson, bitte.“

„Sorry.“

Er kicherte und seufzte. „Wir hätten das nicht machen sollen.“ [1]

„Vermutlich nicht“, sagte ich. „Du musst noch einen Kriminellen fangen.“

Ich fühlte wie er augenblicklich wacher wurde und sich daran machte, sich aus meinen Armen zu befreien und sich in eine aufrechte Position manövrierte. Für einen Augenblick – dann stöhnte er und krümmte sich zusammen, seinen Kopf fast zwischen seine Knie legend.

„Wirst du krank?“, fragte ich, selbst unsicher, ob es klug war, seinem Beispiel bereits zu folgen.

„Nein“, sagte er. „Ich bin… verdammt…nein, ich bin in Ordnung“. Er streckte sich erneut und atmete aus. „Du bist ein schlechter Umgang, _Doctor_.“

Nun versuchte ich mich selbst aufzurichten. „Ich?“, forderte ich. „Du bist derjenige mit einer Barschrank…“

Er lachte und er umfasste mein Gesicht und drückte mir einen ungelenken Kuss auf die Lippen. „Du bast mich dazu verleitet, eine Show zu veranstalten“, sagte er.

„Du bist der professionelle Schauspieler...“, erwiderte ich, eine Hand durch sein Haar streichend. „Dafür brauchst Du mich nicht.“

Sein Lächeln wurde weich und seine Lachfältchen um seine Augen herum vertieften sich. „Nun“, sagte er. Dann pausierte er. Dann lächelte erneut. Dann sagte er, offenbar wieder gefasst: „Du hast Recht. Wir haben einen Mörder zu verhaften.“

„Kann das noch eine Stunde warten?“, stöhnte ich.

„Nein!“, rief Holmes, was mich zusammenzucken ließ, und ihn wiederum leicht wankend aufspringen ließ. „Komm, Watson. Hurtig, hurtig, _my man_ , wir müssen gegen Mittag beim Theater sein. Ich werde Lestrade eine Nachricht zukommen lassen.“

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Es war nach Mittag, als wir die Wohnung verließen. Wilder und Lydia mussten geweckt, mit Wasser und einem kleinen Frühstück versorgt, und dann in einer Kutsche auf den Weg gebracht werden. Holmes lud mich ein, sein Bad zu benutzen und ich nutze die Gelegenheit, um mit dem heißen Wasser, das von der Küche hochgeschafft wurde, den Schleier von Alkohol wegzuwaschen. Ich saß ein bisschen länger als nötig und betrachtete den Zustand meiner linken Schulter. Die Wunde verheilte, das aggressive Rot verblasste, und die Mobilität war stetig besser geworden. Gleiches galt für mein rechtes Bein, auch wenn es noch immer in der Kälte schmerzte. Der Anblick wurde Alltag. Als ich heraustrat und mich in einer von Holmes Bademäntel einwickelte, tauschte die Haushälterin das Wasser und Holmes nahm ebenfalls ein Bad. Dann überzeugte sie uns, etwas zu essen, und dann war es schon nach halb 12, als wir auf den Gehsteig traten.

Holmes blickte auf seine Uhr. „Nun“, seufzte er. „wenigstens fühle ich mich besser. Wie geht es Ihnen?“

„Gut“, sagte ich ehrlich. „Und ich gespannt auf die Auflösung im Fall, Holmes.“

„Sehr gut“, sagte Holmes und nahm mich beim Arm.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Wir gingen durch den Hintereingang und ich zwang mich, weder an seine Umkleide, noch an den Vorratsraum zu denken, noch einen extra Blick auf den nur notdürftig entfernten Fleck auf dem Holzboden im Flur. Irving erwartete uns in seinem Büro und wir mussten eigentlich nur etwa zehn Minuten warten, bis Inspektor Lestrade zu uns stoß. Es waren zehn lange Minuten: Holmes ging im engen Raum auf und ab, während Irving in seinem Schreibtischstuhl saß und seine Hände knetete. Ich wiederum saß im einzigen weiteren Stuhl, eine unsichere Konstruktion mit drei Beinen, der knarzte und quietschte, wenn ich mich nur einen Zentimeter rührte, und ich fürchtete, dass er jede Sekunde unter meinem Gewicht oder aus Altersgründen zusammenbrechen würde. Lestrade erlöste uns mit einem nachdrücklichen Klopfen an der Tür und streckte seinen Kopf hinein.

„Mr Irving?“, sagte er. „Mr Holmes, guten Morgen. Doktor.“

Wir antworteten mit einem dreierlei „Guten Morgen“ und Lestrade schaute sich nach einer Sitzmöglichkeit um und entschied binnen Sekunden, dass meine keine Alternative wäre und blieb stehen.

„Nun, Mr Holmes“, sagte er, „Ich habe zwei starke Constable und einen Wagen mitgebracht. Ich hoffe, Sie haben uns nicht unnötig hergerufen.“

„Kaum“, sagte Holmes, seine langen, feingliedrigen Hände reibend. Er kontrollierte Zeit auf Irvings Uhr. „Sie sind genau zur richtigen Zeit gekommen, Inspektor. Unser Mann wird hier in Kurzem auftauchen.“

Inspektor Lestrade verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse; er war offensichtlich immer noch wenig erfreut darüber, dass ihm die Identität des Mannes, für dessen Verhaftung er einbestellt worden war, ihm unbekannt war.

Es klopfte.

Ich hielt meinen Atem. Hinter der Tür stand ein Mörder, ein kaltblütiger Killer, der den Tod eines Kollegen geplant hatte, vorbereitet und auf den richtigen Moment gewartet. Es war vor beinahe einer Woche geschehen, und er hatte vielleicht geglaubt, damit durchzukommen, aber in ein paar Minuten, würde das Spiel zu Ende sein. Holmes gab mir mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass ich aufstehen und mich neben die Tür stellen sollte. Er drückte meine Hand kurz. Er vibrierte beinah, so aufgeregt war er.

Irving räusperte sich und sagte: „Komm rein.“

Der Mann, der in den Raum trat war klein und stämmig, sein Haar streng zurückfrisiert und sein Kragen mit Makeup Spuren verschmiert. Ich erkannte ihn nicht auf dem ersten Blick von hinten. Aber als Holmes und ich hinter ihm hervortraten und der Mann sich überrascht umdrehte, erkannte ich ihn. Es war der übereifrige Mann, der so willig gewesen war, Miss Lily Sellars zu trösten, und dabei so unwillkommen bei ihr gewesen war.

„Holmes“, sagte er, knurrend, „was soll das? Mr Irving?“

Holmes Lächeln ließ mich erschauern und ich war froh, dass es nicht mir galt. „Hallo Dudley“, sagte er aalglatt. „So nett, dass Du es einrichten konntest.“

„Komm mir nicht so, Holmes“, sagte Dudley, uns beide mit einem grimmigen Blick betrachtend.

„Setz dich hin, Quincy“, sagte Irving.

Dudley verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Ich setze mich, wenn’s mir passt, Mr Irving“, sagte er. Ich wusste, wie ein Mann aussah, der türmen wollte, also stellte ich mich mit dem Rücken zur Tür.

„Du erinnerst dich an Inspektor Lestrade?“, sagte Holmes, in kleinen Kreisen um Dudley herumgehend. „Er ist dabei den Mord an Sterling zu lösen… mit deiner Hilfe, um genau zu sein“

Dudley begann zu schwitzen und er fixierte Holmes. Ich war überzeugt davon, dass wir den Richtigen hatten, auch wenn wir die gesamte Geschichte noch nicht gehört hatten. Mein Herz raste.

„Haben Sie den Kerl mit dem Hut gefunden?“, fragte Dudley.

„Komm, lass es, Mann“, hisste Holmes. „Warum erzählst Du uns nicht, wer James Carpenter ist?“

Dudley wurde blass. „J… James Carpenter?“, stammelte er. „Ich kenne keinen…“

Holmes stoppte und fixierte seinerseits Dudley. „Er war dein Bruder nicht?“, sagte er. „Orrick Sterling hat ihn getötet, also tötetest du Orrick Sterling.“

Dudley drehte sich um und rannte direkt in mich, als er versuchte, zu flüchten. Ich rang ihn nieder, seine Arme hinter seinen Körper verschränkend, und führte ihn zum Stuhl. Dieser knarzte alarmierend, aber hielt, als ich ihn hinein beförderte. Dudley atmete hastig, seine Zähne waren zu sehen. Sein Blick schnellte zwischen Holmes, Irving und dem Inspektor hin und her.

„Das ist eine verdammte Lüge“, schrie er. „Mr Irving, muss ich mir das gefallen lassen?“, forderte er. Zu mir knurrte er: „Nimm deine Hände von mir.“

Ich ignorierte ihn und beobachte Holmes. Holmes seufzte und blickte den Inspektor an, um sich zu vergewissern, dass jener noch seine Aufmerksamkeit besaß.

„Wenn Du nicht bereit bist, die Geschichte zu erzählen, dann muss ich das wohl übernehmen.“, sagte er. „Fühl Dich frei, mich zu korrigieren.“ Zu uns sagte er: „Dieser Mann heißt nicht Quincy Dudley. Das ist Alfred Carpenter aus der Amelia Street, der Bruder des verstorbenen James Carpenter. Dieser Gentleman starb als Ergebnis von Verletzungen, die ihm von Orrick Sterling in einer Schlägerei in Southwark in 1879 zugefügt wurden.“

„Sterling war ein betrunkener Brutalo“, spie Dudley aus.

Holmes schlug mit einer Hand auf den Schreibtisch.

„Du schloss dich der Company an, um Rache zu nehmen“, sagte er. „Du hast dich hier eingeschlichen, mit deiner grauenhaften Agenda, deinen Weg auf die Bühne gebahnt, sodass Du dein Ziel im Blick hattest. Warum ihn nicht sofort töten und wieder verschwinden?“

Dudley starrte ihn an. Sein Gesicht war rot, glühend, sein Augenlid zitterte.

„Weil Du die Aufmerksamkeit liebst“, hisste Holmes. „Dafür kann ich Dich nicht verantwortlich machen, vermutlich. Die Bühne hat eine besondere Aura. Du spieltest auf Zeit, und mit der Zeit spieltest Du Dich vom Bühnenarbeiter zum Geist herauf. Und dann trafst Du Lily Sellars.“

Dudley Wutausbruch ließ ihn fast aufspringen, aber ich drückte ihn in den Stuhl zurück.

„Du hältst deinen Mund!“, schrie Dudley. „Du darfst nicht einmal ihren Namen in deinen Mund nehmen!“

„Miss Sellars wollte nichts mit dir zu tun haben, nicht?“, breitete Holmes aus. „Sie ging bereits mit Sterling aus. Und das konntest Du nicht aushalten. Nicht ein Mädchen wie sie mit einem – wie nanntest Du ihn – einem betrunkenen Brutalo. Also schlugst Du zu und tatest, was Dir als erstes einfiel und was dein erstes Ziel war: ihn aus dem Weg zu schaffen.“

„Muss ich mir das anhören?“, forderte Dudley, an Holmes vorbeischauend und den Inspektor anblickend.

„Mr Holmes“, sagte Lestrade, „haben Sie irgendwelche Beweise für Ihre Anschuldigungen?“

Holmes blickte finster.

„Seine Fingerabdrücke sind auf Ned Binghams Messer, Inspektor, und seine Schuhabdrücke sind im Blut auf dem Boden des Vorratsraum. Jim Turner hat ihn nicht gesehen, als er behauptete, gegangen zu sein und O’Kane und Gillings vermuten, dass er sich ihnen nur auf der Straße anschloss. Die Kleidung, die er damals trug, mögen vielleicht schon zerstört sein, aber Sie werden Blut im Innenfutter seines Mantels finden. Sicherlich ist das genug für eine Verhaftung. Dudley, was veranlasste dich dazu, diese Nacht zu wählen?“

„Verpiss Dich“, sagte Dudley. „Ich sage Dir nichts. Du hast eine wilde Gesichte gesponnen, die Du nicht beweisen kannst.“

„Ich habe die Namen der anderen Männer, die in den Tod von James Carpenter verwickelt waren“ sagte Holmes, eine Notiz zu Lestrade reichend. „Sie haben diese Nacht nicht vergessen. Sie können Sie vorladen und sie befragen. Machen Sie eine Gegenüberstellung mit Dudley – Mr Carpenter – es wird sein Erinnerungsvermögen vielleicht aktivieren.“

Lestrade nahm die Notiz. „Wir werden das in Erwägung ziehen, Mr Holmes“, sagte er. „Dr. Watson, Sie können Mr Dudley jetzt loslassen.“

Dudley schüttelte meine Hände weg und stand auf.

„Also sind Sie zu Besinnung in dieser Scharade gekommen“, sagte er zu Lestrade. Er zeigte auf Holmes. „Dieser Mann ist wahnsinnig, Sir, und ich schlage vor, dass Sie für unser aller Sicherheit, ihn in Gewahrsam nehmen.“

„Nun“, erläuterte Lestrade, „Mr Holmes hat ein paar sehr interessante Vorschläge präsentiert. Ich fürchte, wir werden Ihnen weitere Frage stellen müssen.“

Dudley wütete in Unglauben und Hass, aber er ließ sich abführen. Aber als die beiden Männer auf den Gang traten, war ein Gerangel von draußen zu hören, ein Ausruf des Inspektors und das Geräusch eines Körpers, der in eine Wand gedrückt wurde einige Sekunden später. Holmes war im Gang in einer Sekunde, mit Irving und mir im Nacken, und sahen, wie Lestrade Dudleys Hände in Handschellen legte.

„Versuchen zu fliehen, ist wiederum recht verdächtig.“, kommentierte er, als er den Mann endgültig zum Ausgang führte. „Ich bleibe in Kontakt, Mr Irving. Mr Holmes, Doktor.“

Der Tumult hatte Cast und Crew angelockt. Holmes war halb durch seine Erklärungen, als der Direktor einschritt. Er sah erschüttert und fertig aus.

„Geht nach Hause“, sagte Irving. „Alle. Die Show ist beendet.“

Es gab halbherziges Gemurmel des Protests, aber die Ereignisse der letzten Woche hatte alle mitgenommen.

„Doktor“, sagte Holmes, als wir mit dem Pulk beim Bühneneingang standen. „Da ich nun keinerlei Verpflichtungen für heute Abend mehr habe, würden Sie mich vielleicht zu einem Abendessen begleiten? Es gibt ein Restaurant im Strand, wo ich seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr war. Und ich denke, die Umstände schreien nach einer Feier.“

„Ich wäre erfreut.“, sagte ich.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Dinner war eine opulente Angelegenheit. Holmes war so gut aufgelegt; ich wagte nicht, zu protestieren. Er bestellte eine Flasche Rotwein aus Burgund, ohne zu fragen, welche Sorte ich bevorzugte. Wir teilten uns eine Leberpastete, schottische Enteneier und Fleisch, das am Tisch frisch aufgeschnitten wurde. Als Dessert geb es eine Käseplatte und einen Karamellpudding, den wir hin und her passten.

„Sehen Sie sich eine Aufführung mit mir an“, sagte er abschließend. „Ich kann nie eine andere Aufführung als die meine ansehen, Watson. Bitte?“

Wir huschten in die Reihen des Adelphi gerade als der Vorhang hochgezogen wurde, und ich gebe zu, dass ich mehr Holmes meine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte als dem Stück. Mitten im zweiten Akt, ohne mich anzusehen, ließ Holmes seine Hand am Sessel herunter gleiten und hakte seinen kleinen Finger mit dem meinen. Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, was wir uns angesehen habe; alles, an was ich mich erinnere ist das in der Pause, Holmes fröhlich jede der schauspielerischen Darbietungen kritisierte, sich über die Kostümbildnerei eschauffierte und die Kostüme für schauderhaft erklärte. Es war recht spät, als wir mit der Rest des Publikum wieder auf den Strand traten und ich blickte in Richtung meines Hotels. Ich fragte mich, ob sie bereits meine dürftige Sammlung von Dingen in den Müll geworfen hatten und meinen Raum jemand anderem überlassen hatte. Holmes fand meinen Blick und umfasste mit seiner Hand das Revers meines Mantels.

„Komm mit zur Baker Street“, schlug er vor, seine Stimme senkend und gab mir einen kleinen Stups. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit feiern. Was sagen Sie, Doktor?“

„Ja“, sagte ich, ohne nachzudenken.

Er lachte. Ich wollte ihn unbedingt küssen. Das war leider (noch) unmöglich. Er rief einen Hansom und wir saßen Seite an Seite, sichtbar für den vorbeifahrenden Verkehr, und mein Atem ging ein bisschen schneller. Der Verkehr beim Convent Garden war ein Alptraum, vollgestopft von Autos und Kutschen und späten Omnibussen, aber wir entkamen bald und weiter nach Tottenham Court Road. Wir folgten der Euston Road und wir passierten den Regent’s Park gegen elf Uhr. Wir kamen an 221 Baker Street um Viertel vor an.Das Haus lag still da, als wir eintraten. Aber als wir gerade unsere Mäntel ablegten, erschien die Haushälterin im Wohnraum und streckte ihren Kopf fragend in unsere Richtung.

„Guten Abend, Gentlemen“, sagte sie, lächelnd bei meinem Anblick. „Tee, bevor Sie sich zurückziehen?“

Holmes kam zu ihr und küsste sie auf beide Wangen.

„Nein“, sagte er, ihre Überraschung ignorierend, „danke. Sie sind ein Geschenk und ein Schatz, Mrs Hudson. Wir werden Frühstück gegen 10 Uhr morgen einnehmen, wenn es nicht zu viele Umstände macht. Und schicken Sie den Jungen – wie ist sein Name, egal – schicken Sie den Jungen in die Montaque Street am Morgen, um zu sehen, ob ich Post erhalten habe.“

„Wie Sie wünschen, Mr Holmes“, sagte sie. „Benötigen Sie sonst noch etwas?“

„Nein“, sagte er. „Wir werden Sie heute Abend nicht mehr stören.“

Sie zog ihre Augenbraue hoch.

„Nicht absichtlich“, gab Holmes leicht dümmlich zu.

Mrs Hudson schüttelte ihren Kopf amüsiert und wünschte uns eine gute Nacht. Sie verschwand und wir hörten, wie sie die Treppen herabstieg, unmöglich, ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Als wir die Türe der Erdgeschosswohnung schließen hörten, schlüpfte Holmes aus seinem Jackett und in seinen Bademantel.

„Brandy?“, bot er an, in Richtung des wohlgefüllten Barschranks zeigend.

„Nein, vielen Dank“, sagte ich. „Ich will heute Nacht nüchtern bleiben.“

Der leichte Buzz des Weins war im Laufe der Vorstellung verschwunden und nun fühlte ich mich mutig und ängstlich und entschlossen.

„Du leidest nicht noch von den gestrigen nächtlichen Eskapaden, oder?“, fragte Holmes ernst.

Ich trat zu ihm heran und strich mit meinen Händen seine Arme entlang. Die Seide seines Bademantels war kühl unter meiner Haut.

„Nein“, sagte ich, „das tue ich nicht. Ich will nur heute Nacht meine Sinne bei mir haben.“

Holmes Augen glitzerten. Seine Finger schlichen sich unter mein Jackett und legten sich auf meine Hüfte. Ich konnte mein Herz hämmern hören und mein Gesicht rötete sich. Ich umfasste seinen Hinterkopf, meine Finger durch sein Haar streichend, und er lehnte sich nach vorne und küsste mich. Seine Lippen waren warm und süß und ich zog ihn augenblicklich näher zu mich heran. Sein langer, starker Körper passte sich so perfekt in meinen an, dass ich kaum die Unterschiede unserer Silhouetten; ich badete in der Wärme, die er abstrahlte und die Art wie er seiner Zunge meinen Mund öffnete und sich wieder mit der Umgebung vertraut machte. Es war wunderbar, ihn küssen zu können und wie er mich nun mit beiden Händen an den Hüften umfasste, ließ mich erschauern.

Er küsste mich, als ob nichts Besseres in der Welt existierte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Wenn zwei Männer in einem Bett liegen, sollten sie beide nicht anfangen sich zu siezen. Wir sind hier auf Ao3 und nicht bei der ARD.


	8. All the world's a stage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap. 
> 
> DANKE an alle, die meine Übersetzung gelesen haben. Besonderen Dank an mistyzeo für das Vertrauen und die Erlaubnis, ihre großartige fan fiction zu 'remixen'. Und an khorizar, deren wunderbare fan art quasi der 'starting point' für alles war; ohne die Illustrationen hätte ich wohl nie gedacht, dass es auch 'andere' Leser für diese queer Victorian London story geben könnte. 
> 
> Und DAS ist es, was mich am Ende am meisten bewegt und beeindruckt und - ja - weitermachen hat lassen: wie viele Nicht- Ao3-Menschen in meinem 'real life' diese Geschichte erreicht hat. (Fan) Fiction sollte für alle sein; dass von 40-jährigem männlichen heterosexuellen Jungfrau über 30-jährige asexuelle Intersexuelle zu 60+ Jährige verpartnerte Männer, die eine Zeit kennen, in der Homosexualität unter Strafe stand usw. Diese Geschichte hat so viele unterschiedliche Menschen erreicht... so viele tolle Gespräche gestartet... DANKE :)
> 
> Love is love. Und Sherlock Holmes and John Watson - das ist eine love story, since 1881.

Der Morgen begann wieder mit Holmes neben mir. Ich lag eine Weile still; hörte, wie er atmete. Als ich meine Arme um ihn schlang, öffnete er schließlich die Augen. Er seufzte, sich an mich kuschelnd, und sagte in einer tiefen, rauen Stimme.

„Hallo, Du“.

„Guten Morgen“, antwortete ich, ebenfalls sanft. Ich fuhr mit meiner Hand auf die Höhe seines Herzens und küsste seinen Nacken.

„Das ist eine angenehme Art des Aufwachens“, bemerkte er, meine Hand mit seiner bedeckend und unsere Hände verschränkend. „Wie spät ist es?“

„Kurz nach neun“, erklärte ich, mit einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr auf dem Nachtisch.

„Gütiger Himmel“, gähnte Holmes. „So früh. Nun, dann haben wir ja noch eine Weile.“ [1]

 

OOOOOOOOOOOO

 

Das Frühstück wurde gerade aufgedeckt, als wir aus dem Schlafzimmer traten. Mrs Hudson wies Holmes auf die zwei Poststücke hin, die von der Montague Street gebracht worden waren. Er nahm sie und ging im Schreibtisch nach einem Brieföffner suchen.

„Bedien Dich, Watson, bevor es kalt wird“, sagte er, während er sich an den ersten Umschlag machte.

Ich holte zwei Teller und beobachtete ihn, während er las. Es brauchte nur einen Moment, bis das sein Gesicht von Neugierde zu Triumph wandelte. Er schaute mich an, seine Augen strahlend, dann durchquerte er den Raum in einigen langen Schritten, legte die Note vor mir hin und nahm mein Gesicht, um mich zu küssen.

„ _My dear Watson_ “, rief er, mich loslassend, um seine Hände hochzuwerfen, „gratuliere mir! Ich habe geholfen, einen Mörder zu fangen.“

Ich nahm die Notiz und las:

> Mr Holmes –
> 
> Alfred Carpenter, alias Quincy Dudley, hat alles gestanden. Der Mord an Orrick Sterling geschah durch seine eigene Hand, bestätigt durch Fingerabdrücke, Schuhabdrücke und Blutflecken, wie Sie sagten. Motiv der Rache bestätigt. Zu Dank verpflichtet für Ihre Hilfe.
> 
> Unterzeichnet,
> 
> Inspektor G. Lestrade, Scotland Yard.

 

„Du hattest Recht!“, sagte ich. „Er hat gestanden! Das ist absolut großartig, Holmes. Du bist wahrlich unglaublich. Diese Details; ich weiß nicht, wie Du das schaffst.“

Holmes wischte die Komplimente weg, aber er errötete geschmeichelt.

„ _It was elementary, my dear Watson_ “ [2], sagte er. „Ich kann Menschen lesen, das ist alles.“

„Nonsens“, sagte ich. „Du siehst Dinge, die die offizielle Truppe nicht sah.“

„Ich gebe zu, das Studieren von Verbrechen hat mich stets fasziniert“, sagte er. „Es ist ein Hobby, dem ich zeitweise fröne, wenn ich nicht arbeite.“

„Was sagt die andere Notiz?“, fragte ich.

„Oh ja!“, sagte Holmes und öffnete sie.

Dieses Mal wechselte sein Ausdruck zu dem des Bedauerns, seine Brauen zusammengekniffen und seine Lippen zu einer dünnen Lippe zusammengepresst.

„Irving schließt das Theater für eine unbestimmte Zeit“, sagte er. „Er ist dankbar für meine Bemühungen in der Angelegenheit – ich nehme an, er hat einen ähnlichen Brief von Lestrade erhalten – aber mit dem Skandal hält er es für besser, wenn wir alle eine Auszeit nehmen.“ Holmes schnaubte. „Das ist einfach für ihn zu sagen: Selbst wenn er die Company auszahlt, hat er immer noch Geld über. Der Rest von uns sind in der Kälte ohne Arbeit mitten in der Saison.“

„Sicherlich ist es nicht allzu hart für dich“, sagte ich, mich im Raum umblickend.

Holmes hatte zumindest den Anstand, leicht beschämt auszusehen.

„Nun, ich vermutlich nicht“, sagte er, „und Lydia und Wilder, aufgrund von Wilders Investitionen. Aber der Rest…? Es ist nicht ein sehr lukrativer Beruf, die Schauspielerei.“

„Aber Du wirst dabei bleiben, oder?“

Die Eier waren perfekt. Ich schwor, dass ich dieses Frühstück für immer in Erinnerung halten würde, auch wenn ich Mrs Hudson Kochkünste nie wieder genießen würde. Er zog seine Schultern fragend hoch, an seinem Essen herum pickend und hin und her auf dem Teller schiebend, ohne irgendetwas in seinen Mund zu nehmen.

„Ich kann nicht einfach warten“, sagte er. „Ich kann nicht nichts tun, Watson. Mein Verstand muss beschäftigt werden oder ich werde verrückt!“

Mrs Hudson kehrte zurück, um nach uns zu schauen. Sie guckte, ob der Kaffee noch heiß genug war und dass Holmes wenigstens etwas aß. Dann fragte sie nach dem Fall.

„Er war atemberaubend“, sagte ich, bevor ich mich stoppen konnte, bevor Holmes selbst etwas sagen konnte. Beide schauten mich überrascht an und ich fühlte wie mein Gesicht warm wurde, aber ich fuhr fort. „Holmes wusste, wer der Mörder war, noch bevor Scotland Yard eine Ahnung hatte.“

„Watson half“, sagte Holmes. „Er war der Mann, der die Nachforschungen anstellte, um Dudley zu überführen.“

„Woher wussten Sie, dass sein Name nicht Dudley war?“, fragte ich, plötzlich mich des ungewohnten Details erinnernd.

„Ich wusste von Beginn an, dass es ein Alias war.“, sagte Holmes. Er lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und nippte zufrieden an seinem Kaffee. „Ich will alles, was es zu wissen gibt, über meine Schauspielkollegen wissen, bevor sie überhaupt einen Schritt auf die Bühne machen. Es gab keinen Quincy Dudley, bevor er sich der Company anschloss. Was nicht besonders ungewöhnlich ist – ich arbeite auch unter einem Pseudonym. Aber ich hatte es im Hinterkopf, und als Du auf den Namen James Carpenter stießt, wusste ich, dass es eine Verbindung geben musste. Ich hatte bereits Dudley in Verdacht.“

Mrs Hudson lächelte uns beide an, ihre Hände zusammenschlagend.

„Oh, Mr Holmes“, sagte sie, „wissen Sie, wie schön es ist, Sie wieder zuhause zu haben. Ich hoffe, Sie geben dieses Hand- zu- Mund- Leben und diese schäbige Behausung in der Montague Street auf.“

„Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit der Montague Street“, protestierte Holmes, aber wenig überzeugend.

„Und Sie, Dr. Watson“, sagte sie, „ich hoffe, dass wir Sie noch öfter sehen.“

Ich schaffte ein Lächeln und schaute auf mein Frühstück.

„Nun, ich lasse die Gentlemen allein“, sagte Mrs Hudson. „Klingle, wenn Du fertig bist, _dear_.“

„Vielen Dank, Mrs Hudson“, antwortete Holmes und sie schloss die Tür hinter sich. Wir saßen für einen Moment in Stille. Dann sagte Holmes: „Erinnerst Du dich, was ich letzte Nacht sagte?“

Ich hob eine Augenbrau fragend. Viel war letzte Nacht gesagt worden und geschehen; ich wusste nicht, worauf er exakt referierte.

„Es war mir ernst“, sagte er, was Dinge wenig erhellte. Er kaute an seiner Unterlippe, realisierend, dass ich nicht verstand. „Als ich dich bat, zu bleiben.“

Ich war mir sicher, ihn falsch verstanden zu haben.

 „ _Pardon?_ “

„Bleib“, sagte er erneut. „Hier, bei mir. In der Baker Street. Bring die Sachen vom Hotel hierher und bleib.“

„Für wie lange?“, fragte ich, zögerlich.

Ich würde kein _kept man_ sein [3], wenn es das war, was er hoffte. Mein Stolz würde es nicht ertragen.

„Für solange Du möchtest“, sagte Holmes. „Mrs Hudson hat Recht… ich brauche den Raum in der Montague Street nicht.“

„Ich will nicht dein Mitleid, Holmes“, sagte ich.

„Nein, _my dear fellow_ , nein! Ich wollte sagen, mein Bruder hat diese Räume hier für Jahre gemietet, aber ich habe genug Platz, um sie mit Dir zu teilen.“

Mein Herz schien zu platzen.

„Sind…bist Du…sicher? Wir kennen uns kaum.“

Holmes lachte.

„Bitte Watson. Du und ich kennen uns besser als tausende andere Männer, die Wohnungen teilen. Stelle Dir vor, wir wären Fremde; wir könnte in Harmonie leben, ohne uns überhaupt zu kennen. Aber wir wissen bereits, dass wir gewisse Dinge teilen.“

Er zwinkerte, aber ich zögerte immer noch, ängstlich zu willig zu erscheinen.

„Es gibt auch ein zweites Schlafzimmer, oben.“, bot Holmes an, in einer weicheren Stimme. „Du kannst deine eigenen Räume haben. Aber Du bist immer in meinen willkommen.“

Das überzeugte mich. Ich dachte an Stamford und sein Geschenk eines Theatertickets. Ich dachte an mein leeres Hotelzimmer, meine Schuhe unter Holmes Bett, und das perfekte Frühstück vor mir.

_Die Tür war offen, also ging ich hindurch._

„In Ordnung“, sagte ich. „Wir teilen, und ich nehme das obere Schlafzimmer aus Gründen des Anstandes.“

Holmes schlug vor Begeisterung auf den Tisch. Er sprang auf und eilte in den Flur, nach dem Jungen rufend. Als der Junge kam, instruierte Holmes ihn, zum Hotel zu gehen und meine Sachen hierher bringen zu lassen.

„Sein Name ist Tim“, berichtete Holmes, als er sich zurück an den Tisch setzte. „Ich sollte mich besser daran erinnern, wenn ich hier leben – entschuldige, wenn wir hier gemeinsam in Zukunft leben werden. Esse auf, Watson, deine Eier werden kalt.“

 

OOOOOOOOOOOO

 

Meine Dinge wurden vor Mittag gebracht, gemeinsam mit der Abschlussrechnung für das Hotel. Ich hatte gerade genug in der Tasche, um sie zu begleichen. Ich musste gut haushalten, bis meine nächste Pension eintraf. Aber ich hatte ein Dach über den Kopf, ein warmes Feuer im Kamin, und einen besonderen, wunderschönen, brillanten Schauspieler, der mir Gesellschaft leisten würde.

Mir ging es nie besser.

Ich verbrachte den Nachmittag im zweiten Schlafzimmer, den Inhalt meines Koffers in Schrank und Kommode verstauend. Zum Nachmittagstee war ich erschöpft, nicht nur aufgrund der Aufregungen des Tages, aber auch aufgrund der Anstrengungen der vorherigen Nacht. Ich schlief ein in einer der Armsesseln im Wohnzimmer. Als ich wieder aufwachte, entdeckte ich Holmes mir gegenüber sitzend, einen lang stillliege Pfeife rauchend und mich nachdenklich betrachtend [4].

„Ich spiele die Violine“, sagte er.

Ich rieb meine Augen und setzte mich aufrecht.

 „Ich bitte um Verzeihung?“

„Wenn ich nachdenke. Ich hoffe, dass wird Sie nicht stören.“

„Das bezweifle ich“, sagte ich, „solange es nicht zu ungewöhnlichen Tag und Nachtzeiten geschieht.“

Holmes‘ Mund zuckte.

„Was hast Du zu beichten?“, fragte er. „Es ist nur so, dass wenn zwei Männer beschließen, zusammenzuziehen, sie besser das Schlimmste voneinander kennen sollten.“

„Meine Nerven sind angegriffen“, sagte ich. „Du weißt, wie ich war… Was ich sagen will: Ich kann es nicht haben, überrascht zu werden, besonders nicht von lauten Geräuschen. Und mir wurde berichtet, ich habe Launen.“

„Ich werde manchmal melancholisch“, sagte Holmes. „Und ich schweige manchmal für Tage lang. Aber Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, wenn ich schweige. Lass mich einfach in Ruhe und es wird bald vorbei sein.“

„Glücksspiel“, sage ich.

Holmes schaute interessiert.

„Sie sehen gar nicht aus wie der Typ dafür.“

„Nicht oft, aber manchmal erwische ich mich bei Pferdewetten. Ich war die letzte Zeit nicht flüssig genug oder gesund genug, um es zu tun.“

„Hmm“. Holmes zuckelte an seiner Pfeife einige Male und sagte dann: „Ich habe ein Interesse an Chemie. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, ein kleines Labor in der Ecke, dort, einzurichten, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben.“

Ich schnaubte.

„Brenn nicht das Haus nieder und ich habe nichts dagegen." [4]

„Eine angemessene Forderung.“

Er stand auf, legte die Pfeife zur Seite und schloss die Distanz zwischen uns beiden. Er bat mir seine Hände an; ich nahm sie.

„Ich habe daran gedacht“, sagte er, „während Du oben warst, dass ich womöglich diese Amateur Detektiv Rolle etwas seriöser betreiben könnte“

„Ein Detektiv werden?“, fragte ich. Ich fuhr mit meinen Daumen über seine Handknochen. „Du scheinst gut darin zu sein.“

„Es … es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich geholfen habe, ein Geheimnis ans Licht zu bringen.“, gab Holmes zu. „Ich werde Dir später mal davon erzählen. Und da ich etwas tun muss, solange ich nicht auf der Bühne stehen kann, also: wieso nicht mein Talent einsetzen?“

„Willst Du nicht versuchen, eine andere Theater Company zu finden?“

„Nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt“, sagte er. „Vielleicht im Herbst, wenn wieder Casting für Hauptrollen stattfinden. Aber jetzt lohnt es sich nicht. Ich muss etwas anderes finden, das mich unterhält.“

„Verbrechen lösen, also.“

Holmes grinste. „Wie schwer kann es sein? Und Du kommst mit mir!“

„Ich?!“

„Du bist mein Assistent“, sagte Holmes. „Ich brauche Dich an meiner Seite. Wer weiß, was uns erwartet?“

„An einem Tatort, Holmes?“

Sherlock Holmes grinste mich an, als er sagte, seine Augen strahlend mit Begeisterung:

„Wie der Barde bereits sagte: ALL THE WOLRD’S A STAGE.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Der Originaltitel lautet: CONCLUSION, also Zusammenfassung oder Abschluss. Dieser Terminus wird jedoch in der Rhetorik oder im (Natur-)wissenschaftlichen Bereich verwendet; hier wäre – wenn überhaupt – Epilog sicherlich der passendere, wenngleich etwas inflationär gebrauchter, Titel passender gewesen. Daher hat sich die Übersetzerin dafür entschieden, den in der „schönen“ Literatur durchaus gebräuchlichen Usus zu wählen, und die englische Übersetzung des im Original lateinischen Titels der Geschichte als letzte Kapitelüberschrift zu wählen. Auch, da sonst der einzige Titel (THE SHOW MUST GO ON) auf die Theater- Welt referiert und des Weiteren, weil der letzte Ausruf Sherlock Holmes hier, genau die Worte Shakespeares sind… und after all: It’s Shakespeare!Sherlock.  
> [2] Nicht 1:1 so im Original (weder ACD, noch fan fiction), aber das musste rein :)  
> [3] Erneuter Parallelismus von Billie Wilder/Lydia Bainbridge und Sherlock Holmes/John Watson. Hier sprachlich realisiert (kept woman versus kept man).  
> [4] DAS ist die Inkarnation des ersten Illustrators der ACD Geschichten im Strand Magazin. Sherlock Holmes, der Consulting Detective, der in einem Sessel sitzt, zumeist in seiner bekannten Denkerpose, und eine langstielige Pfeife raucht (die lange und ja, auch in welcher Hand, ist bedeutend). Die BBC Serie SHERLOCK wählte explizit diese Szene (aka die Meta- Referenz auf die Illustration), um ihr Special, welches zur Viktorianischen Zeit spielt, jedoch nicht auf ACD basiert, sondern auf dem BBC Canon, um hierfür zu weben. Im aktuellen BBC ONE Trailer zur Herbst/ Winter Saison 2015 wird eine Sekunde lang, der Schauspieler des Sherlock, Benedict Cumberbatch, in genau dieser ikonografischen Pose eingeblendet.  
> [5] Dieser Dialog mit den Informationen über potentielle Mitbewohner ist 1:1 aus ACD A STUDY IN SCARLET. Ja, im Original besitzt der gute Doktor einen Hang zum Glücksspiel.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Die ersten beiden Abschnitte sind 1:1 aus ACD Holmes mit Ausnahme des ikonografisch gewordenen "who wanted me as a flatmate?". Deutschsprachige, zeitgenössische Leser mögen mir diesen kleinen Anachronismus verzeihen.  
> [2] Der Satz "Alle Welt weiß, was dann geschah" steht so weder bei ACD noch in der FanFiction; da der gesamte Dialog sich aber am Original stark anleht, und der Titel der FanFiction auf Deutsch de facto "Die ganze Welt ist eine Bühne" bedeudet, und SHERLOCK eine Studie in Meta ist,... You can follow my reasoning, I hope.  
> [3] "Nothing ever happens to me" > Das ist eine Hommage to Martin Freeman's John Watson. Die gesamte FanFic spielt mit Schauspielern und 'roles'; ein 'nod' zum 'constant companion', zumal solch ein ikonografisch gewordener Satz, ist hoffentlich in Ordnung.  
> [4] John Watson ist selbst im 21. Jahrhundert noch 'repressed' genug.  
> [5] Siehe Fußnote 5. Plus: Eine Hommage an SHERLOCK, die die Ungenauigkeit ACD zu einem Mehrwert (PTSD) entwickelten.  
> [6] Sadly, in mistyzeo's fanfic there was little to nothing about "HAMLET". At least, the iconic 'to be or not to be' had to be mentioned, don't you agree. When you want to watch the famous line performed by Cumberbatch, David Tennant, Judi Dench, Ian McKellen etc. on stage for Shakespeare!400: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mGTR__LiueM  
> [7] Aus "TAB", dort von Sherlock (Cumberbatch) gesprochen und "we are ready to begin",- zu perfekt, um nicht genutzt zu werden.  
> [8] Die allererste Deduktion von Sherlock Holmes; 1:1 aus ACD und dreimal in SHERLOCK zu finden ("PILOT", "ASIP" und "TAB" aka 'Afghanistan or Iraq'.  
> [9] Three continent-Watson... Falls a dear reader wirklich dies ins Deutsche übersetzt haben wünscht, so möge er/sie es bitte selbst übernehmen. M. E. hört es sich grauenhaft an.  
> [10] We can agree that when Benedict Cumberbatch says 'Doctor' it has more layers (*ehm*) than just a proper job description.  
> [11] Aka John Watson als 'mirror' für uns 'Normalos' ('Am I really this transparent?'). Und a. a. S. ('larger than life') für den 'modern myth', Sherlock Holmes ('Don't be an idiot, John. Oh, don't look offended. Most people are.')  
> [12] No explanation necessary. '(My) dear (John)...'  
> [13] Möglich Meta: Henry Ivring (1838 – 1905) ist einer der prominentesten Hamlet- Darsteller. Seine Vorstellung (1874) wurde dafür bekannt, dass „We saw Hamlet think.“ (Zitiert nach THE ARDEN SHAKESPEARE, S. 104). Ironischer Weise (Absicht?) wurde Sir Henry Ivrings Porträt von einem seiner Zeitgenossen verrissen, einem gewissen Mr Scott (vgl. THE ARDEN SHAKESPEARE, S. 95).  
> [14] Mit der persönliche Anrede (Vorname! „Sherlock“) wird zweierlei offensichtlich: erstens sehr starke Vertrautheit und zweitens Personen außerhalb der „proper“ Viktorianischen Gesellschaft, wie auch Schauspieler damals galten. Daher hat sich die Übersetzerin in diesem Fall auch dafür entschieden, im Dialog der Schauspieler das Du zu wählen.  
> [15] Queer subtext ("THE PRIVATE LIFE OF SHERLOCK HOLMES"... die FanFiction ist 2014/15 entstanden, ergo: "TAB" und v.a. Staffel 4 waren noch unbekannt,... oh, happier days!) und Kanon-Referenz: In "A STUDY IN SCARLET" ist Rauchen als Teil der Negativliste bzw. der Warnung, die Sherlock Holmes ausspricht, als er John Watson mehr oder minder zu seinem neuen Mitbewohner befördert.


End file.
